A Lost Wind
by Grey4Warrior
Summary: Grey a lost man in the world of one piece Grey is my OC the first chapter os mainly an introduction so there you have it he will join the straw hats on their journey providing his strength to the crew so he can get home (he's from a different dimension) there'll be romance, bromance, sadness, bravery all the good one piece stuff with an extra crew member he joins just before Water
1. Chapter 1: A man in a grey coat

A Lost Wind

**Author's Notes  
My first story with my OC following the straw hats to get back home. So a little of my character's backstory will be told, note that he is from a different world so one piece rules don't apply to him. Also I might add some more character as his enemies (or allies so he won't be alone, not sure about that yet). I thank you for your tolerance since I know my interpuction is bad and I apologise for any bad spelling or grammar **

**Also rated for Violence, mild gore and adult situations in the future. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 1: a man in a grey coat.

A lone man wakes up in the middle of a grassy hill his hair a mess, feeling a slight pain on his left arm altogether quite groggy. he checked himself seeing he was still wearing his grey coat, and saw two sheathes strapped to his right hip one contained a curved zatoichi. but the broader and bigger sheath was empty he looked around and found his other blade on the ground where he had woken up. It was a broad saber shining like silver with a closed golden guard and gold vines ornamenting the first few inches of the blade and on the hilt was was a sapphire like stone inlaid but not bulging out. the blade fit in his hand comfortably and sheathed in. The grey coated man felt relieved to have both his sword at his side again and checked his surroundings. He quickly realised there was a large rock sticking out of the ground shaped like a rhino horn about a hundred meters tall. Looking around some more he saw a small forest and on the edge of the forest was a small town other than that the Island was surrounded by the ocean as far as the eye could see.

As the Grey coated man approached the village he could hear the voices of many men rousing in the town, he thought the village had a celebration of some kind. though when he entered all doors and windows were shut and no one was to be seen on the street. He followed the sounds of the people and came across a small harbor in which several small fishing ships lay and one large galleon flying a skull and cross bones. He understood it meant pirates but paid no heed to the sign. He found the bar where all the feasting sounds came from he entered walking past the mass of men armed with knives pistols and rifles they ignored him completely and he them.

The Grey coated man sat down at the bar and looked at the bartender who had fear in his eyes and was cleaning the bar somewhat frantically he looked around and saw the waitresses being flung around by the men and touched somewhat inappropriatly. The Coated man returned his gaze to the barman and asked: "Do you have any wine left, White prefferably?"

the bartender shook his head and replied a little nevousness in his tone "no the gentleman at the table back there in the corner ordered all my wares and threatened to kill if I didn't give him what he wanted" and pointed in the corner where a large man sat clad in a black coat with golden linings.

The Grey coated man got up while saying "then I'll ask him for something to drink." he then walked through the crowd and stat down at the rectangular table across from the pirate who upon closer inspection of his face had a red skull tatooed all over it the coated man's face was hidden behin his long dark brown hair. The coated man asked politely "would you mind sharing a glass of white wine with a weary traveller?"

the tatooed man laughed "GAHAHA! Who do you think you are in front of little man?" he said as he rose from his seat a head taller then the Grey coated man. "I am the Captain of the Red Skull pirates Captain Embay Red skull! Now get lost before I kill ya!"

The grey coated man was unfazed by the Captain's threat and replied coldly "I asked you nicely I won't do so again, now give me a glass of white wine."

"YOU THINK YOU CAN THREATEN ME A MAN WITH A 53.000.000 BELLI BOUNTY!" The captain shouted enraged by the threat of the grey coated man and drew a pistol and shot him.

The grey coated man tilted his head slightly to the left dodging the bullet and letting the red skull crew mate behind him get shot. "I warned you." his eyes glowed a bright green beneath his hair he then flipped the table up to the captain while smoothly drawing out his sheath with his saber enclosed in it with his right hand and gripping the hilt of the saber clicking loose the blade. One quick slice and time slowed down as he sheathed the blade again and then 'click' both the table and the captain lost a head as they hit the ground.

The bar was silent, the bartender and the waitresses hid behind the bar and under the tables the grey coated man still holding his sheath in his right and standing straight then the pirates roared and attacked to avenge their fallen captain and the grey coated man clicked his blade loose again an hour later not one of the pirates was left alive.

He then picked up two of the bodies and carried them to their ship the entire village came outside to see the man carry the bodies towards the red skull ship and placing them upon the deck. The village helped him and he apologised for the mess saying he'd help with the repairs. The village chief approached him and said "thank you we were being bled dry by those pirates feel free to stay as long as you want. But what do we call you stranger?"  
Then Grey gave the pirates a viking funeral.

He turned and smiled his face still behind his messy hair and said "Just call me Grey that's what most people call me."

Meanwhile just out of the marine base island G-8 the straw crew was relaxing it was a sunny day on the merry Sanji was in the kitchen cooking, nami was tending her maps, zoro was training on deck with ridiculous weights, Robin was reading a book and Chopper, Luffy and Ussop were goofing off. When suddenly their Captain spotted an island and uncontrollably yelled "Island ahead!"

The crew looked up and saw a small island with a large horn shaped rock sticking up in the sky. "calm down Luffy I told you we'd reach an islad this afternoon." Nami commented

Robin chuckled "energetic as always"

Sanji came out to see what all the fuss was about and saw they were headed towards a small island with a village. When they docked they were greeted by the village elder: "Welcome to horn Island free to all who wish to trade with what we have. But we don't want any trouble so as matter of warning we do have a protector for the time being he lives upon the horn he's a swordsman and carries two swords we have only seen him use one though and he's good took out an entire crew of pirates in about an hour."

"A swordsman huh" zoro stated "I'd like to see how good he is" then disembarked

"cool maybe he'll join our crew!" Luffy said "anyone coming with us ?"

"if zoro gets injured it's best I be close" chopper said strapping on his back pack

"I'd like to see the rock up close maybe there's some clue to the void century there the rock looks really old." Robin stated standing next to the luffy, zoro and now also chopper

"How long until the Log sets?" Nami asked

"about five hours" the elder replied "you're welcome to do anything aslong as it doesn't trouble the town."

"okay you four do whatever you want and Sanji-kun yo help me restock"

"YES! NAMI-SWAAAAAN!" Sanji replied as he swirled over to nami

Luffy called over to Ussop "OOOI! usopp c'mon this swordsman sounds like fun and we'll see Zoro fight another swordsman!"

"No thank you I don't want to meet a pirate killer I'll stay HEEEEREEEE!" he shouted at the end as Luffy's gomu gomu arm had yanked him of the ship and dragged him along towards the rock.

On the fields they were greeted by the man in the grey coat known as Grey. "Greetings you must be the pirates that just docked" he stated his hair tied in a tail revealing his face a scar over his left eye another one on his right cheek trailing down to his neck and chest, a small scar on the right corner of his mouth and even a small cut scar horizontally across his right cheek just above his other scar. he also had a ring beard around his mouth. even with all the frightening scars on his face he smiled very friendly and also seemed so.

"Hi I'm Monkey D. Luffy the Captain." he said waving his hand a broad smile on his face

"ah... The strawhat pirates I've read and heard about you. you're a nice enough lot." Grey stated

"ah you know us but who're you, you look kinda weird." Luffy then stated

"you can call me Grey" he repliedtin

Luffy laughed "you're not grey, grey's a color you're no color! SHISHISHISHI"

"true but I only give my real name under certain circumstances. and who might you be milady?" he said extending a hand to Robin he was taller than the archeologist, half a head taller.

She shook it and introduced herself "I'm Nico Robin Grey-san."

"and the man hiding behind the rock?" Grey asked

"oh that's Ussop. come on out Ussop!" Luffy said

Ussop came out of hiding with a shy "hello" followed by a scared "don't kill me"

"I have no reason to kill you so don't worry" Grey reassured the long-nosed man who sighed with relief

"Who's the tinycreature hiding behind your legs miss Robin?" Grey asked the archeologist.

"I'm no creature I'm Chopper and I'm a reindeer!" the reindeer yelled coming out of hiding then jumping back

Grey knelt down to the reindeer and shook it's paw and said "well a pleasure to meet you chopper I'm Grey, and personally I think you're an adorable little reindeer" this put the little doctor at ease and made him do his happy dance while saying "Shut up you bastard saying stuff like that won't make me happy at all"

Greythen turned to Zoro "you I also know you're Roronoa Zoro a swordsman who uses three swords am I correct?"

"yes and I'm here to challeng you to a duel" The swordsman replied

"To the death?" Grey asked without a hint of hesitation

"If necessary." zoro replied with a Grim smile

they took posistions in front of each other and Zoro drew his three sword placing wadou in his mouth. Grey bowed and drew his sheath and gripped it in his right hand and said " I said I only state my name under certain conditions a duel is one of them." he said and lit a cigarrette "My name is Eothelion Heart 21st Grey warrior and I accept you challenge."

Zoro returned the greeting "I am Roronoa Zoro the man who will become the greatest swordsman in the world!"

To Be Continued

**AN **

**Haha cliff hanger I'll be updating atleast once a week and sorry for the lack of straw hats in this chapter but the next one will make up for it. Let me also state there will be romance ZoRo an LuNa but I'll let it grow. also this was needed to introduce grey again he's from a different universe one of my own and a friend's creation so you know .  
please Review and I'll be pressured to write more I hope you enjoyed it and let me know who you think is going to win the duel between the two**

**Sincerely Grey**


	2. Chapter 2: Duel and Questions

Chapter 2: A Duel and Questions

**AN**

**Lots of Grey again in this chapter which is also a lot longer than the previous one which was more of a prologue but also alot of straw hat fun included. I need to make this a mainly Grey chapter he needs to grow on you guys a little plus with a little bit of his back ground that's alot easier. I apologise for the out of character characters but I want to give Grey a little bit of a patron like position in the straw hats being the oldest in the crew (in my story ofcourse) they don't need it but I think it could add that little bit extra to the story. besides this is ****FAN FICTION ****so I'm entitled to doing whatever I like thanks to the line below XD but all in all I think this will be a lovely story filled with friendship, family, adventure and love (later on, the love part I mean) also this chapter is a bit more emotional but I promise lots of action in the next chapter. So enjoy and please review and follow if you want to know what happens next.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or anything related to one piece**

Zoro and Grey stood across from eachother in the field only two meters between them, Grey gripped the saber in its sheath in his right hand and zoro clenched all three of his swords in his hands and between his teeth. While Luffy, Ussop, Chopper and Robin were watching the two swordsman in silence until luffy cheered Zoro on "Kick his ass Zoro!"

Zoro remained unfased and then attacked with his signature move "ONI GIRI!" he shouted striking at Grey with all three of his blades almost simultaneously.

Grey dodged the blades held in zoro's hands and placed his sheath blade still enclosed in it against Wadou and then pushed it off and knocked the pommel of his blade into Zoro's gut pushing him back. "you're strong, stronger than I expected most opponents would be coughing up blood or something like that."

Zoro had groaned against the hit thinking 'that was really powerful' but didn't show it to his opponent and thought he'd catch grey off guard. Tensing his muscles he shouted out "Hyakkuhachi ni pound hou!" and the flying blade attacked swirled at Grey.

Grey was in fact caught off guard and quikly took stance holding the blade as if still strapped to his belt clicked it loose and with one quick strike released his own flying blade attack breaking Zoro's and in a blinding speed he released three more strikes each time sheathing his blade and releasing it then sheathing it again until he left it in its sheath.

Zoro's sees the attack from Grey. Dodging the slices, Grey released, and blocked the last strike shattering the force but being pushed back. After blocking the last strike he realised several shallow cuts on his right arm, which he had used to block, but thought nothing of it and resumed the attack "santouryuu ougi Sanzen Sekai!" and the spinning blades ripped through Grey as it seemed but as Zoro turned to look Grey was attacking himself.

Grey barely dodged Zoro's attack it grazed his right arm as he let one of Zoro's blades glide off of his sheath as he turned out of the way and then as he faced Zoro's back gripped his hilt clicking it loos again and moved up to Zoro barely visible to their spectators and as zoro turned and raised his swords to defend himself Grey Slashed upward temporarily breaking Zoro's defence and quickly striked down again Zoro crossed his swords locking their blades.

Zoro then turned his neck and tried to slash Grey with the blade in his mouth Grey replied by blocking it with his empty sheath. sweat apparent on both their faces.

"You're very strong indeed and also very tenacious." Grey stated while groaning to hold his stance "In fact you're probably strongere than me"

"Then surrender." Zoro sneered at Grey

"Haha... no. You may have strength and focus but I have speed and agility on you." Grey countered

zoro had to admit one of his fastest attacks, sanzen sekai, was blocked and evaded by this Grey character but wasn't going to let him know that. he pushed off and slashed away at Grey with all three of his swords in rapid succession.

Grey barely moved but dodged each strike with ease it seemed and continued to talk "you see I'm certain there's fluency in your movements but you lock your muscles with each strike." he ducked and side stepped a couple of attacks and continued "locking up is fine if you use both hands for your weapon which I respect and I have to admit I've never seen a style such as yours" he let one of the blades glide past him and locked it under his sheath then punched Zoro in his gut and gave him an uppercut with the guard of his blade and then kicked him back.

"ZORO!" ussop and chopper cried

zoro recovered himself and he was slightly bleeding from his lip but he hardly had any time because Grey launched a flurry of his own striking rapidly from each angle stabbing twice in a row and spinning around all in one fluent movement it seemed. Zoro had trouble keeping up barely blocking each strike. he then regained control and struck at Grey who parried his strike and disarmed him his blade flying away several meters. Zoro quickly blocked Grey's oncoming strike the the blade in his other hand while dropping Wadou to his empty hand.

Grey with souplesse Grey turned his blade in a circle and gathered both of zoro's blades in his movement the quickly struck them out of his hands and had fully disarmed zoro who fell to his knees by a final strike in the gut from the sheath.

"precision, agility, speed, strength and expirience." Grey said placing the blade at zoro's neck "but you did not truly lose because you posess all of these traits in this case it was the one with the most years on his name." Grey continued "Years and years of expirience, training and application of his knoledge."

Zoro looked at the elder man stunned he'd lost but not truly lost how was this possible "how'd you beat me?" he fumbled out of his mouth

"Simple I've lived far longer than you and seen more war and bloodshed than you could imagine." grey replied with a sudden sullen expression on his face

"what do you mean I haven't truly lost?" Zoro questioned

"simple you said you'd become the greatest swordsman in the world. I'm not from this world." he stated then sheathed his sword "again I'm Eothelion Heart the Grey warrior and you Roronoa Zoro certainly posess the potential to become the greatest swordsman in the world just be patient." he said extending his hand to help zoro up.

Zoro took it and joined his companions followed by Eothelion.

"You must have questions for me I suspect after saying I'm not from this world" Grey stated

"you're real funny what are you then an alien? do you poop and wanna join my crew?!" luffy laughed and said.

chopper and ussop cowered behind their captain "how can you ask an Alien to join us maybe they'll invade us!" ussop cried

"no no not like that and yes I do poop." Grey replied trying to calm them down

"I have quite a few questions if you wouldn't mind answering them?" robin asked

"no I wouldn't mind but not here in the fields join me in my temporary home up on the horn there tonight I'll treat you to dinner I have plenty." Grey stated

"cool we'll bring Nami and Sanji too! Free food free food" he started singing

"very well see you all tonight." Grey said as he took his leave back to the rock

Later that evening Nami had scolded luffy for agreeing she just wanted to leave and Sanji felt worried this Grey guy would not cook a proper meal for his ladies. but they arrived at a small cabin atop the horn rock which had been quite the hike to say the least and Luffy flung open the door and yelled "We're here!" earning him a swift kick and fist on his head from sanji and nami for his lack of manners towards their host "what're you think you idiot" nami said angrily.

"no no I don't mind. welcome welcome have a seat anything to drink?" Grey said turning away from his stove on which several pans were stationed filled with delicious smelling food.

"that smells good." sanji said "Is that chicken with lemon and honey?" he then asked

"yes very good I rarely meet a cook would you like to assist me?" grey asked

"yes if you'll let me it already looks great." sanji complimented then tended the stove and Grey headed towards his guests.

"anything to drink?" he asked

"got any sake?" zoro asked

"sure" and poured him a mug "anyone else want some" the straw hats told him yes in unison enjoyng their meal Grey smiling all the while and joining them in laughter listening to their tales of Alabasta, Skypiea, loguetown and many others.

"I remember you would answers any questions we may have." robin said with a smile on her face

"certainly ask away all of you." Grey replied

"what do we call you, I mean you've given us three of four names of yourself." robin asked

"My name is Eothelion Heart my title is the 21st grey warrior or the grey warrior but most people just call me Grey seeing as my full name is hard to pronounce." Grey explained

"why don't you just give us a quick introduction of who you are Grey?" Ussop asked

"very well." he said as he lit another cigarrette and took a long drag then exhaled "I already told you my name so no need for that I'm 197 years old and uuhmm..." he was cut off by a chorus of 'EEEEEHHHHH!' except for luffy who laughed and called him a really old man.

"calm down i'll explain in a bit let me finish first okay." Grey stated the straw hats closed there mouths except for robin who hadn't opened it at all

"I'm a swordsman as you no doubt know and I know first aid, cooking, tactics and i'm a Wind master."

"what does that mean 'wind master' did you eat a devil fruit?" nami asked

"no I didn't eat a devil fruit though I learned what it is since coming here. I was born with powers to control the winds around me, everyone where I'm from is born with certain powers such as control over technology, water, metal, blood, ice, wind and many others. as for wind master it means I mastered all three of the martial arts of the Wind, wind-wieldin, wind-brawling and wind-stalking each technique does something else. wielding for instance allows me to control the wind" he demonstrated by letting a bottle of sake fly over to his hand and pouring himself a glass. "brawling allows me to send out pressurerised waves of wind in any direction I choose. and stalking allows me to create solid objects out of nothing but wind and giving my blasts of wind a more cutting edge." he demonstrated this by twirling his hand and suddenly he held a blade in his hands and passed it around

Chopper, Luffy and Ussop with stars in their eyes said "COOL!" then the blade dissappeared again as it had made its round amongst the straw hats.

"And people where I come from age differently though I'm a little special in that regard." he said gripping the black sheath on his hip.

"what are those blades you wield you didn't use both of them in our duel?" zoro asked

"ah. yes the blade I used in our battle is called Brother's Lament. It belonged to my brother who died a long time ago it's special because it can conduct my powers and become alot more powerful because of it. but I didn't use any powers in our duel Zoro that would have been dishonorable of me." he took another drag of his cigarrette "the black sheath contains the Grey Blade the only one of its kind. The title of Grey warrior comes along with it so every wielder of it has been a grey warrior and I am the twenty-first. It is also the reason I age so slowly, most people who reach my age look very old and are nearing the end of their lives. But the Grey blade keeps its wielder young...er. I didn't use it in our duel because it would have killed you and destroyed the Island because it has the power to cut through everything and anything and when slicing it releases a silver grey glowing slash that does what I just said. It is magical for lack of a better word."

"where are you from?" Sanji asked "you keep saying where I'm from and not of this world and Ussop said you were an alien."

"ah simple." he drank from his glass and put out another cigarrette before lighting another  
"I'm from another dimension, and I've been trying to contact my world from here for days now and I only keep finding out they can't open up another portal here right now. but I do have a tracker on me that allows them to trace me so I'm free to move anywhere I want."

"you wanna join our crew? " luffy asked

"what you can't ask that what if this is the only place his friends can open the portal back to his home." nami said while punching there captain on his head

"sure I'd love to join your crew I was getting bored here anyway." Grey stated dryly

luffy cheered and nami asked again if it wouldn't be better for him to stay to which Grey replied "no infact moving would be better seeing as it could improve the requirements for opening a portal"

"YOSH! we have a new crew member time to party!" Luffy cheered raising his mug

"Kanpai!" the strawhats cheered as grey joined them in there cheer looking to robin and asking "are the they always like this?"

"usually" she replied with a smile

They feasted the night away and the next day the town saw Grey and the straw hats off.

"you will be missed here Grey warrior even though it hasn't been very long." the village chief said.

"no worries just keep scaring away the pirates with my 'presence' as it were" grey said shaking the man's hand and boarding the merry

they departed from horn Island on the course for water seven.

The following day on the going merry. Grey woke up at noon not yet accustomed to sleeping in a hammock on a rocking ship but still he slept well. he entered the kitchen seeing sanji busy with lunch and heard ruckus outside.

"ah good you finally up, we didn't want to wake you seeing as it's your first day onboard with us and figuring you'd be tired from our party two days ago." sanji said as he noticed him.

"thank you, it's true I haven't gotten used to this yet but I enjoy the company. mind if I pitch in and help you." Grey asked

"no need I'm almost done but thanks anyway besides nami wanted to speak to you." sanji replied

"okay thanks I'll head up right away" Grey said stepping out the door

Out on deck Luffy and Chopper were listening to Ussop's stories of grandeur that never happened zoro was training and Robin was reading next to Nami by the mikan trees.

he took the third seat at the table "Sanji said you wanted to speak to me?" grey asked

"yea you said you can control the flow of winds right?" she asked

"yes that's right." Grey replied

"can you control the weather to some degree as well?"the red head followed up

"yes but it takes lots of concentration and requires alot of energy. but I can keep the wind in the sails and prevent some storms if I know they're coming." he replied

"so if I wanted to draw up my maps you could keep us safe from weather during that time?" nami asked again

"sure but only for a couple of hours, a day tops but after a day I'll be exhausted and useless for anything else" was grey's response

"that is useful." Robin stated and nami nodded in agreement.

Grey looked at the deck and saw Zoro watching them more specifically watching Robin. Zoro then noticed the Scarred face looking at him and he turned red slightly and resumed his training more vigourously, lifting his large weights faster. Grey got up and and walked to the bow of the ship sat down on the floor placed both his blades infront of him and started his meditation.

Grey had barely begun to meditate as he was poked at by a very small finger or hoof if you will, and opened his eyes and turned to look at the little reindeer who was looking up at him.

"were you meditating?" chopper asked

"yes I was about to but it doesn't matter I already meditated for twenty years" Grey replied

"Twenty years how'd you eat?" Chopper asked slightly alarmed

"I didn't need to eat" he replied

"wow! I've seen zoro meditate but never for longer than a day, though I think he fell asleep at some point" Chopper said

Grey laughed and then asked "chopper was there something you needed?" while smiling politely

"I was just interested in what you do and about who you are." the reindeer stated looking at the saber carefully displayed infront of Grey

"you mean my brother?" Grey said still smiling but with a hint of melancholy

"Yes you said he died long ago" chopper said shyly

"don't worry about it I'm don't mind remembering my brother I always think fondly of him" grey reassured the young crew member and pick him up and sat him on his lap "ask away he said while the looked out to sea.

"well how did he die, was he ill?" the little one asked

"No he wasn't ill, he died in battle." Grey explained

"what kind of battle was it?" Chopper questioned looking up at Grey

"hold on I'll start at the beginning okay" Grey said smiling down at the child on his lap

"okay that sounds good." chopper said smiling brightly

"I was adopted into a rich family in the Pagus Zephyrus or wind clan."

"ADOPTED!" the reindeer said with shock

"yes I never knew my parents all I had of them was my name Eothelion Heart." Grey emphasised the 'Heart' part. "and my adopted parents loved me and they needed an heir and they couldn't get one of their own however they did want one." Grey continued lighting a cigarrette

"that's nice I was also adopted by the Doctor and Doctorine." he said "they also loved me very much although Doctorine had a funny way of showing it" he rubbed his head smiling.

"well that's something we have in common then." Grey replied smiling at chopper "However my parents did get a child of their own but never stopped loving me and I vowed to myself that I'd also love and protect my younger brother." he took a drag from his cigarrette and continued "As I got older I learned of politics and found out some of the family elders didn't agree with me as their heir my parents were adamant however."

"what does adamant mean?" chopper asked looking at Grey slightly puzzled

"It means they didn't stray from their principle and protected me as their son, in this context." Grey explained "So I joined the army and I declined my right to be the heir of the family but only if my little brother would be. After that I took on the name of Heart once again and joined the wind academy."

"your parents sound nice." Chopper said

"They were... they died of old age after I returned and my brother became the lord of their land he then travelled through the country and got that blade." grey smoked and puffed out some shapes in the forms of people one wearin a coat the other a saber looking much like the one on the deck. "The family elders decided he'd marry another noble family girl the snowbinders who were ice users and quite inherently evil if you asked me."

"So your brother had to marry a bad person?" Luffy asked who now along with Ussop had also joined in on the story marveling at the display in the smoke grey exhaled.

"Yes if the elders had their way." Grey responded "My brother turned to me for advice and I asked him if he loved her. He replied no and I said I'd stand by him whatever his decision." then he puffed out more smoke and you could see the two brother's hugging eachother

"The snowbinder family didn't like this so they attacked our family. We fought back but our men didn't stand a chance against the battle-hardened blizzard especially the snowbinder family so I was going to sacrifice myself so my brother could live and told him I'd hold off the oncoming snowbinders as I was the only one with military expirience. My brother and our men fled the canyon we'd been fighting in and I hid amongst the bodies of my fallen comrades and dead enemies. As the army approached and walked over me I blasted out and attacked the snowbinders and had slain many of them shortly after I was knocked on my head and fell down as darkness took me." the Images were displayed in smoke as it danced around. Luffy and the others were hanging on every word as they looked at the smoke.

"I woke up and had a terrrible headache I felt on my head blood on my fingers my blood."Grey took another drag of his cigarrette and continued his story "I walked back home tired and injured and came across a small town in it were many dead snowbinders and one old man hanging on to the last thread of his life I tended to him as best I could but he was fatally injured and he pleaded me to take his weapon a shining silver machete he died there and I took his weapon a few miles ahead lay my brother among his guards many dead snowbinders around him." Grey looked sad as the smoke displayed the scene "I took his blade and named it there on the spot Brother's Lament, my own lament and sadness I buried him the others along with the old man back in the town."

they all cried saying "YOU'RE A REAL MAN!"

"but I had my revenge I went home intent on dying but taking all of those snowbinders with me with my brothers sword I killed droves of them and as I was surrounded I lashed out with the machete instant;y killing all of them in an instant because of the grey slice that errupted from it." the smoke displayed his battle as he told it "and that chopper is the story of my brother and his death and my becoming the Grey Warrior, Chopper to answer your initial question" he put out his cigarrette and got up it had gotten late the sun was starting to set.

"you're a great story teller and you use pictures of smoke!" Luffy stated "got any more stories?"

"many for another time perhaps but not now these are stories of people I've lost or might never see again so telling them is tiring." he said as he got up still carrying the little reindeer and placing him on his shoulders . let's find sanji and see if he has any food. they passed the swordsman on their way in Grey had saw him sit close to where he'd been telling the story. Zoro was feigning sleep.

Grey sat chopper down and told them to go on ahead and he sat down next to the supposedly sleeping swordsman.

"Enjoy the story Zoro?" Grey asked in a friendly tone.

zoro opened one eye looking at Grey giving him a smile not the death grin but a smile and Grey then nudged him smiling slyly "I saw you eyeing the archeologist. by the way."

zoro turned red and grunted "it's not what you think, I'm just keeping an Eye on her."

"sure you are I know that look, believe me I do. If you ever need to talk I'm here." Grey stated.

he then saw Robin looking in there direction and decided to have a chat with her aswell, not about what Grey thought was a love struck swords man mind you.

Grey sat down next to the archeologist who put down here book and took a sip of the drink sanji had swirled over a minute ago. "That was Quite the tale Grey-san" she said

"how'd you hear it from over here miss Robin" Grey replied

"I put an ear on the railing there when I saw chopper sit down with you." she responded

"but how did you do that?" Grey asked

"It's my devil fruit I ate the Hana Hana fruit which allows me to sprout body parts wherever I can see." the dark haired woman explained.

"fascinating. I didn't expect there to be abilities like that." he pondered the implications of other fruits he'd already learned of Luffy's rubber boy status but and chopper's humanity because of a devil fruit but not Robin's. Then it hit grey he'd heard the dreams of everyone but did not not what motivated them to keep following they're dream, who pushed them into this adventure on the ocean. So he figured he'd start with the Black haired lady sitting next to him.

"Robin what drives you to go out on to sea or rather where do you come from?" Grey asked

"well you know about chopper's dream to become a doctor that can cure any disease and sanji wants to find all blue and ofcourse Luffy want to be the pirate king and..." Robin explained

"Don't avoid the question Robin." Grey interrupted "If I want to know their stories I'll ask them about it I want to know you and your story."

A little shocked by Grey's direct approach even though her obvious diversion showing her unwillingness to talk about the subject she was at a loss for words for a brief moment when she found them Grey spoke again.

"If you'd rather not talk about it that's fine, from what I gather you've had quite the difficult life and I prefer you speak about it to me willingly, I might even be able to advise you in some circumstances." He said

put at ease by his words Robin spoke up "I admit it's not something I like to talk about and the crew never questioned me about it either." she took another sip from her drink while grey lit a cigarrette. "it's just that I was their enemy not so long ago and I still think the Swordsman doesn't trust me."

"I see" Grey replied

"I just don't want to get to attached to them or them to me." she shu slightly under her breath

"you speak as if you might be leaving sometime, sooner rather than later" Grey noted

Robin remained silent hiding her face behind her hair looking downward.

"Robin I don't know if you've noticed but they already love you, anyone can see that they've accepted you. some perhaps more than others but those who haven't come around yet give them time." Grey stated

"How could you possibly know that" she said with a hint of frustration in her tone "You have no idea what I've had to live through."

"true I don't know what life you've had. But you don't know what I lived through either that's why I sat down with you." he took a drag and the puffed out some smoke "you have the look in your eyes you regret a lot of things you did in the past, and you think you don't deserve the joy these people bring you. Yes I did see the happiness in your eyes last night when you were partying and tearing up my humble abode."

This did make Robin crack a smile, hiding it behind her hand.

"Was that a smile of the stoic archeologist" Grey jested

"It might have been." She replied regaining her posture

"First you're eavesdropping on my story and won't tell me your own "Grey grumbled like an old and sour man

they both laughed a little at the small joke "you're too kind Grey-san thank you"

"what're you thanking me for, being an old man." he laughed "Just know I'm here for as long as I'm given time and I now too am a part of your crew this means I too will fight for any of you. Besides I've taking a liking to you lot" Grey told Robin

"Well it makes me feel comfortable we're in such capable hands" she replied

"You're in your own hands but I'll lend a hand for as long as I'm here, because I do want to go home in the end but no one knows how long it'll take could be tomorrow or in ten years" Grey stated

"thank you again I do feel better now but I still prefer not talking about my past." Robin replied

"and I'll be here if you're ready to talk about it, I'm guessing they'll all be there" He chuckled

the both smiled at eachother and had some more small talk while grey finished his smoke and Robin finished her drink.

they had dinner with the usual straw hat antics mainly protecting there food from Luffy and Grey did the same casually stabbing Luffy's hand if it ever got close to his plate, it was delicious (obviously it was made by sanji who prided himself very much with his cooking) after dinner there was some more fun to be had with drinking and Ussop's 'stories of heroism' and then they went to bed all but luffy whose turn it was to stand watch. Grey was still not fully accustomed to sleeping aboard the ship so he didn't really and got up and went out to the deck to have a smoke.

He stepped out the door lit his cigarrette and saw Luffy staring out to sea seemingly deep in thought, which Grey thought was uncharacteristic for his happy go lucky captain. He joined him soundlessly at the railing and then leaned back into it a bit stronger so Luffy would hear it creak and notice him.

"oh hey scar-face" luffy said "I didn't see you there."

Grey laughed at his nick name he had to admit there were many scars on him.

"say old man you told us you lost your brother." luffy stated in a more serious tone

"yes I remember saying such." Grey replied

"Did you know I had a brother" luffy then said more cheerful

"no I didn't you haven't spoken of him to me until now" Grey responded

"He's really strong and he's out there on the sea as well as a pirate." Luffy told the older man

"really then I'm certain we'll meet him again" Grey stated

"I met him already back in alabasta he helped us for while." luffy explained "he gave me this and said it would let us meet eachother again." he showed grey the little piece of paper strapped to his straw hat

"well as I said we'll certainly meet him again then." Grey stated simply.

"you lost your brother and you now fight with his old sword." Luffy stated

"yes what're you getting at Luffy?" grey asked

"well how'd you get through that I don't know what I'd do if Ace died" Luffy said

"well I hope you never have to face what I did. It broke me." Grey replied forcing himself to hold back his sullen expression but it was on his eyes

"How'd you break?" Luffy asked

"I went into a blind rage neglecting my own safety completely and I wanted to kill whoever killed him. I did exactly that completely unaware of the danger my own life was in. And through a coincidence I survived the endeavor." told grey then looked at him seriously "don't ever lose yourself like I had, I've never been the same since then and I smiled less according to my friends when I returned to the capital. It was as if I died a little myself along with my little brother."

Grey kept the serious look on his face and luffy looked at him for a moment equally serious then laughed "what's with the serious face SHISHISHI..." and Grey also was immediately picked up by the sudden change of mood the you captain had supplied him with, and understood a little more why all these people on this small ship saw him as their captain. He instinctively knew when the mood had to be lightened and also when they needed to be serious. Grey took a long drag of his cigarrette and saw the boy nodding off a little and spoku after exhaling "why don't you get some rest and I'll keep watch I can't sleep anyway."

"no I just need some food and I'll be fine and then you can keep me company it'll be more fun that way" Luffy said running off to the kitchen followed by Grey

As Grey stepped in he saw Luffy fiddling with the lock on the fridge. Grey then approached the young boy and said:"wait let me wind-stalking has it's benefits" Grey created a small stick which looked like Iron and placed it carefully in the lock and blew into it and then turned the key and sure enough the lock opened.

"WOW! you make keys." Luffy uttered already in the fridge with a mouthful of meat and gathering more on the table.

"and you have quite the appetite." grey stated indulging himself with a glass of Sanji's finest white wine thinking when with the romans do as they do.

he drank and smoked as Luffy ate and they. Grey laughed at luffy with his mouth full of meat and Grey learned more about Zoro and Sanji who'd always fight, of Chopper and Robin who were both bookworms and Ussop and him and how they'd marvel at Ussop's creations.  
He also saw how Luffy spoke of Nami which showed a certain extra regard and a certain protective nature that he didn't show for the other members of the crew. Though only ever so slightly that you'd barely notice it.

"you know captain." grey said in a slightly drunk and official tone "If you ever require it I will be at your side with any advice I have and my sword at your disposal." he got up and bowed in a knightly manner and Luffy laughed and played along

"And I shall hold you to that oath sir knight." Luffy said with the most serious face he could put on then Grey looked up at him and they both rolled on the floor laughing at their little play.

They then returned to the deck and kept watch and continued speaking of adventures the crew may have ahead of them and ones the crew already had. When morning came they joined the others at breakfast and went through their morning routines, washing up, brushing their teeth and what not.

at around eleven Ussop shouted across deck: "MARINE SHIPS STRAIGHT AHEAD!"

everyone noticed Ussop's cry and Grey was in the cabin along with sanji they both stepped out seeing everyone get ready for battle Grey turned to Sanji also tapping his shoes against the deck as a manner of preparation for battle and Grey stepped forward and spoke up.

"Wait!" They all stopped and turned to Grey in sudden silence "Allow me to try and negotiate." he walked up to the bow and casually jumped off

all wide eyed running to where Grey had jumped off seeing him strolling over the water walking up to the marine ships.

"If negotiations fail watch for my signal." Grey said waving at them

meanwhile on the leading marine boat one officer was using a telescope and shouted "It's the straw hat pirates sir and... wait wait. someone is walking over here captain CAPTAIN!"

"WHAT!" a fat man yelled as he walked on deck "what's this about someone walking here."

"sir he's, he's" the officer who spotted Grey said

"I'm already here." The Grey coated man stated.

"men ATTA..." the Captain started but was cut off almost litterally as Grey's saber was put against his fat neck

"uh, uh, uh... I came to talk not fight." Grey said threatening.

"Fine take away the sword and we'll talk" the captain said showing more bravery than most men would at that point.

Grey sheathed his blade and smiled "we wish to pass and without a fuss if possible"

"No out of the question they'll court martial me." the captain replied

"Then we'll sink your boats." Grey replied dryly

meanwhile Ussop was using their telescope and looked at the ship Grey had boarded everyone was nervous thinking he'd get captured but Ussop told them they were talking and the fat man was sweating alot.

Back with the Marines Grey was going back an forth with the captain every demand denied and replied with a threat.

"Forget it unless you can afford it we don't negotiate with pirates" the Captain hinted he was open to a bribe

"oh you disgust me, trying to look all noble and serving justice but showing you're open to a BRIBE!" Grey shouted the last bit all marines looking at their captain

then Grey pulled back his fist and...

on the Merry Ussop shouted: "GREY JUST BLEW AWAY THE FAT MAN"

"I guess that's the signal" sanji said loosening his tie

then the marine ship suddenly blew apart and a few seconds later Grey landed back on the merry. Gripping his sheath in his hands "Well on the bright side." grey began some looking at him "negotiations were short." they now were lodged between the two other marine ships and they opened fire

"GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN" Luffy shouted blowing up like a balloon and bouncing back several cannonballs

Zoro flung them back or cut them up with his sword and sanji kicked them away or back at the ship

Luffy then boarded the marine ship and started 'kicking their ass' you heard things like "GOMU GOMU NO GATTLING, BAZOOKA" and "PISTOL" marines flying overboard with each shout Zoro and sanji joined there captain while nami was steering the ship and Ussop shooting down marines with his slingshot and Chopper was holding of cannon fire with his Guard point and Grey was creating blowing it away using the air currents and the he shouted at chopper: "CHOPPER GET BACK DOWN HERE I'M GOING TO FINISH THAT SHIP OFF!" chopper returned to his little form and landed on the ship and with a strike of his saber a gust of wind flung from it and it shattered the wood work on that side of the boat and the cannons flying out the other side. Grey sheathed his sword.

Then with his empty hand made a palm strike in the direction of the marine ship. A powerful wave of air blasted forth from his hand and blew a hole in the ship's hull making it sink. Luffy, Sanji and Zoro had also wrapped things on their end just in time to see Grey blast open the marine ship.

"WOW! you shot an invisible beam!"luffy yelled with stars in his eyes.

Grey took a quick drag of his cigarrette "let's get out of here."

They sailed away as the other marines boarded the remaining ship on which the crew had been battered and beaten half to death.

The rest of the day went on with relative ease and nami said by the next morning they reach a small Island and after that they'd reach water seven. They were quite impressed with Grey's ability to send blasts of air out of his hands and asked if he could do more Grey made Luffy float in the air and more laughter and feasting errupted from it.

and the day ended peacefully all of them unaware of the dangers and trials ahead of them.

To be continued.

**AN**

**Yeah Water 7, Enies Lobby all that good stuff. I wonder if any of you readers noticed certain small easter eggs let me know if you did in the review/comment section also please show me any mistakes I made or give me tips on how to write the one piece characters, so I can write a better story overall.**

**Please Review and See you next time**


	3. Chapter 3: Ice, Water, Wind and Justice

Chapter 3: Ice, Water, Wind and Justice

**AN**

**I have btw imagined (due to my lacking memory) that the davy back fight and other somewhat more filler events happened before they met grey I'm not sure if I forgot anything or am mixing up or forgetting certain events up at this point so this is a heads up (It's been a long while since I saw those episodes you know). It might feel rushed at certain points but I'm doing that because certain parts don't need retelling because well you either already read them or saw them. I don't want to alter them just add a little to the story and I have to admit I want them to be the full crew ASAP. That's when I'll be really adding to the tale, I'll be fully free post fishman Island (yes I'll be ignoring PH but that has it's reasons mainly I haven't seen it completely yet and I watch the anime refusing to read the manga I'm sorry). Anyhow Enjoy and don't forget to review, favorite, follow or whatever catches your fancy.**

**I do not own One Piece**

Grey had decided to stay on the ship and meditate his mind at peace and at one with the winds, He did however feel a quick cold in its flow which he thought could have been an ill omen but neglected it thinking that whatever it was it would not be of immediate concern, figuring it be good just to be a little more observant of his surroundings or people they would meet in the future. He woke from his peaceful meditation when he heard the hurried footsteps of the ship's doctor and sniper. When he turned to greet them they were gone. He walked inside and heard desperate voices something about helping Robin and how Chopper was the only one who could because he was the crew's doctor. Greyy quickened his pace and opened the bathroom door and saw a solid frozen Robin and steaming water everywhere along with a desperately trying to help Ussop and Chopper.

"What the hell happened?" Grey asked

"A marine admiral froze robin!" Chopper cried

"Yeah quickly help us!" Ussop also said desperately

Grey was silent and used a bubble of air to gather up water and held the hot water in place around Robin's body. Then they heard Zoro's voice call Chopper and he went up to the deck followed quickly by grey.

"Why are you three here?!" chopper asked

"We can't explain now! We'll be going back in a minute! But first we need to get this Ice off!" Zoro replied

"Right you need to douse everything that's frozen in warm water! But Robin is in the shower room right now..." Chopper explained

"Is Robin okay!?" Nami interjected

uncertainty in his young face along with the stress of the situation "It's too soon to tell..."

a sudden splash alarmed them both seeing both Sanji and Zoro had jumped in the sea.

"Will this do?" Sanji called out

"When the Ice thaws rub the spot and come up to the ship. Nami you come on up and help us with Robin." Chopper ordered "you too Grey" But as he looked Grey was gone

"Where'd he go!?" Nami shouted

Grey was moving at an incredible speed and in the distance he saw his frozen captain and heard this

"If you continue to asscioate with nico Robin she will become more of a burden than you can bear." Aokiji stated raising his foot to Luffy's frozen head "that is what it means to have that woman on your ship... Monkey D. Luffy!"

As Aokiji was about to put his foot down Grey intercepted standing front of the tall man behind him an Ice spike which the marine was about to smash

"Hoo... Another straw hat I guess." the Admiral concluded

Grey's sheath pressed against the admiral's foot "The man who froze both Robin and my Captain I presume?"

"and soon you too" Aokiji stated as Ice began to creep over the sheath towards Grey's arm.

Grey noticed this and to aokiji's surprise his ice fell off the sheath and didn't reach Grey's arm

"I've fought against ice before the trick is vibrating the air around you, that will shake off any Ice before it can take hold" Grey stated then he sent Aokiji flying with a sudden blast of wind from his empty hand.

Aokiji broke into pieces agains a nearby rock easily recovering himself. He then created a blade of Ice and attacked the Coated man.

They exchanged many blows and very fast. Grey could keep up speed wise but the force of each strike increased more and more and Grey could barely hold on. Grey then suddenly felt a cold hand grab his right arm and saw the marine had caught him offguard.

"Ice Time"

Grey Roared in pain as his shoulder was frozen. The vibrating air could only do so much as to make sure he wasn't completely frozen he knew this. Grey instinctively cut off the admirals hand. It shattered and the admiral stepped back and his hand grew back again.

"Impressive few people continue to move when hit with Ice time, mainly because they're frozen solid." Aokiji stated

"Well I'm glad to impress." Grey replied smugly and attacked again

As Aokiji wanted to block he blade was pushed back before it had even made contact with Grey's saber and as it made contact Grey shattered Aokiji's Ice Saber. Grey then embedded his saber in the admiral's chest and said "Let's see you regenerate from this!"  
With those words Grey sent a powerful air wave through his sword and made the marine exploded in a blast of wind and Ice.

But is wasn't over and Grey remained on guard as the admiral suddenly was leaning on his shoulder and another "Ice Time" his entire right arm froze and Grey lashed out again as aokiji dodged placing more spots of Ice across Grey's body. on his back, his left leg, his neck and chest.

Grey was heaving his right hand frozen to the sheath unable to let it go and leaning on his sword to keep him standing. The frozen chest was severly dangerous for him it was affecting his breathing which was crucial for the use of his powers.

"maah... I've toyed enough with you." Aokiji said "you made me strain myself."

"it would be simple to smash and kill you right now, but I have a debt to honor" Aokiji said looking past Grey over at a frozen Luffy.

Aokiji picked up his jacket and while leaving "this makes us even for thwarting Crocodile." he scratched his head "and besides... eh, Nevermind. Just something stupid smoker told me. see ya" he waved and exited the stage.

Grey Collapsed for a second using the air around him to get off the Ice from his chest when it cracked of he let took a deep breath lighting another cigarrette. Then he heard footsteps and Zoro's voice "There he is!" followed by Sanji's "Luffy!"

"he's still in one piece!" Zoro said

"that's good news!" sanji commented

Grey got up "OH! there's Grey!" sanji yelled

"Oh, I thought he had gotten lost" Zoro stated

"He doesn't want to hear that from you!" Sanji Replied

"Quickly get Luffy back to the ship I'll be right behind you!" Grey said as he had now also freed his right hand and elbow from ice and hand sheathed his blade.

"I'll Carry him! Let's Get him to the ship! Don't say what I say!" the Cook and swordsman said in unison

"Get going!" Grey hurried them running along side them

Later back on the ship chopper came bursting oustide crying his eyes out "THEIR HEARTS!.. THEIR HEARTS!.." the crew in full suspense "ARE BEATING!"

"ALRIGHT!" various cheers errupted among the crew

Grey was completely fine other than his ego he was unwounded I had been a long time since any opponent could give him a run for his money like that. Thinking I need to learn more about these devil fruits and a way to counter them.

"Nami want to set sail?" Zoro asked

"no need, the log already set we can go whenever we want besides the captain's out of commision so no go on setting sail right." the navigator stated

Chopper turned to grey after telling off Sanji and Ussop who wanted to see their captain and archeologist and Sanji ran off to the kitchen to prepare something warm for his 'Robin-Chwan!' as he'd say it.

"Are you okay? you also fought against the admiral right?" Chopper asked

Grey reasured chopper "I'm fine other then a little cold burn I'm fine." chopper examined the black spots on his neck and hand.

"I have some creams to help with the healing of those, come with me." Chopper demanded and grey knew there was no arguing with chopper when it came to treating his crew.

"very well" he followed chopper inside and from a cabinet he pulled a little jar with the ointment.

"take off you coat and shirt and let me apply the oitment." chopper ordered

grey took off his coat hanging it over a chair with his back turned to chopper. Then grey unfastened his belt and also hung his two swords on the chair as well and now he took off his shirt.

"WHAT!.. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BACK!" Chopper screamed in horror.

On Grey's back more scars were revealed a couple of smaller cuts but most remarkably was the large scald on it in the shape of a cross

"Oh crap that's right! I got that several ye..." Grey said turning to chopper

"WAAAAAH!" Chopper cried even louder now Grey's chest was also revealed and the scar that ran down his cheak and neck ran all the way down to his stomach. Along with many other scars which chopper recognised such as more scaldings, cuts, bullet wounds, stab wounds and many more.

Nami burst in followed by Zoro "Chopper What's! Kyaa!.." she was rendered speechless of what she witnessed Grey had scars she was expecting that but the burn on his back and the incredible amount of scars were somewhat frightening

"Okay everyone calm down!" Grey said "I told you all I've been in wars and countless battles since I was about twenty. There's no way I'd come out unscathed." Grey said feeling bad he'd scared his fellow crew members.

"What in the hell happened to you?" nami asked but was interrupted by zoro: "I'm sure he'll tell us all about it later for now give chopper room to tend to Grey." Zoro then dragged nami outside again with her struggling against zoro saying things like "but I want to know"

"Don't worry Chopper I got all these wounds a long time ago. Now could you please tend to my current wounds I don't need more scars right." He reasured chopper looking at the little reindeer with his brown green eyes and scarred face and chopper pulled himself together wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Right!" he said and applied the ointment and grey felt it relieve the pain and could see the less afflicted regions regress quite quickly.

meanwhile outside Zoro talked to Nami "Listen we can't ask him about it right now we have enough trouble as it is we don't want to add to his and our burden by hearing worrisome stories of Grey's life in wars okay."

"but why those wounds seemed really severe." Nami retorted

"But he's here now isn't he, besides those were scars he must have gotten some time ago apparently and those only show how tough he is." Zoro stated

"You're probably right he'll tell us when he's ready to tell us about them." Nami agreed

"Besides it would be rude we won't speak of this to anyone else and Chopper wouldn't either, you know doctor patient confidentiality." Zoro continued

"Wow zoro, confidentiality that's an expensive word for you." Nami joked

"Shut up! anyway we agree not to talk about it?" Zoro asked

"agreed." was Nami's response

Back with Chopper and Grey, Chopper was applying the ointment to Grey's Cold burns.

"Does that one still hurt?" Chopper asked as he applied cream to the black spot on Grey's neck looking at the cross

"Sometimes, but hardly ever." Grey replied

"What about the one on your chest?" Chopper continued

"It used to be quite bothersome but nowadays, I sometimes forget it's even there." Grey responded

"Chopper would you mind not talking about it to the others? Some of these bear painful memories and would rather not talk about them, yet." Grey stated

Chopper faced Grey and nodded "I promise, doctor patient confidentiality." the little reindeer then stated.

"Thanks Doctor Chopper" Grey Smiled making Chopper do his happy dance saying "Calling me doesn't make me happy at all! you bastard!"

The day sauntered on quietly as the all rested and tended to any wounds they may have gotten in their fight with the marine admiral Aokiji.

The following day Luffy was already feeling quite a bit better and joking around on the deck with a bag of flour pretending to be frozen again while Chopper and Ussop acknoledged that that was how it looked laughing at it all. Sanji was catering Nami and as soon as Luffy caught wind of the food he ofcourse requested some for him self and Zoro was taking a nap nagging Sanji to be quiet. When Robin stepped outside the Crew just looked at her in a moment of silence.

"Robin you feeling better?"Nami asked her female companion "I mean Luffy's an idiot so he'll do whatever he wants even if he doesn't feel well. but you can take you time if you need it."

"I'm fine." The dark haired woman replied

"Robin-Chwaan! can I bring you anything warm to eat?" The Cook swirled around on deck

"well if you insist, I'd like some Coffee" She replied

"YES! ROBIN-CHWAAN!" the cook swooned and swirled into the kitchen preparing coffee and serving it to the archeologist. Nami joined them in the kitchen

Grey silently entered the kitchen himself not that he needed to but it was an instinctive thing not to interrupt the conversation his crewmembers we're having. He poured himself a cup coffee. added three spoons of sugar the way he liked it. Though he did see Nami eying him or more specifically the scar on his cheek sending him a slight nod that she understood they wouldn't speak of it.

All of the sudden the ship shifted and both Nami and Sanji fell Grey was used to sudden shifts in his environment and Robin also remained seated neatly as she had caught Sanji and Nami. Grey saw the hands intenden for him dissapear before those on Sanji and Nami.

They went outside "Why'd we change our course!?" Nami demanded to know

"There's a frog doing a crawl we have to follow it and eat it!" Luffy said

Nami pleaded with Sanji and Robin who were fine with the situation and Sanji described how to cook a frog. She then turned to where Grey had been standing, to plead with him but he just said: "No problem here, Luffy let me help" he took a deep breath and blew a strong wave of air in the sails and the ship sped up after the frog. Nami now hopeless just went with the situation.

before they knew it they were suddenly stuck on something underwater. They all heard of what sounded like an oncoming train at a train crossing.

they stiffened up at the sight of the sea train and they were going to be hit Grey sprint to the front of the merry jumped on the goat head and with a clap of his hands he released a powerful wave blowing the ship back in the water out of the way of the train.

As everyone was marvelling at the sight of this 'steel ship' on the water the frog was rammed by the train despite Luffy's cry for it to get out of the way it just stayed there. When the train had passed they were still in shock at what had just happened. but were snapped out of it by the voice of a little girl saying there were pirates and they met Chimney, the perpetually drunk Cocoro baa san and their pet rabbit-cat Gonmey. Each with a broad smile plastered on their face.

Chimney explained about the train which was called Puffing Tom and Grey was quite impressed with the engineering and wondered how they'd accomplish such a large feat.

The little girl explained about the Frog as well which called Yokozuna and Water 7 which was home to the best shipwrights in the world and both Ussop and Luffy cheered declaring they'd fix the Going Merry and get a shipwright there to join their crew.

They got a map from Cocoro-san and a message to get someone named Iceberg to help them Repair there ship. Grey had never really paid attention to it but now really saw the metal plates holding the mast together and he remembered there being water in the hull. While Grey was looking at the ship Luffy was arguing they need a shipwright as 5 metres tall on there crew. Then Zoro spoke up "Isn't that it"

And they saw the Island Water 7 a huge towering fountain. Water flowing from large gates on the walls an amazing sight to behold and all of the crew voiced Grey's thoughts. They sailed through the city built on water and a kind coffeeshop owner told them they could achor at a cape down the canal. The mast broke again as Zoro was hoisting up the sails and Ussop yelled at him. Then Ussop, Luffy and Nami departed with a large amount of gold on a cart which they according to Luffy had stolen from skypiea.

After cleaning and mending the Merry everone departed for the city of water, except for Zoro who wanted to get a nap.

Grey walked in the city last.

"oh hello friend you want a Bull too?" the bull renter said

"no thanks I'll walk" Grey replied

the man looked at him puzzled saying "It's a big city you'll get tired fast c'mon rent one of my... WHAT THE!" the man shouted seeing Grey simply walk on the water

"where's the best bar in town!?" Grey Called out to the salesman

"that would be Blueno's bar it's on the east side of town here's a map!" the old man tossed him a map and Grey casually strolled up the fountain hill and as he got to the top he then jumped down and slid down on the water ways towards the bar where he drank untill he passed out. Completely unaware of the troubles and sadness that befell the people he'd begun to see as his friends.

When he returned he noticed people searching for the Straw hat pirates something about an attempt on ending the life of Mayor Iceberg. Grey looked for them all over town using his wind to find anyone's signature. he found it walking down a street atop a hotel he could sense Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Chopper and Luffy but no Ussop or Robin Grey walked to a back alley and jumped up the roof to meet his fellow nakama. They were all quite dejected and only noticed him when he spoke: "What happened?" Grey's face had a worried expression on his face

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Nami said angrily

"Sorry I don't know what's happened I was just out in the city and after drinking I passed out when I woke angry mobs everywhere." Grey replied

Luffy didn't look up still with a sullen expression and Zoro explained the situation to Grey "Ussop left the crew and we lost Robin who tried to assasinate Iceberg, the mayor of water 7."

"Why'd Ussop leave the crew?" Grey asked

"because the merry can't be fixed!" Chopper cried

"How'd we lose Robin?" Grey continued seemingly unfased by the loss of the Merry knowing how much it meant to his friends.

"She said she had to leave because it was unnavoidable and that we could no longer protect her." Sanji explained

Grey was slowly beginning to understand the situation but didn't know their next move.

"So what's the plan are we going to get Robin back or convince Ussop to rejoin us what?" Grey asked

"They fear Robin's going to attack Iceberg again and have him holed up in Galley-la HQ surrounded by all the shipwrights on the Island to protect him." Zoro layed out.

"We're going to stop Robin and anyone whose forcing her to do this" Nami stated.

"Alright then let's get going." Grey urged them.

later that night they hid amongst the trees and sure enough Galley-la was attacked and the shipwrights were taken down with ease by the assasins. When they entered or burst into Iceberg's room Robin was there as were Lucci and Kaku. Grey had heard they were shipwrights working for Iceberg but apparently they were a covert ops group of the world government. Luffy and Zoro were taken down with ease and they fled the scene along with Robin before Grey could even make a move.

Sanji was hot on their tail and had boarded the Sea train to Enies lobby fighting his way to Robin.

They used the Rocket-Man train a train without breaks and great speed. Also new to Grey was a Giant Tidal wave that had blocked their way and as he felt he had neglected his duty to protect the crew. He said: "Let me take care of the wave" as Luffy and Zoro were climbing out on front "eh we were just about to..." Grey pulled them back in "conditions are perfect for me with the wind."

Grey got on the nose of the train and held his open left hand infront of him and supported the arm on his his elbow with his right hand and wind started flowing into his palm forming a small bubble was forming. Steadily and rather fast the Wave was approaching and Luffy, Zoro, Nami and the Franky brothers were watching the coated man stand there. The air was starting to cut his hand and he pulled in one finger (the little one) then his ring finger and pointed the open hand now covered in small scratches towards the wave.

"PRESSURE CRUSH!" Grey shouted and with a shockwave released the small bubble of air and it blasted towards the wave. For a moment it seemed nothing happened and then there was a huge explosion of air as the wave was shattered for a part leaving a kilometre wide hole for the train to pass through.

"WOOOW!" They cheered on Grey's display of power as they passed through the wave and aboard they franky brother and chopper reanacted the scene of Grey's pressure crush.

They met a swordsman on the rail quickly beaten by Zoro aswell as a discarded traincar which Zoro also cut in half and they picked up Sanji a while later along with Ussop.

They Arrived at Enies Lobby the Island of perpetual sun. Before they knew it Luffy had already attacked the HQ of justice. Later the rest of the strawhats, franky family and  
Galley-la carpenters attacked.

Grey joined them in the fight blasting away scores of marines as they advanced towads the courthouse and even Ussop had joined them though he was in disguise that would only fool Luffy and Chopper.

The fight Raged on they reached the courthouse having lost one of their king bulls. Grey took revenge for the fallen beast and charged the marines with renewed vigor fueled by vengeance for a fallen and struck down hundreds of marines. In the courthouse they beat the Judge and head on up to the roof of the courthouse and learned of Robin's past. The destruction of Ohara, Jaguar D. Saul and her mother Nico Olvia.

"Sogeking light up that flag." Luffy ordered

and Ussop complied and fired a firebird star at the government flag declaring war on the world government.

"ROBIIIN!" Luffy shouted "I STILL HAVEN"T HEARD IT FROM YOU!"

Robin stood there tears in her eyes and shaking.

"SAY YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Luffy yelled again

Grey stood there alongside the Strawhat crew all awaiting Robin's Response. When Finally  
"I WANT TO LIVE!" She cried and shouted across the from the gap "I WANT TO HAVE MORE ADVENTURES WITH YOU SO TAKE ME OUT TO SEA WITH YOU!"

"Let's Go!" Was all luffy needed to say as the rocket man burst across the gap towards the Tower in which robin was held all of the straw hats jumped on it and Grey remained

"GREY C'MON WE GOTTA SAVE ROBIN!" Luffy yelled

"DON'T WORRY I'LL BE THERE SOON I'LL STAY AND HELP THE FRANKY FAMILY FOR NOW!" Grey replied

"OH OKAAAYYY!" Luffy shouted waving at Grey who was still standing on the courthouse and turned to face the rest at the island and lit up a new cigarette holding still on top of the building

"now to dish out some of my justice." Grey said to himself cracking his knuckles and started blasting waves of air towards the buildings and cannoneers stationed on top of them all of a sudden he sensed a person behind him. It was blueno who had recovered more or less and Grey recognised him as the barman in water 7.

Blueno dissappeared for a moment and attacked Grey

"RANKYAKU" and an energy wave blasted forth from his kick Grey dodged it and quickly took out his sheath and clicked loose the blade.

"SHIGAN" a close range attack this time and Grey knocked it away with his sheath making Blueno recoil

"when you entered my bar I had no Idea you were a straw hat." Blueno commented

"well I had no idea you were a marine so that makes two of us." Grey replied

"So who are you?" Blueno asked

"I'm Eothelion Heart The Grey Warrior and Part of the Straw hat pirates." Grey stated and attacked Blueno full on with his sheath knocking him over the head and ramming him in the gut then his left hand went to the blade and 'CLING' the blade hit blueno's body without damaging it.

"TEKKAI" Blueno stated

"ah litteral translation Iron mass you turn your body hard as Iron am I right." Grey stated

"Yes how'd you know." Blueno asked

"I've fought this kind of thing in a more litteral sense where the people are made of metal quite literally." Grey's eyes started glowing a bright green "I made the mistake under estimating you marine types earlier." Grey's expression became more menacing "not this time."

Grey suddenly infront of Blueno "Taka no Hane" ( AN: meaning hawk's wing) Grey's blade shot out of it's sheath and he blasted past Blueno and stood behind him in a stance as if his arms were wings.

Blueno was blasted back quite a bit but still standing. "SORU" and Blueno was standing behind Grey again and raised his finger "SHIGAN!"

Grey briefly looked at him and Blueno saw the menacing green eyes and noticed only too late that grey had caught the hand with his and now a light purple glow was coming off of his opponent.

"I told you I'd no longer pull punches against you marines" Grey said with a deathly grin his face covered in shadow and only illuminated by the Green eyes and thin purple glow around his body.

"It's time you feared me boy" Grey stated while pushing Blueno on his knees and Grey kneed him in the face making him stagger back. Blueno thought this impossible he'd been using tekkai the moment he got grabbed. Then two swift kicks made contact with Blueno's face and sent him flying to the wall.

he got up slowly walking towards grey "I won't be beaten twice..." he said whiping the blood from his lips.

"I'm not beating you I'm Destroying you." Grey replied and in an instant he stood before Blueno withi his fist next to his face releasing the punch and sending Blueno through the wall.

Blueno got up again "GEPPO!" he said trying to flee through air towards the tower too which the straw hats had gone.

Grey smiled and he took a smoke of his cigarette and took the stance as if the blade was still strapped to his hip.

"How'd you gain so much power in that little time! you MONSTER!" Blueno shouted fleeing the scene

"I used the momentum generated by your shigan attack and absorbed its energy and doubled it in my body." Grey clicked loose his blade again "allow me to demonstrate the exact power."

Blueno was trying to run faster but all for naught "Single Strike." Grey said and burst forth past Blueno who had uttered "TEKKAI" the moment Grey moved.

Grey in the sky slowly sheathed his blade and Blueno felt a thousand cuts run past him and as you heard the 'click' one heavy strike was felt shredding open the back of Blueno's clothes who was now launched throught the tower and every single wall and landed unconscious and bleeding on the bridge towards the great sea gate. Grey flew around the tower and saw marine war ships approaching and chopper in a monstrous form wreaking havoc while a blue haired man wearing a speedo was luring him in the water and he saw some of the other members lying unconscious on the ground he entered the tower and saw an unconscious wolf man at the bottom and further up he saw a close to death giraf man and woman in what seemed a bathroom fried to a crisp.

More explosions outside the tower and on the bridge he saw his captain in a deadly battle with a jaguar man and there was robin followed closely by the rest of the straw hats and getting surrounded by marines of the approaching ships could this be the buster call Robin spandam told of.

Grey burst out of the window and flew foward towards his friends and blasted down landing with a shockwave of air blasting away the approaching marines. Zoro unlocked Robin's binds with the key he had gotten.

"LINE UP" a marine called as several marines lined up in a firing line

"Get behind me!" Grey ordered the straw hat's complied.

"FIRE!" the marine ordered

Grey spun his blade around blindingly fast and caught the bullets and flung them back into the nuzzles of the guns that had fired them which exploded in their faces

"We need to get that ship over there!" Nami stated

"GO!GO!GO!" Grey yelled "ZORO, SANJI, SPEEDO-GUY YOU'RE WITH ME!" Grey ordered

the four of them fought of the marines sending them off the bridge flying. By now the war ships had taken up firing positions and began their assault and Zoro had lost his blade Yubashiri.

"GREY MIGHT NOW BE A TIME TO USE THAT OTHER BLADE OF YOURS!?" Sanji shouted kicking away more marines

"NO YOU'RE ALL IN ITS LINE OF FIRE" Grey replied keep fighting grey said blasting away a couple of marines seeing zoro fighting with two swords he shouted "ZORO CATCH!" he formed a quick katana out of wind and tossed it to Zoro who resumed cutting up marines

While the others were dodging cannon fire and fighting the marines Luffy was still in battle with Lucci. Ussop was yelling at Luffy motivating him to end it and luffy did with the blindingly fast "JET! GATTLING!" repeatedly punching Luffy Grey couldn't help but marvel at it for a moment while fighting the marines, now fully understanding Luffy's position as Captain.

Now they had to go the marines were becoming too much Grey was feeling it the fatigue was getting to him and he saw sanji heaving, Zoro panting and for some reason Franky's hair was hanging down. He also saw Nami, Robin and Ussop fighting and panting against the marines they didn't hold.

When they all heard a voice and Ussop yelled "Everyone jump in the sea!" Luffy couldn't move and was dropped in by Robin's Hana Hana hands and they all safely landed on the going merry. They all made their escape now kicking back and cutting up the cannon fire headed there way and now Enies Lobby lay there in Flames as they left it behind Robin held her hands across her chest one final time as Zoro, Sanji and Grey stood by Luffy lay on the ground unable to move. Slowly she bent Spandam backwards and evermore impossibly when she finally said the words "CLUTCH." and from what Grey gathered broke his spine and probably killed him and not one of the strawhats spoke a word about it. Grey went inside the cabin and tended to chopper along with nami so he could later tend to their wounds, although Grey had a few grazes he was only exhausted.

on the sea suddenly their ship the Going Merry broke in half still a float but no longer capable of moving. They were Greeted by another ship on which Iceberg, the Franky family, Cocoro, Chimney and Galley-la were aboard. Iceberg told them about how he rebuilt the broken merry for it's last journey and the straw hats wanted to give it a proper good bye.

Luffy set it aflame and backed away a bit Grey stood next to the rest of the Crew. Chopper in tears along with Nami, Franky and Ussop the Sogeking. Zoro and Sanji where clenching there fists or grabbing there arms slightly harder. Robin seemed unfased but didn't blink at the sight infront of her. Grey stood there and witnessed a miracle he hadn't ever beheld before, as it started snowing the Merry spoke and apologised for not being able to take them any further and now Luffy was also in tears. Grey couldn't help but shed a single tear of his own at the sight they loved that ship and the feelings they held for their ship.

The tearful goodbye lasted untill the Merry was completely sent to the bottom of the Grand Line. They were then taken back to Water 7 where they feasted into the night.

On the party Luffy was eating, Sanji cooking and flirting, Nami and Zoro drank, Chopper was doing his chop stick act, Franky was doing his dance and Ussop sang his songs of Grandeur. Grey himself also entertained the people with feats of wind and motion pictures with the smoke of his cigarette, depicting the battles they all had fought.

Grey looked at Zoro and saw him drinking, he decided to join his fellow swordsman. He sat down next to him Zoro did not look up, the green haired man was looking intently at their archeologist who was leaning against a wall. She tensed up and Zoro noticed this and Grey noticed it as well and stayed next to Zoro in silence until Robin's tense expression faded then he spoke: "Still having trouble trusting her?"

"What, when'd you get here!?" Zoro yelped shocked by the sudden company

"a couple of seconds ago." Grey replied

"No I don't distrust her." Zoro answered

"Then why the intense look towards her huh?" Grey asked taking a swing of his drink

Zoro turned a deeper shade of red, not from alcohol it seemed "I hit a nerve didn't I?" Grey jested.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zoro replied

"Oh... Don't be such an ass. You want to talk to her that's fine go on get going." Grey said drinking more. "Go see if she's fine" Grey kept urging Zoro

Finally Zoro caved to Grey's urges "Fine! Jeeze stop bugging me! I'll go talk to her." he said getting up and walking over to the archeologist to to talk to her. Grey was quite pleased with himself wanting to drink some more but finding out his glass was empty as he looked into his glass as if he didn't believe it was empty someone sat down next to him.

He looked up to see Nami sitting next to him passing him another mug filled with beer, he toasted with her. "Well what brings our lovely navigator here." Grey asked

"What you're not turning into Sanji are you?" Nami jested

"No, no... just enjoying the party

"Anyway why'd you wait before joining us at the tower back in Enies Lobby?" the Navigator asked

"Well there are some things that you kids need to do on your own that was one of the moments where I shouldn't but in too much."Grey took another drink and lit a cigarette.  
"Besides you all handled yourselves admirably and proved you didn't really need me."

"but you saved us on the bridge, bursting out of the tower blowing away those marines?" Nami inquired

"Yes, but you can't rely on me too much." Grey stated

"Why?" she asked

"because I might be gone tomorrow morning, I don't know when I might be going home." the elderly man explained

"But couldn't you just stay here?" Nami wondered somewhat saddened by the notion Grey would be leaving them some day.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't run from the duty I have to my friends at home." Grey told the red head. "But as long as I'm here I won't let anyone of you come to harm."

"That's good and we want you to know you'll always be welcome with us." Nami assured him

"What! You trying to comfort me!" Grey joked grabbing the Navigator and messing her hair

She laughed "Stop! You old man!"

"Well you can take comfort in the fact that I won't be leaving soon." grey said releasing her

"By the way what's going on over there." She pointed over at Zoro and Robin who were laughing and drinking

"Ah... Don't tell anyone I believe the swordsman has a little crush on the archelogist and vice versa." Grey told her in his drunken state.

"WHAT!" she yelped

"Shh... Shh... No one knows. besides I don't even know for sure." Grey told her in a hushed tone.

"When did that happen?" the red haired navigator asked

"I don't know, but I guess they've been harboring these feelings before you even met me." Grey explained

"Well robin did tell me she'd taken a liking to Zoro I just laughed it off" Nami continued

"What about you little one?" Grey asked

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING LITTLE!" she said as she wacked the older man

"You! so what about you, you got a crush on anyone of the crew Nami? Oh and don't say me I'm far too old for you." He jested

"No one." she stated

"really? tell you what I'll say some names and I'll see what reactions you have with each of them." Grey suggested

"Fine. I'll play your little game." Nami said

"I'm a human lie detector you do realise this right?" Grey stated to make Nami a little nervous

"Just get on with it already." Nami said somewhat agitated

"okay first up Zoro." Grey said

"HAHAHA! No way in hell!" Nami laughed

"okay what about Ussop?" Grey asked

"No, I like Ussop but he's just a good friend." She stated

"Alright and Sanji?" Grey continued

"He's nice but I'm not in love with the guy besides he's a perv." She said

"alright this is just for the sake of all men on your crew alright. so Chopper" Grey explained

"Chopper's adorable but he's like a little brother to me and all of us right." Nami had continued

"and then finally Luffy?" Grey asked

"What Luffy! No! I mean he's our captain and he did save me from arlong... I just respect him I'm not in love with him" Explained turning slightly red.

Grey laughed loudly and teared up from his laughter "Woah... hoo... ho... HAHAHA! You're seriously thinking I didn't poke through that!? AHAHAHAHAA!"

Nami turned red with embarrasement and rage she was about to whack Grey one on the head when he spoke up again: "You're in love with Luffy aren't you?" She turned an even deeper shade of red. "You better not tell anyone!" she said

"Tell anyone what? I didn't really know until you just told me AHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Grey laughed even louder

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Nami yelled

"Told you I'd get the truth out of you" Grey said still laughing

"You're a demon you know that!" Nami stated now laughing herself

"I know!" he said staring at her they were both silent for a moment and resumed laughing

"Did you do the same to Zoro?" Nami asked both she and him stopped laughing

"No the swordsman is so easy to read emotionally there's hardly any trick to it." Grey said wiping away a tear.

"OOOOOI! NAMI! GREY! COME TRY THE FOOD!" Luffy called out to them and they joined their ever energetic captain

The party lasted for days and when it was over, Franky was now turned to their side and building their new ship. There was also a run in with the Hero Garp and his apprentices Coby and Helmeppo. Then there was a shocking revaltion of which Grey was quite oblivious that this Garp was Luffy's grandfather and Luffy's father was the leader of the Revolutionary army. Other than that there were also several other small adventures for each of the crew among which one was Zoro looking after a couple of kids and saving their adoptive mother who now also adopted Zoro. Robin and Grey saw him with the kids while out shopping for more books. To which Robin commented that "He'd look good as a father." Zoro just turned red and made them swear to keep their mouth shut, they complied.

As their new ship the Thousand Sunny was completed and they left fleeing from Garp. Ussop came running

"I'M SORRY?" in tears he shouted.

Luffy extended his arm to him "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU IDIOT! GRAB MY HAND!" and pulled him aboard

With their first ever 'Coup de Burst!" they blasted of in the horizon escaping the marines and setting forth on their next adventure along with their new Nakama Franky the Shipwright.

To Be Continued.

**AN**

**Well that's it the wanted poster bit comes next time and I have to admit I'm bad at romance. Also the Story is told from the all knowing perspective but only what grey sees and hears so far. I'm planning on making each of the Straw hats have their own moment to shine but this is still my first story and I'm getting better I know that much but I'm still hoping to get some Reviews please do so I won't know what can be done better if I don't know what needs improving.**

**See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Cowboy

Chapter 4: Cowboy

**AN**

**I have to admit the previous chapter was a lot to take in at once but I felt in water 7 everyone of the crew had there specific roles and I didn't want to mess that up to much with Grey running through it as well. But rest assured this chapter will not really be covering any one piece event in the canon it'll be my own filler in which I'll be introducing some new characters.**

It was a sunny day on the Thousand sunny everyone was still still relishing in their victory over the World goverment. Grey noticed Robin smiled more brightly, more honestly. Grey was resting lying under the shadow of the mikan trees on the top deck. They had a new member in their crew Franky he was a Cyborg of his own making. Always wearing a Hawaii shirt and a speedo along with sunglasses that he hardly ever took off.

"Yo Grey-bro." A voice called making Grey open his eyes

"ah, Hello Franky what can I do for you?" Grey asked getting up

"Well, we never got to talk back in water 7 so I figured it might be a good time to get to know you." Franky explained

"Yes, I'd enjoy that. You wanna grab a drink while we talk?" Grey asked

"Sounds SUPER!" Franky said taking his signature pose. They went inside and Franky grabbed a Cola and Grey poured himself a cold glass of whatever it was Sanji had concocted for the ladies on the ship.

"So what'd you want to know?" Grey asked

"Well I've heard alot about you already from the rest of the Crew." The blue haired man said

"And I heard you're story as well from Iceberg back in water 7 so let's start with basics and see where we go from there." Grey suggested

"That's a SUPER! Idea" Franky stated

"So Franky how old are you?" Grey started

"I'm 34 how about you?"

"I'm 197 your turn."

"197! how'd you get so SUPER old are you a Cyborg?" Franky exclaimed

"Well it's sort of natural for where I'm from people just age differently in terms of here I'm probably about ten to fifteen years older than you." Grey explained "anyway, my turn what are you're skills?"

"I'm a Cyborg, I have several different weapons up my sleeves, quite litterally."slipping off a glove revealing his metal hand. "And I can use air blasts similar to you I guess. So what about you?"

"Well I'm obviously a swordsman." he pointed towards his blades "I as you said control wind and can fire blasts of air pressure of control air currents and I can even create solid objects out of thin air." Grey explained

"Well I imagine you must be SUPER powerful. because I saw Blueno lying on the bridge and first I saw him lying with you guys on the courthouse he must have woke up and fought you am I right?" Franky asked

"Oh yeah that wasn't exactly wind I used." Grey said

"Really, then what'd you use." Franky inquired

"well like you I have a couple of tricks up my sleeves. I used my other power."

"another power?" Franky continued

"Well I have more than one power. I used momentum it's a different type of power I use something called Lore."

"Lore isn't that like tales of old or something like that?" Franky noted

"Yes but in my world it also is the fuel of the powers we have. It can run out it's like stamina or your cola. But with me I have a constant stream I take out of the wind and it constantly powers me." Grey explained

"Okay so this momentum is a different power also fueled by lore." Franky said

"Yes but momentum is a little different. It's a lot more dangerous." Grey lit a smoke

"How so?" Franky inquired

"Well it requires me to be empty of lore and that means all of my wind powers need to be gone and then I can absorb the strength of anyone and anything in motion the faster or stronger the motion the more powerful my momentum is." Grey explained and took a drag from his smoke "It means I need to be completely defenceless for a brief moment before I can resume any attack. But for it's weakness it's significantly more powerful than wind it's also fueled by the anti-matter of lore, Anti-Lore for short which follows the principle of give and take."

"that's some scientific stuff you're spouting out there." Franky said scratching his head

"Don't worry about it right now all you need to know is I know how to use it." Grey said reasuringly to the cyborg.

"So you're basically saying you have something like a devil fruit ability?" Franky asked

"In essence yes but it follows some different principles." Grey explained

"Ok so how are you in water?" Franky had to ask

"I can swim and breath underwater, walk over water and fly over it as well." Grey replied

"You're a SUPER man Grey-bro" Franky said

"Thanks Franky I really welcome the company of someone more my age, in essence, I was feeling a little old amongst these youngsters." Grey jested like an elderly man "I really admire your work on the ship Franky I'm glad you're here." Grey said as he got up and exited the lounge.

As he stepped outside again he saw Luffy and Ussop fishing but nami and robin drinking Sanji's drink under the parasol on the top deck while Sanji was swirling around them he saw zoro training in his gym in the crow's nest but Chopper was nowhere to be found so he decided to look for the littler reindeer in his office. Sure enough Grey found the youngest member of the crew in his office organising the medicines and books on shelves. He leaned against the door post silently standing there waiting for chopper to notice him.

"Ah! Grey you scared me." the little reindeer jumped dropping some of the books he was holding

Grey Laughed helping Chopper pick them up and put them in their place on the shelf.

"Was there something you needed, does one of your scars hurt?" Chopper said already putting a stethoscope to Grey's chest.

"No, no I'm fine I just wondered what you were doing." Grey stated

"Well then do you mind me asking you a question about your scars more specifically." Chopper asked

"I told you I won't tell you the tale of the big ones just yet, you know that right?" Grey inquired

"Yes, I wasn't interested in that right now. I was interested in why you were so unharmed after our battle at Enies Lobby you fought just as hard as all of us right?" Chopper asked

"Yes I did but you want to know why or how I remained fairly uninjured." Grey stated

"Yes." Chopper said

"Well, You see I have hollow bones. They break quite easily although they heal faster than others but still hurt just as much." Grey explained

"but what about all those scars then?" Chopper asked again

"Each of those scars was a close run in with death for me. Well, most of them." Grey replied

"Then that means you can't get hit or it's over for you. Is that correct?" Chopper continued

"Yes any single hit could be fatal for me that's why I pretty much avoid or block every single attack at me." Grey explained

"Well that's good. It means I won't have to treat you as often as I might have to treat the others." Chopper stated

"Well that's true but if I ever do get hit I might be in for some serious surgery Chopper I don't want to worry you but I have full confidence in you as a Doctor." Grey said looking the little doctor in the eye

"You bastard! Telling me you're confident in my doctor skills doesn't make me happy at all!" Chopper said doing a happy dance

"why don't we join the rest outside?" Grey suggested and the little reindeer smiled and nodded in compliance to Grey's suggestion and they stepped outside Chopper first followed by Grey.

Chopper immediately joined Ussop and Luffy in fishing and Grey decided he'd train along with Zoro and climbed up the ladder to the crow's nest. Inside Zoro was lifting weights the size of giant boulders. Grey interrupted his training by speaking "Zoro wanna go a few rounds with me?" while tossing Zoro a towel who had put down his weights.

"Sure I wouldn't mind but I can't really practice Santouryuu right now with yubashiri broken" Zoro explained

Grey formed a katana of wind and took off his coat and place the Grey Blade on the bench "don't worry I can supply you with this one" he said tossing him the blade

"Great then let's start." Zoro said doing a couple of practice swings with the wind blade.

Grey held the sheath of Brother's Lament in his right hand the blade still enclosed in it.

"I noticed you use a lot of Iai movements." Zoro noted before they began

"I Found it the most useful for my form of fighting" Grey said stretching himself a little "Shall we begin?"

Zoro took his posistion and attacked "TORA GARI" Grey dodged and then tried to slap Zoro on the head with his sheath but it was blocked quickly and smoothly.

"oh... You''ve been practicing." Grey noted in the lock clicking loose his blade. Zoro just grinned

Alot of fast blows where exchanged Grey still easily blocking or dodging the strikes and now Zoro also had no trouble dodging and blocking the attacks Grey made. Grey felt it was time to finish the round and twisted his blade and locked down both of Zoro's blades on the ground and struck at Zoro's head with the empty sheath but Zoro ducked and freed his blades from Grey's hold. "ONI GIRI!" and the three strikes were blocked by Grey's single blade they stood there in lock for a couple of seconds "How about we call this one a draw." Grey suggested

"Agreed" Zoro groaned still pushing against Grey but finally they both stepped back.

"You're an exceptional Swordsman Zoro trust me on that." Grey stated wiping the sweat off of his brow.

"you're not to bad yourself." Zoro said passing Grey a towel while grabbing one for himself. They both sat down on the bench drinking some water

So how'd it go with robin back at the party?" Grey asked

Zoro spat out the water he'd been drinking and coughed "What why'd you bring that up now?" Zoro asked turning a little red

"Well when should I have brought it up right now seemed the best time" Grey stated

"Well anyway it turns out Aokiji was a the party for a moment." Zoro said with a grim expression. Grey also remembered his brief fight with the ice man and felt Zoro's worry

"But he left after talking to Robin from behind the wall there." Zoro said

"Then it's okay I'd rather not face him again any time soon." Grey stated.

"I hear you." Zoro agreed raising the flask and taking a drink

"But you seemed to be having a good time with the archeologist after that." Grey said returning to the topic and Zoro turned red again.

"Well we were just enjoying the party." Zoro said at a loss for words.

"C'mon Zoro you're in love." Grey stated quite bluntly

"Love only dulls the blade." Zoro said returning to his standard scowl

"Then sharpen it again." Grey said reaching into the pocket of his coat that lay on the bench next to him "Let me show you something" and grey pulled a small golden ring from the pocket.

"what's that?" Zoro asked knowing full and well what it was

"It's my wedding ring." Grey stated looking at the little gold ring and gave it to Zoro "I used to be married."

Zoro looked at the ring on the inside it was inscribed with a text reading 'Through storms and breezes'. Zoro returned the ring "Used to be?"

"Yes she died long ago." Grey stared at the ring melancholic "I have a son, I didn't know him for the first part of his life, part of it is to blame to my duties as the Grey Warrior but I feel most of it was still my own fault."

"So you regret falling in love?" Zoro asked

"No! those were some of the happiest days of my life, and it gave me a reason to fight harder, train more and become stronger." Grey countered looking at Zoro "I agree with you love dulls the blade, but only at first after that it only makes it sharper beyond your imagination." Grey put the ring away.

"I never thought of it that way." Zoro thought about Grey's words

"Zoro life is short, even for me, don't waste your chances at happiness." Grey stated putting on his coat again "Make use of those opportunities when they come along son" Grey then took his leave.

He now saw the archeologist sitting alone at the table and joined her "So miss Archeologist how are you today?"

"Very well thank you for asking Eothelion." Robin replied

"Oh, Calling me by my first name now instead of Grey-san, why the sudden change." Grey asked

"I am no longer on edge, because I no longer feel I might leave them soon and I have grown fond of you." She replied

"Why I'm flattered." Grey stated

Robin now looked at Grey smiling a sly smile "what about you? you're also alot more open and friendly with the crew have they grown on you as well."

Grey smiled back realising he himself had lost his static self when around the crew "I guess they have. Besides you've all become like family to me." Now Grey was silent for a moment realising what he'd just said and stared off in the distance.

Robin took his hand and said "I know how you feel." snapping Grey out his thoughts

"Yes, wow... I just realised I could be leaving any day." Grey stated "and I don't want to anymore."

"I too knew I could be leaving any day and I got attached to them anyway now I can't imagine my life without them and I don't have to." she said

"I envy you Robin, I have to leave when I can. Because if I don't I'll be responsible for the death of millions." Grey stated

"Millions?" Robin asked

"My world is at war Robin and I play a large part in it, I am needed to fight the evil in my world." Grey explained

"What evil is that Grey."

"I've already said to much, don't burden yourself with my troubles." Grey replied "I'll tell you about when the time is right" he lit a cigarette.

as he smoked he noticed the archeologist looking through the window in the gym where Zoro was training shirtless. "Liking what you see up there." Grey slyly stated

"What are you talking about?" Robin said unfased.

"Oh! don't be like that I saw you eyeing Zoro up there."

"So?"she replied

"And I had a good talk with Nami back in Water 7." Grey said now it was his turn to have a sly smile plastered on his face.

Grey saw the color rise in her cheeks ever so slightly 'she's good at hiding her emotions' he thought 'but that's to be expected given her past'. Grey smoked "Well you know that's fine right, falling in love."

Robin faced him "I've learned that it's somewhat inconvenient with our lifestyle." she stated dryly

"Well I agree, but I'm not asking you to marry him or anything I'm just saying it's fine to fall in love." Grey explained "Besides it's especially in our lifestyle you should act on feelings because it there's no time like the present."

"I agree Grey but I don't think the feelings will be returned the swordsman doesn't believe in love." She replied

"You never know, he could surprise you" Grey stated

Grey took his leave from the archeologist and headed down to the aquarium and placed his blades carefully infront of him and sat down in the middle of the room to meditate. He quietly went into a deep trance. He felt the flows of the wind and the cold breeze he had felt a couple days ago was there again but this time it was stronger more present. Grey shivered and started sweating. Trying to get clearer vision of what was going to happen or who.

Sanji walked into the aquarium and saw Grey sitting in the middle Sanji lit up a cigarette and spoke up "Oi! Grey" he called. it was replied with silence. he walked over to Grey and saw Grey was sweating and shivering "Oi,Oi! Grey!" Sanji shook him trying to wake him up. It didn't work he grabbed a glass of water and threw it in his face.

"Woah!" Grey woke up panting for air "What happened? Why am I wet?"

"You were sweating and shivering while meditating." Sanji said "What happened should I get Chopper?"

"No, I'm not ill but I think something bad might happen... Soon" Grey stated.

Sanji looked at him very seriously "What kind of thing might happen?"

"I don't know. It could be nothing but I felt a strong and Cold presence but I couldn't place it." Grey explained "Anyhow it could be nothing."

"What do you mean nothing Grey whatever was going on here it was serious." Sanji commented

"Sanji, don't tell anyone what happened there might not even be any real danger." Grey said

"What but you just said that..." Sanji started but was interrupted by Grey.

"Trust me Sanji that it won't matter to you because I can only feel this if it involves lore and if it does that means it won't be anyone from here. Which is practically impossible."

"How can you be sure Grey? You never told us what happened before you got here, or even how you got here." Sanji noted

"Well you never asked how I got here." Grey replied.

Sanji kicked him on the head. "THEN TELL US IDIOT."

"Ow! Okay, okay..."Grey said rubbing his head "But I don't remember much of what happened, all I remember is that I went through a portal and woke up battered up on Horn Island." Grey explained.

"Then couldn't others have gone through the portal?" Sanji asked

"Well theoretically but I don't know if anyone has though. I admit it has been a source of concern for me." Grey stated

"Why a source of concern?" Sanji inquired

"Well... This is just a Guess but..." Grey started

"ISLAND AHEAD!" there captain shouted running in the aquarium.

Sanji looked at Grey who still had a worried look on his face but quickly decided to lighten the mood and follow their captain's example. "An Island we might be able to restock on some food." Sanji said.

"YAY FOOD!" Luffy continued running around and shouting excitedly. "But Nami said the Island seemed unihabited."

"Well then we'll have to hunt or gather some fruits." Sanji continued "Mind Helping out Grey?"

Grey gathered himself figuring Sanji understood him "uh... Sure no problem I could use the exercise." Grey told them.

They landed on the Island "Alright everyone we need to restock on food and water so some of us we'll go hunting and gathering and the rest will tend to the ship!" Nami stated "I want to explore the Island for my maps so I'll be going with the gathering crew who else is coming?"

"I'll go it smells like adventure here!" Luffy exclaimed

"I'm also coming." Grey said

"okay then the rest of you help with filtering water and clean up the ship."

"YES NAMI-SWAAANNN!" Sanji swirled around telling the others to clean there rooms and having a short fight with Zoro who just wanted to take a nap.

Nami, Luffy and Grey disembarked and explored the Island Grey was somehow still a little on edge. Nami noticed this "Grey are you alright?" Nami asked in a hushed tone

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry I just had a bad feeling." Grey replied but kept his hand on the sheath of his saber.

"What kind of bad feeling?" Nami asked

"WOAH! I just saw some kind of animal it was really fast so fast I couldn't really see it." Luffy said before Grey could respond

"Luffy, Nami stay close to me I sense something." Grey said

Nami started to sweat and cowered behind Grey Luffy just walked up to him asking "You sense something like what."

"I don't know but it feels like Lore but that should be impossible." Grey stated "Get ready for a fight Luffy." Grey had continued.

They now stood in a tight circle "...ryy..."

"Did you hear that?" Nami said and they remained silent looking around in the forest for any clues to where the sound came from. Grey relaxed sighing "Ah good... It must have been my imagination" stepping out of the circle.

"Oh good you scared m... WAAH!" Nami screamed as Grey was suddenly attacked and swooped in the bushes a couple of meters to the left you could hear a struggle

"GREY!" Luffy shouted running over to him along with Nami. They saw grey fight against something it looked human but had scales and claws but a human face. Grey was punching it but it stuck to him trying to bite him with razor sharp teeth. Grey dodged the biting while lying under him and grabbed it's head and quickly snapped it's stopped moving and fell on him dead.

"FUCK! Oh crap this isn't good!" Grey said throwing the man like beast off of him

"What is that Grey?" Nami yelped at the sight of the beast which Grey dragged with him towards the Navigator and Captain.

"You two get back to the ship where there's one of them there's more don't look back and I'll be there soon." Grey said while his eyes began Glowing green.

"What's wrong Grey?" Luffy now asked

"Not now! Get back to the ship I'll explain when I get back." Grey said taking out his sheath and turning to the direction they were walking in gripping his sheath in his right hand.

Luffy nodded and took nami's hand wanting to run "gaaaarrrrryyyyy..." it sounded from the forest behind them.

"GO NOW!" Grey demanded

Luffy and Nami ran back to the ship hearing screams behind them as grey was out of sight. As they reached the ship they were met with concerned eyes.

"What happened out there where's Grey?" Zoro asked

"We don't know Grey told us to run really seriously and there was this weird creature..." Nami responded

"You left Grey there with strange creatures?!" Ussop yelped

"Don't worry Grey's strong he can handle himself." Luffy stated without any worry.

"Should we look for Grey-san?" Robin queried out loud.

"No he said he'd meet us back here." Nami explained

They then heard loud cries of pain in the distance "That doesn't sound good." Sanji stated

"I believe that is the sound of someone losing their limbs." Robin stated dryly

"Keep your macabre comments to yourself Robin!" Ussop yelped at the idea Grey had lost an arm or more likely was cutting one off.

The ground trembled a little and in the distance the forest was rumbling and a couple of trees were flying.

"Woah that must be some SUPER fight over there!"Franky joined in.

The crew looked to the forest from the beach head as the ground and forest continued to tremble and grumble. There were some dust explosions as well and then it went quiet. The crew waited in suspense and heard something move in the bushes and all tensed up and readied for anything.

Grey walked out casually and covered in blood. "WAAH! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Chopper yelped

"YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!" Ussop shouted in reply.

Chopper ran over "Are you alright..." Chopper's eyes grew wide and saw Grey was completely unscathed and it was his blood he was covered in. More over in his right hand he held his saber and in his right dangled a severed head.

The crew was perplexed, Nami grew pale along with Chopper and Ussop. Grey threw the head on on the ground revealing a human like face but with sharp teeth and a greenish skin tone along with scales on the cheeks.

"Okay people I'm sorry you had to see this, but it's neccesary." Grey stated

Robin immediately picked it up asking "Why did we have to see this?" Grey then looked at each and everyone of the crew.

"This is something from my world it's called a 'Gary' it's a clone of one man who's infact called Gary." Grey explained then he took off his coat and headed over to the sea to clean the blood out. "It's not as strong as any normal Lore user. Well not as strong as most people I know but it is very powerful according to what I've witnessed here." Grey said while cleaning his coat.

"But you said nothing had followed you here." Nami stated

"No I said I wasn't sure if anything else had come with me." Grey replied "But that is beside the point right now. These were beta's, Garys come in three levels. Beta is the lowest but there are many different variants and they come in ridiculous numbers." Grey explained in a serious tone.

"Why are you telling us this?" Ussop inquired

"Because my war has followed me and I can't always be there to protect you." Grey stated

"We don't need your protection we can fend for ourselves." Zoro stated Sanji nodded in agreement along with Luffy.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! These are Lore powered beings meaning that each and everyone of them has powers similar to devil fruits." Grey stated "Imagine an army of devil fruit users, in which each soldier has at least eaten two devil fruits and can use them both."

"But that's not possible you can't eat twp devil fruits." Robin explained

"That's why I'm explaining that these aren't devil fruit users, these are Lore users so let me continue explaining and then I'll ask you all a question, agreed?" Grey stated somewhat sad.

"HMM, go ahead grey. we'll listen." Luffy stated looking seriously while nodding

Grey sighed his shirt still covered in blood along with his pants and boots. "Alright... Like I was saying there are three sorts of Gary. the head I brought along is a beta the lowest rank there are many of them and they differ greatly in power so even a lowly beta can provide a challenge." Grey lit a cigarette and sat down on a nearby rock the rest of the straw hats stood or sat down around him. "Then there's Alphas those are very powerful and much more adapted to whatever environment they inhabit."

"what do you mean adapted?" Nami asked

"Every single Gary has the power of adaption or absorbtion it allows them to adapt to their environment to a level where they could have been naturally evolved beings from that place in a very short time." Grey explained taking a drag from his smoke "Now back to the Alphas. Alphas are very potent and dangerous, they can be recognised by the face and by the alteration their body has undergone the look nothing like humans other than the face." Grey smoked still holding his lighter flicking it on and off. "Then there's the final level: Zetas. Zetas are fairly hard to recognise because there are very few of them I've only seen a total of seven of them and they beat me and my friends severly."

"Woah so those things are strong." Ussop said cowering a little

"Anyhow when you encounter Betas I know you can handle them but Alpha and up I want you to run." Grey stated

"OK!" Nami, Chopper and Ussop said in chorus

"WE REFUSE!" Was the other chorus line by Sanji, Zoro and Luffy

"I wanna fight one of those Zetas." Luffy stated with a grin on his face

"I'M SERIOUS NO FIGHTING ZETAS!"Grey Shouted "you guys might even be able to handle Alphas but Zetas are something different." Grey continued "But the Garys aren't what I'm worried about the real problem is whether or not they have a leader or master of sorts."

"What do you mean Grey-bro?" Franky asked

"Their masters from my world are very dangerous... It's best if I show you." Grey replied unfastened the belt around his shirt and took off the shirt once again revealing many scars Grey had gotten over the years.

Nami and Chopper looked away for a moment, Luffy's mouth fell along with Sanji's. Franky lifted his glasses his eyes widened. Robin and Zoro were fairly unfased.

"The War in my world has given me the majority of these scars. The masters of the Garys are mainly responsible." Grey took another drag of his cigarette "not all of the scars are from the current war some are from those of the past but the one over my left eye and the scalding on my back are from the same man. I'm however sure he isn't here." Grey explained

"How can you be sure, I mean these Gary guys are here." Zoro noted

"Because one thing I remember is that he wasn't present at the battle that brought me here." Grey explained. "But I can't remember who was present so I'm not sure who was there. On their side or mine."

"So what was the point of explaining this?" Sanji asked.

"If one or more of them is here, masters of the Garys, then I bring serious danger to the crew even the possible death of us all." Grey stated seriously making Ussop and Nami pale and shudder in fear clinging to eachother "So let me ask my question or more of a request."

"Go ahead." Luffy said

"Leave me here and run at the first sight of someone else like and I'll handle this on my own. It might not guarantee your safety but that way you'll atleast be out of the firing line." Grey requested in a deadly serious tone.

"I REFUSE!" Luffy shouted with his arms in the air "You're our friend we'll kick their asses if they try to hurt you or us!"

"That's right" Nami cheered

"We won't let them get us without a fight." Zoro said with a smile

"You've already seen what they did for me Grey-san, we'll do the same for you." Robin stated smiling friendly.

Grey put out his cigarette on the rock he sat on and smiled "You really are a crazy bunch"

"No but that's how it goes we take care of each other." Chopper said smiling

Luffy put out his hand, Nami put her hand on Luffy's, then Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Franky, Robin and Chopper. Grey rose from where he sat putting his hand on theirs. "We'll help you find those guys Grey." Nami said

"Then we'll kick their asses!" Luffy continued

"And get you home." Sanji followed

"You guys... Thanks." Grey replied overwhelmed by their resolution and his happiness.

"One, Two, Three... " Ussop counted they raised their arms on the three and all of them cheered.

They went back to gather fruit and hunt but closer to the beach because Grey asked, he was still worried there were more out there. This took the rest of the day and Grey seemed put at ease finding no more Garys or other Lore presences

and as they returned to the ship everyone with fruit and hunted meat Grey dropped his bag and paled slightly at the sight. There was a man standing on this ship he looked like a cowboy. He had young face short messy hair sticking out from under his hat and a bandolier around his chest and the boots with the spores the whole works of a cowboy including two six shooters strapped to his hip. He was crouching down on the railing of the ship.

"Well howdy partners." the Cowboy said

Grey just gritted his teeth and had drawn his sheath while Luffy replied to the greeting "Hi I'm Luffy who're you?"

"My name is Danny Derailo, or Daniel as Grey calls me over there. I'm sorry but could you hand him over?" Derailo jumped off the ship and walked over smiling arms open as if going for an embrace.

"Hand who over?" Luffy replied looking puzzled

"Ah you know, the angry tall guy, with the sword, you know Grey" He said scrathing his head smiling a little too friendly.

"Derailo leave them out of this" Grey said with anger in his tone

"Woah! Shut up! Was I talkin' to you old guy, Hmm? I was talking to your friend there." Derailo said suddenly ticked off by the interuption

"So tell me kid, what got you in league with a dangerous fellow like old Grey here huh?" He said with a smile again but this time the twinkle in his eyes was more crazy or even insane. Nami, Chopper and Ussop backed away a little. While Zoro, Sanji and franky braced themselves.

"Woah... pardners what's with the tence looks on their faces eh, You thinkin'I'm gonna do somethin?" The cowboy stated getting ever closer. "I'm not here for any of you but you seem to be of value to the old man you're haulin' know what I mean."

The quick speaking of the man ticked Zoro off, Sanji lit a cigarette along with Grey and all of a sudden the cowboy stood next to Luffy putting his arm around the rubber boy without anyone seeing it only grey followed the movement to Luffy looking directly at Danny. "Woah when did he... HOW?!" Ussop asked out loud

Zoro clicked loose his blade and Franky pointed his arm in their direction while Sanji took a battle stance Grey just stared never taking his eyes off of the cowboy.

"uh,uh,uh... I wouldn't do that" Derailo stated tapping one of his guns with his free arm "I'm just having a chat with this straw hat kiddo over here."

Luffy just laughed "You're a funny guy."

Derailo squeezed Luffy's arm "uh your arm feels weird are you human?"

"I'm a Rubber man I ate the Gomu Gomu fruit"

"Oh really" Derailo started pulling and squeesing Luffy's rubber body "Fascinating... But do you mind ginving Grey to me it would make things easier." the cowboy still had a smile on his face but a twisted twinkle in his eye

Luffy replied simply "Nope, I'm not giving up Grey. He's part of my crew."

The smile was gone and Derailo now stood in front of the crew again "Ah too bad. I was hoping you'd make this easy for me but now I have to kill you and take in Grey after that." he unclasped his holster.

"OVER MY COLD DEAD REMAINS DERAILO!" Grey shouted blasting forthi with speeds even faster than any of the straw hats could see. Grey cut but Danny was unharmed he stood back a couple metres.

"Oh Grey, Grey, Grey... You ought to know better than attack me you know I'm faster." The cowboy stated now twirling his guns in his hands.

"EVERYONE RUN! HIDE! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Grey ordered clicking loose his blade

"They ain't going nowhere." The friendly voice was completely replaced by a crazed and dark voice. He fired his pistols in a rapid succesion Grey replied with a blast of wind but not toward Derailo, he knocked over the straw hats. The treeline was hit by the bullets creating holes as big as cannon balls. Grey returned his gaze to Danny and he was about to stab him with a large hunting knife, Grey only just in time placed his blade in the way and blocked it.

"I hat knives." Grey stated

"I know pardner." Danny replied pushing harder with the knife.

Derailo dissappeared making Grey nearly fall over because he was pushing with his blade to block. The strawhats had made it into the forest and were watching the fight from a distance.

"COME ON OUT DANIEL! YOU CAN'T SENSE THEM THEY DON'T HAVE ANY LORE!" Grey shouted out in the open.

"Well you're right partner but..." The cowboy's ominous voice sounded as if it was everywhere "... I wasn't hunting them." He appeared behind Grey Ussop and Nami covered their eyes as Danny was about to backstab Grey.

The cling of Grey's saber made Zoro's eyes widen, Grey didn't even look and place the sword straight behind him blocking the point of the knife. This happened two, three more times before it seemed as if Danny Derailo had completely dissapeared but you could see Grey move his arms all around him and you could hear the clinging of blades. Finally Grey crossed his sheath and blade infront of him catching the knife and they were in a lock again.

"Oh mister Heart you really are giving me a run for my money again." The cowboy said

"You too." Was Grey's response.

Zoro noticed Grey's coat had cuts here and there but the cowboy was also hit but neither of them were actually injured.

"LOOK GREY'S EYES ARE GLOWING!" Luffy yelled earning him a punch from Nami who Shushed him "We're supposed to be hiding and let Grey fight this guy."

"Still those shots were nearly simoultaneous and packed quite the punch." Franky stated looking over to the trees that had been destroyed by the shots fired from the cowboy.

"What's with the glow in Grey's eyes though?" Sanji wondered aloud.

Grey pushed Danny away and slashed away at him. The cowboy responded with blocking it with his knife and then jumped back while putting his knife on his back drawing his pistols and shooting again. Grey kept moving toward him and slashed the bullets in half they hit the ground and tree line, again creating large dust explosions and shattering the trees.

As Grey got close again Derailo jumped back again but Grey still lashed out in the open air releasing a powerful wave of air it hit Derailo. "ARGH!" he yelled as he was sent flying into the rocks. Daniel's face got more angered.

"Now the Cowboy's eyes are also glowing!" Luffy said but this time in a more silent tone

Danny's eyes glowed a pale purple "Time to end this eh, pardner." he said while reloading his pistols and pointing both guns towards Grey

Grey's eyes still glowing their pale bright green sheathed his blade and took stance "I couldn't agree more." Grey replied with a neutral expression.

The straw hats held their place and were held in the suspense of the battle in front of them.

Then after a moments silence, Grey blasted towards Danny and he replied by pulling the triggers on his guns. Grey dodged some of the bullets while placing his sheath in the way of others. The stray bullets shattered nearby rocks, Grey clicked loose his blade and struck but missed him because Derailo had dodged and was now flying in mid air reloading at blindg speed and firing again. Grey dashed upward blocking the bullet in his path. I was as if cannon balls had rained where Grey had stood. Grey spun around in this air and delivered a crushing strike of wind toward the Cowboy who tumbled upward. Danny holstered his guns back flipped and pulled his knife and held it with both hand and it seemed he was going to use the free fall to stab Grey. But dissapeared again and reappeared as he struck Grey who had blocked but apparently the force of the strike was so great they blasted down again in the sand creating a dust explosion, the impact shook the island.

"GREEEEYYYY!" Luffy shouted thinking the cowboy had beaten him and was about to run towards his aid but when the dust cleared Grey lay there but not harmed he was now also glowing over his entire body, very faintly but visible, in a dark purple glow.

The cowboy paled as he was slowly pushed backward as Grey got up never releasing the lock the were in. "WHAT THE HELL HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT YOUR BONES SHOULD BE SHATTERED BY THAT IMPACT!?"

"Well I guess I'm not that frail anymore." Grey stated even though his lip was bleeding and he was in fact hit quite a bit.

Danny jumped back again and drew his guns blindingly fast and started firing, Grey now hardly moved but none of the bullets hit him. Grey took stance and dissapeared in a similar fashion like Danny. The cowboy responded by also dissappearing and shockwaves filled the sky shaking the Island and waves around the Island.

"Where are they I can't see them!?" Chopper Cried

"But I can feel them!" Sanji said they were all having trouble standing there ground as it quaked.

the quaking stopped as now Danny was launched out of thin air into the ground leaving a small crater. He got up and looked heavily beaten but Grey was shaking and bleeding as well however his face wasn't showing it.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE HOW CAN YOU BE AS FAST AS ME!?" Derailo shouted panicked and maniacally pointing his guns towards Grey, who just looked down at him his Glowing eyes and body hovering menacingly in the air.

"FUCK YOU GREY!" Derailo shouted and "HUNTER VOLLEY!" Danny swiped his guns horizontally in front of him shooting out pale purple glowing streams of light

"BEAM!" Luffy, Ussop and Chopper cheered

Grey dissappeared from the air and was now on the ground directly below him the shots followed him in an arc. He dashed towards Derailo the bullets hitting the ground behind him creating large explosions and he reached Derailo and time seemed to slow down as he reached for his knife. Grey's saber enclosed in his sheath and he clenched his fist and coldly uttered the words "One down." and the punch connected with Danny's stomach. For a moment it was silent and all the air seemed to be sucked towards Grey's fist. The following shockwave shattered the trees and rocks alike. The isle was shaking, blood was gushing from Danny's mouth and he was blast away. Breaking through trees and rocks as he crashed into a hill leaving another crater. Danny opened his eyes and before he could retaliate Grey was above him again, crashing down on him again with his fist. Creating another explosion but Grey had punched the ground he pulled out his hand and saw danny on his knees there on top of the hill, panting for air.

"You pardner..." he coughed up blood "Are fucked... I'm gonna go... For now friend..." He got up "I ain't the only one who's here you know..." He groaned as he stood "I'll be back and then you'll be sorry."

Grey stood there his eyes still glowing ,Danny's eyes had returned to normal, along with the faint purple glow around his body. He took a drag from the cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth "No, you won't be back. In you're not going anywhere." in a flash Grey stood where Danny stood slicing him with his blade, but he only struck empty air and Danny was gone and Grey didn't sense him anymore either. He sheathed his blade and headed back to the crew.

"What was that I've never seen anyone fight like that." Sanji stated

"But he was beaten by Aokiji does that mean the admiral's are even stronger." Zoro noted

"Did you see the Beam!?" Luffy interjected enthousiastically.

Nami punched him again "Yes we all saw!" She said angrily "But could any of you see the movements Grey was making I could only feel the ground shake."

"No when he got that purple glow I stopped being able to follow." Zoro stated "But when that other guy dissappeared Grey stood still only moving his arms and you could hear the blades clashing."

"Yeah that was a SUPER tough fight. Who was that guy?"

"That was Daniel Derailo or Danny." Grey had appeared in front of them again and he was still glowing, eyes and everything.

"WAAAH! GREY YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Chopper yelped

there were cut and puncture wounds all over Grey along with his bleeding lip "I'm okay chopper this is nothing you can treat me later, first I'll answer any questions you have."

"No! you're bleeding and you're coming with me when I've patched you up they can ask all the questions they want." Chopper demanded Grey smiled and followed the little doctor aboard the ship

"Oh hold on I need to surpress my powers." Grey stated taking a deep breath and closing his eyes and then exhaling the Glow around his body faded and when he opened his eyes their glow was also fading. "aaahhh... much better."

"What was that glow Grey?" Chopper asked now it was gone

"Ooooh... that stings." Grey stated now holding his shoulder "I'll explain as you treat me alright."

They went inside and Chopper cleaned the wounds Grey had gotten in the battle they were all surprisingly shallow but the one on his shoulder was quite deep. and the wrist he had used to punch Danny was fractured.

"This is the first time I've really needed to treat you, yet there still isn't much to treat. Except for that wrist." Chopper said smiling

"Well I told you before I can easily be hurt, as in I'm when I break something it's a bit worse for me than the rest of you. however I heal faster." Grey stated "The reason I didn't feel it untill now was because my adrenaline wore off with me surpressing my powers."

"Why'd you surpress them?" chopper asked

"If I flinched for some reason during the treatment I could have released energy which could have injured you." Grey explained "But hold the rest of your questions untill we get back to the rest, then I'll answer any questions you have about what just ocurred."

Chopper bandaged up Grey and told him not to strain his wrist anymore for a while. Grey nodded in reply, he wasn't like Zoro in that regard. They went back out on the deck the rest of the crew was preparing to cast off. Grey aided them in any way he could and they were away from the island.

they all sat down in the aquarium lounge to question Grey about what had happened.

"So Grey what was that how come you're that strong and we didn't know?" Ussop asked

Grey chuckled and responded "Fair question but I already told you, I might be leaving soon and you can't rely on me to heavily as a warrior because it would destroy this crew if I were the main gun and I was suddenly gone. Besides I'm not the captain and the captain should be seen as the strongest warrior onboard his ship." Grey lit another cigarette.

"I see" Ussop replied rubbing his chin

"What was that glow, that was cool?!" Luffy asked smiling

"My eyes or my aura?"

"BOTH!" Luffy replied

"Well the eyes is me releasing my wind or lore powers right now I can use wind as well but when I focus and concentrate my power and compress it, it will become far more powerful." Grey explained as he took drag of his smoke "The aura is something completely different it's what we back in my world call anti-lore it's a rare quality and not many people posses it." Grey tapped of the excess ash in an ashtray "My anti-lore power is called momentum. I absorb the speed and force of anything and then within me I increase its power and release it in a very concentrated dose."

"HUH?" A chorus said to this explanation

"people punch me, I get stronger and don't get hurt" Grey simplified

"OOOH..." the chorus replied

"It is however very dangerous to use it because I need to be empty for a moment because anti-lore and normal lore don't mix. When I'm empty I'm completely vulnerable but only for the fraction of a second." Grey continued and smoked some more "Any other questions?"

"Yes, Grey-san when you are this powerful how'd you lose to Aokiji?" Robin questioned

"Ah... Well if I released too much back then I would have killed Luffy and we don't want that to happen and I lost because my attacks didn't seem to have any actual effect on the Ice man, all I did was stall him." Grey explained

"Alright the million beli question, Who was that Cowboy?" Nami asked

Grey's expression became a little grim "That was Danny Derailo the left hand of the man who gave me the scar over my left eye and on my back." Grey took a long drag from his cigarette "He's as deadly as he's crazy. He is very fast I can follow him by feeling his movements in the wind. he uses the power of lore itself as a power he can move on it which makes so fast it's almost like he can teleport." Grey looked around at his friends "Now you all need to listen." Grey stated seriously

The straw hats stared at him "Danny can track me I wanted to kill him here and now but He escaped again."

"Again?" Zoro inquired

"I've tried to kill him before but he's as slippery as an eel, he can put miles and miles of distance between me and him in a second and if I don't notice I can't chase him." Grey explained "But he can track me he has my scent as it were and if he's here that means the Garys have one master at least."

"At least! you mean there's more guys out there trying to hunt you down?!" Ussop panicked

"Yes... But this also means some of my friends might be out there as well. But I'm going to tell you something about the enemies we're facing now." He took a drag of his cigarette and rolled up his sleeve and pulled a small device from the bracer he was wearing. "I have them on file so I'll show them to you." He clicked it open and a light came forth making a picture of the cowboy appear along with his body. "This is a hologram, a picture of Danny as you can see. next we have..." he swiped through the air where the hologram was suspended while Luffy, Chopper and Ussop where watching it with wide eyes.

"It's like I can touch it..." Luffy put his hand through the picture distorting it.

"Luffy please remove your hand." Grey requested and luffy did and Grey continued "This woman is known as Anne she's very dangerous as well, She's had military training and is deadly up close with two energy sabers."

"MELLORINE!" Sanji repeated upon seeing the woman.

"So she's a swordsman?" Zoro implied

"No very far from it, She's a soldier and a killer." Grey said "Don't even think about dueling her." Grey swiped again now a man in a white suit stood there making Sanji's mellorine cease. "This is the Right hand his name is Izukan he wears this white suit but takes off the jacket when he fights." He swiped again showing the man now without his jacket revealing he had all kinds of tatoos "He's extremely dangerous and effecient, he kills quickly and without thinking about it."

"So we'll kick their ass if they try" Their ever optimistic captain said

Grey smiled "I guess it's fine they're not after you guys, they're after me and if were lucky there might be some of my friends out there as well."

"Really friends of yours. Are they like you?" Chopper asked smiling brightly

"Well yes and no, their all very powerful like you guys. I think however they'll all really like you." Grey stated getting up "Shall we get going again?" and most of the straw hats got up in agreement

"Wait a moment I have one more question." Zoro stated out loud making everyone look to him "I'm really wondering now who gave you the scalding and cut on your eye?"

Grey sighed sitting back down with his eyes closed for a moment and took a drag from his smoke "Very well I'll tell you." he finally said "His name is Mordecai but many people call him the blood pheonix. I had a fight with him several times but that was the worst battle we ever had." Grey looked quite grim "He set out to conquer the world and rid it of people like Nami and Ussop, by that I mean people without lore powers. Our battle shook the entire planet and he cut me with his sword and burned me with the powers of the divine."

"Divine?" Robin queried

"He has a unique power never before seen and we simply call it divinity it doesn't grant him immortality but immense power nonetheless. I used the Grey blade and he also used a special sword, though I don't know what it is. With the force released by the clashing of those two blades we shattered a continent and I still stood, though I nearly lost my eye. I was about to kill him but there was a seconds hesitation and he used it to attack me from behind burning my back and When I regained control he was gone." Grey looked melancholic and full of regret. "I was run down by the defeat. I took to drinking and hit rock bottom and somewhere along the line I was saved."

"Saved how?" Luffy asked

"A story for another time. But you are now also a part of my tale as I am of yours. So please promise me when you meet any of the people I just showed you, you either run or fight side by side not ever alone and always run when you see Derailo." Grey stated looking at them with worry but he held out his hand to the Strawhat captain

Luffy looked at him for a moment then took his hand and shook it "We promise." Luffy simply stated

They sailed on and at some point a seagull flew over the ship dropping a bag in it was the Grand line newspaper, along with a roll of wanted posters.

They checked them out on it was Luffy with a big smile and a peace sign his bounty had been raised from 100.000.000 beli to 300.000.000 beli. Zoro's bounty was also raised to 120.000.000, Robin was also raised to 80.000.000 and her picture was updated to how she looked nowadays. The rest also had a bounty: Nami 16.000.000, Sogeking also known as Ussop 30.000.000, Franky 44.000.000 , Chopper 50,- and Sanji had 77.000.000 million beli.

Everyone was boasting and proud of their achievement all but sanji who didn't get a cool picture but an artist sketch that was off to say the least this earned him the laughter of both Luffy and Zoro. Grey just got outside and looked at everyone gloating and smiling.

"What's all the ruckus about." he asked

"Our new wanted posters just arrived we're all wanted now." Robin explained

"Oh... Which means?" Grey continued asking

"We're recognised pirates now!" Nami stated somewhat anxious.

"OH! look there's one for you too Grey!" Luffy called out to him.

Grey came over to look at it and saw 'Wanted Dead or Alive Grey' his picture was him stand in his stance to draw his blade in battle the wind blowing through his coat.

"So how much are you worth Grey?" Zoro asked

"99.000.000 beli"

"WOAH" A chorus sounded

"That's quite high for a first bounty." Robin stated looking at the picture

"THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!" Luffy exclaimed.

they got glasses filled with drink from Sanji "KANPAI" they cheered and the feast continued untill deep in the night and they were on course for the florian triangle.

**AN**

**Okay so this one took me a little more time but no problem it's here now so be happy and don't worry there'll be another one soon. Also if you want to imagine a character for Derailo (character not look) then imagine Vaas from far cry 3. Anyhow I hope you liked it and don't forget to review, follow, favorite or even all three**

**Cya**

**Grey**


	5. Chapter 5: Singing Wind

Chapter 5: Singing Wind

**AN**

**This is a chapter I've been dreading. I've had my doubts about previous chapters but the author is always uncertain about his work. So here goes good old thriller bark, I have to mention I will be going through this arc quite quickly. So it will be somewhat rushed and I hope you'll all forgive me for it. I don't want to muck up the original story too much with Grey taking over all the fights or something like that. Besides the next chapter will be out of canon again and I can't wait to get started on it especially seeing how Thriller bark ended. Oh man I am both dreading to write this chapter and very excited to write it.  
Please enjoy the story and review, follow or favorite or a multitude of those.  
**

**Oh and I tend to forget to say this but Grey is ALWAYS SMOKING a Cigarette every waking hour of the day, if he could he'd smoke while sleeping (I may have a smoking problem myself, not as bad as Grey though). **

**Final note I apologise for any mistakes I make in the arc it's been a long time I looked up some parts but not everything. Again enjoy**

**Sincerely,**

**Grey**

**I do not own one piece**

The strawhats were enjoying their day onboard the sunny. Sanji was preparing lunch, Zoro was busy with training, Ussop was tinkering, Chopper was sitting with robin having a conversation about a book he had read, Nami was drawing up her maps, Luffy was sitting atop the lion head and Franky was below deck working on a project. Grey was enjoying the day reading the newspaper, more like observing his crew member over it, sitting next to Chopper and Robin while having a smoke, he used his wind powers to guide the smoke away from everyone so they wouldn't be bothered by his habit.

"Eothelion." Robin said but Grey was staring off in the distance "Eothelion!" She repeated louder and snapped Grey out of his day dream he folded up the paper and put it on the table tapping off his smoke.

"Yes Robin." He said smiling friendly "What can I do for you?"

"Well me and chopper couldn't help but notice you staring over the deck." She said smiling with the little reindeer nodding next to her "It piqued my interest what were you thinking."

"I was just enjoying the atmosphere aboard this ship." he stated

"How so?" the archeologist queried

"Well I was just trying to remember when the last time was when I had a peaceful day back home.'' He explained "it was about 160 years ago." His expression became a little sullen but picked up quite quickly, while chopper remained sullen at the comment.

"It doesn't matter I'll get those days back when I return home, it'll just take time" He said ruffling the reindeer's hat on his head. "I'm not sad about that at all though and I feel relieved that I haven't sensed the presence of any other lore these past couple of days." Grey took a drag from his smoke enjoying it to its full extent.

"You know that's bad for you right." Chopper said in an official doctor tone.

"I know but it made me stronger it increased the amount of air I can hold in my lungs as well as providing me with constant training to control the flow of the air." Grey replied "However it really isn't a good habit. But now if I don't smoke I get extremely cranky."

"How'd it start your smoking?" Robin asked

"A bet." Stated the coated man

"What kind of bet would involve smoking." Chopper asked

"A wind-brawler's bet.'' Grey said "A good friend of mine and I made a bet about who could smoke cigarettes untill the other pukes." Grey laughed

"That's quite strange." Robin stated

"It's a funny story though, Smoking is frowned upon in the wind because it's bad for your lungs which are very important for using wind powers." Grey took another drag "So my friend got his hands on a large shipment of Cigarettes, the brand I'm smoking right now, and after the tenth package my friend couldn't handle it anymore and hurled. But I couldn't stop and just kept smoking all the time during training and classes, missions. There wasn't a moment since then that I haven't had a cigarette in my mouth" Grey laughed along with robin who chuckled a little as well.

"By the way Grey how's your wrist?"Chopper changed the subject

"Well a little sore still but I think the fracture has healed mostly I won't be straining it for now though but tommorow, we should take off the cast." Grey stated "It's a little itchy."

"It's only been four days since you broke it that's not possible that it healed so fast." Chopper commented

"I told you my bones heal fast." Grey replied

"Really then I'll take a look tomorrow." Chopper said then he got up as he saw Ussop waving him over and left after excusing himself.

"He's a good kid I think he'll grow up as real good person." Grey stated looking at the doctor run over to the sniper.

"Well I wouldn't know about raising a kid and he's a pirate to boot." Robin commented

"It's still good to see these people, following their dreams and that's what gives me my confidence in the matter Robin." Grey turned to face her "You as well despite everything you've been through you're a great girl."

"Are you hitting on me Eothelion." She said smiling a sly smile

Grey Laughed ''hahaha... don't flatter yourself little girl, I'm merely telling you that this crew is filled with brave and good souls." Grey replied with his own sly smile.

"What makes you say that?" Robin asked looking neutral

"Well let's go down the list. First there's Luffy the captain of this crazy bunch. He's kind and watches out for his friends and the innocent while chasing a dream to become the king of pirates. He knows instinctively how to deal with situations that involve people he cares about. He's like second son" Grey explained. "as a metaphor ofcourse"

"Alright I agree he does have a certain quality about him then nami next." Robin said smiling brightly at Grey's words

"Nami, hmm... Well she may seem like she's a she-beast in certain regards but cares deeply for he friends and she'll pitch in where ever she can to help out everyone and makes sure everyone gets everwhere safely while following her dream to make a map of the world to continue my earlier metaphor, she's like a bossy sister" Grey stated looking to nami's room

Robin chuckled "then what about Ussop?"

Grey looked to him and chopper who were admiring some new fireworks he'd made "Well he's trust worthy man who loves all of you."

"Us." Robin stated

"fine, Us. He wants to become a brave man and warrior of the sea but is a coward and he loves telling his tales he's like a cousin to us all." Grey said

"How about Chopper?" She asked

"The child." Grey said making robin laugh

"Could you elaborate" She said

Grey chuckled "Sure, he's he youngest and takes way too much burdens on himself but he's strong enough to bear them. He knows he needs to be to pursue his dream of becoming a doctor that can cure any disease." Grey elaborated and took a smoke.

Robin smiled at Grey's notions so far and continued "What about sanji?"

Grey smiled and chuckled "You're really going to make me talk about all of them aren't you?"

"Yes it's fun seeing you talk about us because you seem to have all of us figured out." She said

"I'm a good judge of character to some extent." Grey smiled "Well Sanji is a good guy he's noble but also a bit of a perv. He's proud and may not show it as obviously as chopper but loves all of 'us' and takes care of everyone equally. He's like a cousin that's a bit of a pervert." Grey told the archeologist

"what about swordsman-san?" She asked

"Not Zoro, interesting." Grey stated with a sly smile "Anyhow, Zoro is reliable, strong and a great swordsman. I've told him before but he can actually become the world's greatest swordsman. The way he shows his love for everyone is stoic and sometimes seems somewhat awkward and forced but he means all of it he's like the older brother of the crew." Grey said

"What about Franky?" She said

"Ah I haven't known him for long but he's a good man he's living his dream and will take care of all of you anyway he can he's like the wacky uncle every family has."

"alright now what about me?" Robin said smiling at Grey who again turned to face her.

"hahaha... Well you're strong of heart and quite intelligent with a knack for the more morbid notions but you love them all nonetheless and some more than others." Grey stated making red rise a little in Robin's cheeks. "There is a caring in you that is quite rare in people and I think you're like the older sister of the crew." Grey put out his cigarette and lit a new one. "There satisfied?" Grey sighed

"Almost I want to talk about one more person." Robin said with a sly smile on her face again

Grey was oblivious about who she was talking and asked "Oh, really who?"

"You Grey"

"Oh god! Alright lay it on me" Grey sighed once more

"Well you're the oldest on the ship and you also posses quite a bit of wisdom I think. You take care of everyone and help out all of us." She said "You help me with research, Sanji with cooking, Nami with her maps, Chopper with medicine, Franky and Ussop with their inventions, Zoro with training and Luffy with advice. You're the guardian or fosterparent we in some ways we never had and need on this journey. You never think of yourself for even a second and take pleasure in the smallest things and despite you not really saying it, you're one of us and we love you as much as you love us." She said seriously yet cheerful

Grey swallowed for a moment "I'm sorry, I... I... I don't know what to say." Grey laughed once as he wiped his left eye with his hand for a moment "I don't usually get emotional like this." he laughed harder and stopped then looked at Robin with his composure regained "Thank you Robin. You are completely right."

"You're welcome Eothelion."

"Just don't call me dad or anything alright." Grey joked and laughed in which robin followed

"I won't, I won't hahaha..." She stated

"Hahaha! Thanks, haa..."Grey took a deep breath and stopped laughing. "So what about you and the swordsman-san huh, You ever get to talking to him about what we discussed?"

The red returned again and she reached for her book "No I haven't." but the book flew over to Grey off the table and he held it away from her as she reached for it.

"Oh no you don't young lady!" He taunted "I want to hear about this."

"Well I didn't get to be alone with him." She stated matter of factly "now give me my book."

"Nope I think I'll hold on to it." Grey said

"Very well then I'll get another from the library." She said getting up and wanted to walked a way. Grey made a come over here gesture and she was pushed back into her seat , then he turned his finger towards himself and the chair swiveled into position to face Grey.

"That is really quite annoying." She commented on Grey's behaviour.

"Well I'm old when I get curious I tend to pursue it by pretty much any means neccesary." Grey stated with a smile

"Oh really you can't keep me here." She countered

"well you can try to get up again but the same thing will happen over and over so you might as well spill the beans." Grey replied still smiling his eyes closed.

"Fine." the acheologist said agitated "I was afraid."

"of what? That he'd reject you? I don't think there are many men who'd do that in their right mind and don't look at me I'm crazy." Grey said making a funny face at his last comment.

"Really then what makes you think that we'd... you know." The blush was now quite visible to Grey

"Well I don't really know but you haven't noticed that both of you are watching each other and I heard that way back in this place called skypiea he tried to avenge you and to top it off his key unlocked your binds back in Enies Lobby." Grey had elaborated though they were speaking more silently he didn't want to embarass the two crew mates.

"Coincidences" She stated

"I understand and I'm a man who doesn't truly believe in fate but if there is something like that it would be a coincidence. As I see it a coincidence is the purest form of fate, because you have no control over it what so ever yet it still happens." Grey said.

"But..." Robin uttered

"No buts! Listen we'll make a deal" Grey interjected and Robin nodded in agreement "Nami said that by the end of tomorrow we'll reach the Florian Triangle and it sounds like it could be dangerous so here's my proposal: If we survive whatever happens in there and get out of it You tell Zoro what you feel for him deal?" Grey extended his hand.

Robin looked at it for a moment and doubte whether this was a good Idea but then resolved herself she wanted to tell him. "Deal." and shook his hand he extended his other hand and held hers in both of his hands.

"Good choice" Grey said smiling while shaking her hand.

"Well I'll go be an old man somewhere else now" Grey smiled while getting up, Robin returned it and Grey took his leave from the table and headed down to speak with Ussop he and him hadn't spoke often.

But Usopp was no longer on deck, Grey looked for him he wasn't in the kitchen or the lounge or on the deck so Grey checked his room and there he was tinkering as usual with his new weapons.

"Oh Grey didn't notice you were here what can Captain Ussop do for you?" He stated boldly as he noticed Grey

"Oh I just came to have a little talk with you, What are you working on?" Grey said

"Oh nothing much just replenishing my fireworks. I used a lot of them back in Enies Lobby." Ussop replied

"Well that's good then But I haven't really ever sat down to talk with you like where are you from etcetera." Grey stated

"Well there's really not much to know I'm from east blue and grew up in Syrup Village left there to become a brave warrior of the sea." Usopp said

"Do you still have a home to return to Usopp?" Grey queried

"Yea, Syrup village is still there." Usopp replied

Grey sighed and smiled "That isn't what I meant, a home do you have people waiting for you?"

"Oh! hehe... I guess I do." Usopp smiled scratching his head and a little red.

"ah... A woman am I right?" Grey noted "Oh and open up the window would you? The smoke you know."

Usopp opened the window and grey lit a cigarette and the smoke drifted out of it. "Yeah I guess you're right, she's a friend from syrup village."

"I'm guessing there's more than just friendship there." Grey stated

the red became deeper "Well I promised to come back as a brave warrior of the sea, when my lies had become the truth you know."

"I understand so do you keep in touch?" Grey asked taking a drag

"I try to send letters when I can, and I intend to come back when we're done with our journey." Usopp explained "So what about you Grey, Do you have a home back in your world."

"Not at the moment." Grey stated simply

"You must have lived somewhere and you told us you have friends." Usopp said

"True but I'm on my own journey as well and before I started it I basically lost my home." Grey said with a smile

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Usopp said thinking he'd troubled Grey with unpleasant memories

"Oh no need to apologise, I'm quite proud of that in fact I was banished for being the leader of a revolution in the Wind Clan." Grey stated and took another drag "I fought against our Lord, that's the leader and strongest person in the clans, He was a tyrant."

"Oh wow! tell me about it." Usopp said stars in his eyes

"Well, a long story short though, I worked for him and at some point I found out about his oppressive nature and turned on him. After I beat him I chose the succesor." Grey explained "The nobility however wanted me banished for being the leader of the rebellion along with most of my commanding officers." Grey said and smoked calmly "I Spoke with the new lord, he was a friend of mine, and we decided it would be best if I accepted the banishment and I left when it was decreed so but I caused harm to those dear to me but she knew it was for the best." Grey explained.

"Really is that it?" Ussop asked

"Yes, like I said long story short. Much happened but I'll tell you some other time perhaps." Grey stated

"This was fun Grey we should talk more often." Usopp said smiling

"I'm always around for any advice you might want." Grey replied taking his leave.

"Okay I'll keep that in mind Grey." Usopp said

"Oh and Usopp." Grey said by the door

"Yes" The young man replied

"As far as I'm concerned you're already a brave warrior of the sea." With these final words of encouragement Grey left Usopp who was smiling brightly with the words of the old man.

Grey went to the kitchen and picked up a bottle of wine from Sanji who was cooking and the older man enjoyed the rest of the day on the deck until dinner. The straw hat antics continued for long after their dinner and all went to bed except for Grey who was on watch.

He stood on the deck hanging over the railing silently humming a song, when the door swung open and asked him "What we're you singing?" the voice said it was the red navigator.

Grey turned around leaning back onto the railing now and returned a question "How long have you been listening?" and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Not long, so what were you singing?" She asked again

"It's a song called Goodnight" Grey answered "it's kind of like a lullaby, I've never sang it to anyone." Grey continued "DO NOT TELL ANYONE I SING" He finally said

"Why it didn't sound bad." Nami commented

"Well thanks but I'm a little ashamed about it." Grey replied

"Really how ashamed are you?" She asked with a sly smile

Grey's eyes turned empty and his gaze menacing "I'll kill anyone who dares to even hint at my ability to sing." He said in a cold tone and then smiled with his eyes closed tilting his head.

Nami shuddered and figured she'd better not try to exploit this. "But why were you singing?"

"It gives me a pleasant feeling, one of the few luxeries I allow myself along with smoking constantly and drinking occasionally." He explained.

"Really the smoking and drinking is noticable but the singing, I don't think anyone knows." The red head replied

"Well look at me, I'm a scar faced swordsman who fights in wars and a killer to boot." Grey sighed "I shouldn't be singing lullaby's and such."

"Well I think it's kinda sweet you sing." Nami said with a smile

"Thank you Nami I appreciate that, I think you'd get along with Sera." Grey stated ruffling her hair

"Who's Sera?" She asked fixing her hair again

"She's a friend I trust with my life along with many others there's also Vladsjtok my wing man if you will." Grey replied taking another long drag and his look had gotten a little sullen

"You miss you friends don't you?" Nami asked

"Yes but your company has alleviated my burden greatly." Grey replied smiling melancholic "However let's not talk about sad things."

"We'll get you back to them Grey" The navigator commented

"I trust you'll do everything you can but that is a little beyond our present power." Grey replied "But as I said do not burden yourself with the troubles of this old man just let us enjoy the time we spend together." He continued conjuring a bottle of a sanji's finest sake from his coat. "I'll buy the next bottle"

"Don't mind if I take a swig then." Nami said as Grey uncorked the bottle and took a drink and passed it to her.

"So how's things with you and Luffy?" Grey asked

The red haired navigator spat out the drink she had just taken and the red rose in her cheeks. "What made you bring that on!?"

Grey laughed, he enjoyed this kind of thing, and took another swig of the bottle "Well I remember talking with you in Water 7. So spill the beans red head." Grey jested

"There are no beans to spill" Nami sighed leaning her head on her arms resting on the ship's railing

"Too bad." Grey said

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!?" Nami said slapping him on the back of the head.

"I'm sorry but the captain is kind of unique in this regard I can't really read him." Grey replied apologetically. "Besides you really want my Romantic advice don't I look like I'm too old to get people your age."

"Hey I'm an adult I'm eighteen!" She said frustrated to be treated like a child

"And I'm a hundred and ninety-seven, I'm entitled to being an old fart if you will. Especially around you kids none of you are even half my age and Franky is close to a fourth of how long I've lived." Grey replied laughing afterwards

Nami joined in laughing. "But what makes you want to see this happen, I mean you told me about Robin and Zoro."

"Well I was young too once and I missed my chances at romance and I'll be damned if I can't prevent it from happening to others." Grey said half serious

"Really what was you're romance like Grey?" The red head asked

Grey sighed deeply and responded to the question "Alright but I'm only telling you this."

Nami nodded and listened closely. "I met her in the wind academy she was a wind-stalker like me and she was one of the best."

"What was her name?" Nami asked

"It was Altariel she was beautiful, black hair a little longer than yours and she was a fierce warrior infact she was probably the only one who dared to oppose me back then or even make contact." Grey replied

"Why wouldn't people talk to you, you seem like the sociable type?" Nami commented

"I was the delinquent and the pariah and me suddenly smoking didn't help that image, back in the wind clan that is more than just frowned upon." Grey explained "My circle of friends was quite small back then and I'd always be training on my own or occasionally with Garalas and Arduin two of my best friends." he took a long drag and exhaled

"One day I was training seperately again from the rest of the group and she approached she was known as quite the tough girl and figured there's nothing to be afraid of and offered to train with me." Grey continued "The other men gritted their teeth but stayed their ground in fear and the women were looking worried as if I'd actually hurt her." Grey took another drag and an imag appeared in it of a man in a coat and a more feminine shape they bowed to each other and took a combat stance. "It was amazing she synced up with my movements and attacked me fiercely, she almost had me cornered a couple of times and we fought and fought until I finally had my blade at her neck and she yielded. But she didn't accept the defeat and challenged me to a rematch I just ignored it as I helped her up, bowed and took my leave." Grey took the bottle off of Nami's hands and took a drink "The next day we sparred again the same outcome this happened over and over again and eventually she joined me for lunch, I once told her 'it's best for you not to associate with me I'm not exactly considered good company around here.' She just wacked me one on the head and said 'Who the hell cares!' and we continued our training together and at some I also backed her up if anyone ever gave her trouble for being around me a simple glare their way and a couple of words would get them off of her."

"Ok so you were friends now get to the good stuff." Nami said anxiously and took a drink

"I'm getting to that, I gradually began to actually like her more than a friend and never acted on it and one day I came back from a mission, which were part of the training, I was badly injured and she took care of me and was with me until I woke up the following morning." Grey took a drag of his cigarette the smoke depicting the event once again "She was in tears when I woke 'What the Hell were you thinking taking on those assasins on your own!? IDIOT!' were her words as I woke and when I felt better one evening we were training again and she got me to the wall and cornered and the blades were in lock neither could move and before I knew it she kissed me." The Smoke showed the scene and the female grabbed the coated male and both dropped their swords which dissolved "I was stunned I didn't expect anything like that I still don't fully understand she held on to me tightly without letting go and I wasn't able to free myself infact I wasn't trying the kiss held long. When it broke I stood there baffled at a complete loss for words and frozen. 'Love you' she had said and I said the legendary word 'excuse me'" Grey said and laughter errupted from the navigator who received a strike to the head with the sheath of Grey's blade and he continued "She wanted to slap me I caught her hand and pulled her toward me for another kiss and later we sat on the roof of the building and enjoyed the sunset. Now to make a long story a little shorter we married."

"MARRIED!?" Nami exclaimed

"Why would you guys react like that Zoro did the same thing when I told him I was married." Grey wondered aloud "and shush we don't want to wake the rest."

Nami gathered herself by taking a deep breath "That's the end of it?" She asked

"Well things happened and when I returned she had passed on." Grey replied

"Well that's a nice story but it doesn't explain how you passed on romance infact you had quite the romantic story there." Nami noted

"The 'things' made me choose between duty and my marriage, I choose duty though it wasn't much of a choice and even she agreed I should do my duty she'd be waiting and holding down the fort for me. Through Storms and Breezes, were here final words to me. Those words were in our vows and their engraved in our rings here take a look for yourself." Grey took out the ring and showed it to Nami she examined the simple small gold ring and found the inscription on the inside.

"It's really surprising though." Nami said passing back the ring "You loved her and still chose the duty above her."

"A regret I can never right again I can only teach others not to make my mistakes. So all I'm saying is if it's there don't let it slip through your grasp." Grey stated putting the ring away

"I understand but I just don't know how to make luffy see me in that way." Nami replied

"I don't know either besides I can't see what the captain feels if tells me he loves you explicitly you'll be the first to hear it from me." Grey stated and Nami yawned the fatigue had gotten to her "Now off to bed with you we need our navigator fit in the morning I'll remain on watch."

they bid each other goodnight and Grey resumed humming staring out to sea and the following evening the entered the Florian triangle. Where there was a ghost ship and on that ship resided a lonely skeleton that was alive by the name of Brook. He introduced himself courtly this was, to the more refined of the crew, to their liking. Then he burped and farted to the joy of the rest of the crew but much less so to Nami, Sanji and Grey. But they nonetheless welcomed him and enjoyed their party. But when Luffy asked him to join their crew, again apparently, he declined saying he had something to do there in the florian triangle and that the straw hats should leave that place as soon as possible because it was very dangerous. Usopp noticed Brook didn't have a shadow he screamed in fear shouting 'Vampire' and alike. But Brook explained his shadow had been stolen and that he couldn't be out in the sun because he'd die because of that. Then they were met by an island Brook disembarked running over the water and with a final warning not to enter this island.

Luffy ofcourse was adamant to go to the Island where as Nami, Usopp and Chopper were not at all inclined to go. But then Franky revealed his newest invention: The Mini Merry. Usopp, Nami and Chopper were extatic about this and immediately jumped on board the small boat. Franky explained it could hold up to four people and was built for shopping purposes. They went ahead to the Island leaving the rest behind. As time went by Grey decided he'd also go ashore and explore and maybe try to find the skeleton, As he left the rest went as well. Though he went on a different side of the Island, he saw many strange creatures with what looked like seams or sutures but he hid from them skillfully. He also noticed something that looked like a ghost from a childrens book, they were chanting 'Negative, Negative,' at one point when he wasn't on guard one passed right through him. He was struck with horrible depression and dejection and on his knees in a matter of seconds and saying: "Forgive me for my failures I don't deserve to have been born."

When he recovered, Grey thought to himself 'it's a good thing the rest wasn't here to see that they'd have laught their asses off.' He got up and made a mental note not to touch those ghosts again. He continued his search for the living skeletal musician. Grey exited the forest and saw Luffy, Robin, Zoro, Sanji and Franky from his hiding spot he remained still so as not to make anyone alert to his position seeing as how Luffy would shout it out and blow his cover, Grey thought it better not to have them interfere and he not with them but if neccesary he would.

The dead were rising! But Luffy figured the best solution would be to push the zombie back into his grave. This naturally didn't work but they handled themselves admirably against the many enemies they were facing. Grey used the commotion to slip through the graveyard taking a couple of undead down in his passing but he got through no problems but as he looked back he saw the undead wouldn't stay down and had risen again but apparently and luckily they hadn't notice Grey's passing through. He walked through the forest and found heard a silent humming of a tune he had heard a little earlier only it sounded quite ominous right now. He found some zombies in a clearing who were panicking because of the humming.

"It's the Humming Skeleton!" the Zombies panicked. Grey decided to watch and he saw the Skeleton using a sword passing through the Zombies and cutting each one and when he was done a black substance was released from their mouths and they stayed down.

Grey put his hand on Brook's shoulder who jumped in fear "WAAAH!"

"Calm down you met me on the ship a while ago." Grey reassured him

"Ah! Grey-san you almost gave me a heart attack even though I don't have a heart Skull-Joke, YOHOHOHOOO!" Brook replied laughing at his own joke.

"Yes, yes very funny. But how'd you get those zombies to stay down?" Grey inquired

"Ah yes that's a funny story..." Brook began

"No story just the weakness what is it and save the story for another time Brook." Grey interrupted

"Yes right, it's salt their weakness is salt here take one of my pouches I have more that enough." Brook said handing him a sack filled with salt.

"Thanks Brook I'll now repay you for this, You're looking for something here right?" Grey replied

"Yes my Zombie." Brook replied somewhat dryly

"Okay... WAIT WHAT!?" Grey said

"Yes my zombie there's a Warlord of the sea here who steals shadows and uses them to animate the corpses." Brook explained

"And this warlord is using your shadow to power one them?" Grey queried

"Yes Grey-san." Brook confirmed Grey's theory.

"Very well tell me were you need to go and I'll take you as far as I can." Grey stated "Where do you need to be?"

"Well somewhere inside the mansion or the towers." Brook replied

"Alright hold on were going in with a bang." Grey replied grabbing the skeleton and he launched himself into the air.

"YOHOHOHOHOOOOOOOO! WE'RE FLYING!" Brook exclaimed excitedly.

Grey looked around he didn't want to be in the air for long and be spotted, so when he saw a large dome ...

"What Grey-san I saw my zombie!" Brook shouted

"What where!?" Grey said hanging still in the air

"There in the tower walking up the stairs!" Brook pointed one of his skeletal fingers in the direction and Grey saw it.

As he was about to fly there those ghosts were suddenly everywhere and closing in on him he evaded them and they chased him with an open hand he shot a hole in the main tower and flew inside to put Brook down. "Brook I'm sorry this is as far as I can take you I'll distract the ghosts and you go get your shadow!"

"Thank you Grey-san I truly appreciate the help." Brook replied

Grey floated in the air again and gave the skeleton a wink and thumbs up "KICK IT'S ASS!" he then flew out of the hole he'd created annd noticed the Ghosts were all headed towards a central direction and Grey figured that must be their origin and followed the trail and burst through the roof of a large dome like building. Inside he was surrounded by Zombies and there was a girls as well, pink hair and she dressed herself like some kind of goth princess.

"I apologise for dropping in unnanounced madam." Grey said taking a bow with his sheath in his right hand.

"REALLY WHAT'S GOING ON TODAY KUMA-SHI!" She said rather loud and obnoxiously.

the bear zombie wanted to speak but was silenced by her master "DON'T TALK IT'S NOT CUTE!"

Grey's head was strained because he was being fully ignored as the Zombie servants tried to please their mistress and nothing truly appeased her. So he loudly cleared his throat.

"oh yeah you were here." the pink haired girl said "Who are you again" she continued tilting her head in wonder.

"I'm Grey and you I presume are the source of all these ghosts, am I correct?" Grey queried raising his head

"Yes that's me I ate the horo horo fruit." She replied still wondering who this was

Grey now suddenly in mid air in front of her sword drawn to stab "Then you're my current target." he stated as he was about to strike.

the woman paled as she saw Grey's twisted smile and the killing intent in his eyes the zombies cried "PERONA-SAMA!" just as Grey was about to stab he was slammed away by the bear zombie next to her.

He flipped backwards and slided over the floor as he recovered. Then this Perona ordered "Take him down!" and the Zombies attacked the Coated man. He skillfully dodged the first few attacks and block others and struck them open and sheathed again. He grabbed into the pouch and drew a hand full of salt then threw it at the Zombies and with a wave of wind it entered their mouths and 'wounds' exorcising the shadows. The zombies continued attacking relentlessly and Grey was starting to get surrounded but he remained unharmed an thought he would soon need to resort to using his powers on a more destructive level. As his eyes began glowing and pulled back his hand for an open palm strike he heard a cry.

"SALT STAR!" it was Usopp, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper . Usopp had shot salt into the mouths of the zombies surrounding Grey. He looked to them with joy in his glowing eyes. They approached and confronted Perona. She sent out her negativity ghosts which hit all of them, they immediately fell into endless depression all but Usopp who proudly stated that he could not possibly think any less of himself. So they left that fight to him seeing as Usopp was immune to the dejection and the rest wasn't. They ran in the corridors and all of a sudden Zoro was gone.

"Damn Marimo he's gotten lost again!" Sanji exclaimed in frustration but then he spotted something and looked as if he was on fire and dashed off in the direction. Leaving Grey and Chopper to fend for themselves. They were being chased by an army of Zombies and they were trying their best not to get caught. They then encountered Robin and Grey told Chopper to go with her. Grey jumped around and ran into the Zombies Eyes glowing green and attacked with his bare hands slamming their bodies into walls and through them blasting them all away with wind. The Fighting against the Zombies continued for quite a while. Grey had made his way into the courtyard and there were many Zombies there he felt it was time to release a little more power but remained without his weapon. He moved through the crowd blasting, punching, kicking and creating blades out of the wind and stuck them in the zombies as those Zombies got back up the blades exploded rendering them a pair of legs or arms. In the distance he Saw a blue Dragon and he heard crashes coming from something that looked like a church tower. Then a Zombie of Ridiculous size entered the scene it faintly reminded him of 'LUFFY!'. This lumbering huge hulk of a giant had gotten luffy's Shadow. It simply wandered off Shouting something about a cannon. But as Grey looked up to th Giant zombie he noticed the Sail "THIS ISLAND IS A SHIP!?" Grey exclaimed to himself while dropping his jaw. The zombies now simoultaneously attacked from all sides Grey ducked and set his blades in a blocking position and to a slight step to the side and backward and blocked and dodged all swords. He pushed them off and blasted off in the sky. He sheathed his blade strapped it to his side again, he grabbed his left elbow with his right hand and stretched his arm the wind around him started swirling towards it slowly a bubble formed and he pulled in his little finger the orb grew bigger. Now he pulled in his ring finger and the orb decreased in size again but became more solid. 'That should do it.' Grey thought and pointed his hand directly down from him and shouted "PRESSURE CRUSH!" The orb was released with a shockwave and soared downward. It stopped right above the ground for a moment so the Zombies could wonder what it was for a second then. It exploded in a swirl of cutting winds cutting all Zombies to pieces and blasting away all others. Grey landed with a crash the dust cleared and he was done fighting for the moment. There was no time for rest however because now Chopper, Robin, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Franky and Brook had joined him in the courtyard and the Luffy Zombie or Oz. had returned and was under the control of the Warlord Gecko Moria and attacked them. They fought against this giant. Franky ordered a transformation technique for somekind of Robot it wasn't going to fly because Robin felt it was embarassing and Grey simply thought it was Silly.

Chopper used his brain-point and scanned the giant and figured we should repeatedly attack it arm which was supposedly a weak spot. Zoro used Franky's giant nun-chucks and Sanji launched him Grey Flew up in the air and gave him an extra boost towards the arm he struck it at full strenght this made the Giant stagger. The entire crew attacked at this point making him fall. They Cheered but it got up again and jumped in the air and said "GOMU GOMU NO although not really Gomu no KANE!" It head butted the ground at a high speed and shook the ground but fortunately the crew had dodged it was now stuck however. To the Great Joy of the Crew their smiles became ominous and murderous along with the look in their eyes.

"So you can't move huh?" Zoro said licking his blade

"no I'm stuck" The giant replied

"Ooh that's good." the crew basically said and started a relentless attack on the giant they just didn't stop and finally the giant broke free.

"GET BACK!" Grey shouted as it swung it's massive arm they dodged it as Grey took the slam head on and now his purple Glow had also returned. He jumped up in the air and landed a Kick on it face and it seemed as if something its own size had struck it. Grey continued attacking the head and finished it with a uppercut ramming it upwards and standing tall. Grey moved above it and with a powerful gale of wind he slammed it back down. The straw hats down on the Ground answered with their own attacks against its stomach. Grey landed "Did we get it?"

"NO ITS GETTING UP AGAIN!" Usopp exclaimed

"WE NEED MORE SALT!" Chopper Shouted

"WE ALREADY TRIED THAT!" Franky yelled

"GOMU GOMU NO!" The Giant Growled

"GET OUT OF ITS RANGE NOW!" Grey ordered

"PISTOL" with the shout the arm actually extended and landed a crushing blow on the crew

"What that's impossible!" Brook exclaimed

"Who's That there on the balcony!?" Grey shouted

the creepy large man with wicked teeth and an evil smile and white pale skin stood there where he pointed.

"That's Gecko Moria!" Brook replied

"Oz! Come here!" the warlord demanded he came over and opened a curtain in its belly housing some sort of cockpit. Moria entered it and explained that shadows follow the man but the man must also follow his shadow.

Now the Giant jumped and attacked again with many fists flying "GOMU GOMU NO GATTLING!"

"TAKE COVER!" Grey shouted over the field to his comrades. But it was futile Zoro, Sanji, Franky and him tried their best to shield the others from the rain of giant fists.

The straw hats were all but down for the count, they were simply exhausted. Grey sheathed his sheath and took out the black sheath the Grey blade as it was Called. "Everyone stay behind me." He ordered, he Jumped up and clicked open the the sheath a bright silver white, Grey light shined out of it.

"What's that!?" The warlord wondered

The rest of the crew looked up at the tableau above them and as Grey was about to release the Grey blade a large Blue fist connected with Oz's face. Grey immediately sheathed and landed thankful he didn't need to use it... This time. But they all looked to see who the fist belonged to. It was Luffy a large buffed up blue Luffy with a sword strapped to his back.

"LUFFY!" Chopper, Nami and Usopp cried in relief while the rest finally sighed in relief for a moment as Luffy attacked the Giant, as they figured Luffy could handle himself in a quite literal fashion. In fact he was probably the only one who could actually handle himself.

To Be Continued

**AN**

**Alright it took me quite a while or at least it feels like that and I hope I haven't messed up the Thriller bark arc too much. However in all honesty You can all understand that I want to get through these parts (referring to the existing story) quickly yet not too fast, because I want to actually give the straw hats some better lines in my story I mean we all know what was said by who and when (sort of). I want to get to the parts where I get to be original so here's a little insider info. The next chapter will probably be a bit shorter with the end of thrillerbark and intro to a new arc out of the One piece Canon (multi chaptered)I will try to keep posting a chapter atleast once a week when I won't know, could be a monday or a friday then again sunday is also possible.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story I also want to give a shout out to reviewers WindWhistle21, Avatoa and the guest who I shall dub guest #1 thank you all for commenting and advising or asking any questions. Really WindWhistle21 you made my day as I got your comment. Naturally I also wish to thank my Followers and Favoriters.**

**If you put any questions, queries, critique or conflicts in the comments/reviews I will in fact personally answer them and send you a PM with answers if I have them.**

**Follow favorite and Review people to let me know what you think and what I can improve I will actually work on that (hard as it is to believe)**

**Sincerely **

**Eothelion Heart The Grey Warrior.**


	6. Chapter 6: Silence before the Storm

Chapter 6: Silence before the storm.

**AN**

**The Thrillerbark Finale and an intro to my non canon arc. I know I haven't mentioned this earlier in stories but SPOILER ALERT! just to be clear about that. I apologise if you think Robin is very OOC in this chapter. I don't know if I mentioned this before as I'm writing this but just to be clear the Power scaling of my and my friend's universe is a little more over the top than the One piece universe, just reminding you guys of it so I don't get rage all over me like "WTF Grey is way too powerful" or something like that don't get me wrong I think the straw hats are the best so again it's just power scaling of our own universe which balances out there because everyone there is off the scale, My friend and I are working on it and are still working out the entire story but someday we might just post it somewhere when we do I'll let you all know. That is if you all are interested in learning more of Grey and his friends and foes and that world be sure to let me know.  
Also there is gonna be some OOC stuff in this chapter but I don't think you'll mind.**

**Please enjoy the tale and don't forget to review, follow and favorite.**

**Sincerely,**

**Grey**

**I do not own one piece.**

Luffy battled against the Zombie Giant named Oz while Gecko Moria sat inside its stomach the Nightmare Luffy had begun a crushing attack and kept ramming and slashing at the giant. The battle was of epic proportions once again reaffirming why exactly Luffy was the captain of the Straw hats, The rest just watched as Luffy kept pounding the Giant at ridiculous speeds. When he knocked over the giant back into the mast tower. The Giant was no longer able to move and Luffy vomitted out countless shadows he had apparently absorbed. He returned to his normal form which was battered quite severly as they all could see now. Moria exited the Zombie and stood in front of the Crew now however his smile hadn't faded.

"Well I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself KISHISHISHISHI!" The Warlord said as he was provoked by Luffy and sucked in all the shadows on the Island that were under his control. He grew and grew and grew even larger than Oz. "I have now absorbed all shadows on Thrillerbark! OVER A 1000!" he Said with a monstrous voice

The Straw hats attacked together but he opened his mouth and shadow bats flew out they cut and attacked the Straw hats and Grey. It almost seemed hopeless as they were all battered and beated and this Moria had only just taken a few punches but when Luffy broke through and hit him on the neck shadows would fly out. The straw hats realised that this was the place to striked and attacked him there several times and he shrank with all connected and finally luffy was launched in the air by Sanji and in the sky he blew on his thumb "GEAR THIRD! BONE FUUSEN!" and he swung his arms back and both of them were now inflated and then "GIGANT BAZOOKAAAAAA!" it connected with the warlord and made him release all the shadows he was holding inside his body. As the sun was rising the Crew members without shadows were prepared to die while watching one final sunrise but as the sun had fully risen their bodies were returned to normal as they had gotten their shadows back. As explained by Gecko Moria a shadow follows its owner but the owner must also follow his shadow. They were also joined by Lola and the Rolling pirates and others who had helped Luffy take one Oz and Moria. However the fight had taken it's toll on Luffy's body he was unconscious at the moment but everyone had been quite beaten and bleeding.

But as they were celebrating their victory over the warlord another one had entered the scene and it was none other than Bartholomew 'The Tyrant' Kuma he was talking over the den den mushi with someone. Nami said she'd forgotten to tell them that there was another warlord on the island-ship who had arrived during the fight against Moria. Lola explained that this was the Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma a man who's body size wasn't even inferior to Gecko Moria. A man who has no limits to to his brutality Grey picked up from one of the Rolling Pirates. He now focused on the large man sitting atop the broken tower and heard this :" Do you comprehend what I'm saying?" The snail said "We cannot afford to let anyone else know of Moria's defeat. This is a direct order from the world government... Including the Straw hat crew, obliterate everyone on that Island!" The snail said finally.  
Kuma replied "Too easy" and the large man uncrossed his legs and got up.

The rolling pirates panicked as did the Straw hats. Usopp cried "NO WAY! A never ending battle with the warlords is just...!" Chopper followed it up with "This is Terrible , considering we just barely beat Moria...!"

But Zoro, their ever reliable first mate, took stance drawing his newly aquired Shusui. "You guys stand back. I'll do this!" but the battle had taken a toll on all of them.

Nami urged Zoro to be careful because Kuma had some sort of ability and that she saw him make a person dissappear with but the touch of his hand. "HE CAN MAKE PEOPLE DISSAPPEAR!" Usopp panicked "SCARY~!" Chopper followed.

"and he can change locations in an instant." Nami continued giving Zoro as much information as she could from her previous encounter with the Warlord. Even though everyone was tired they still braced themselves for another battle.

Kuma took off his gloves "that hand is dangerous" Nami said finally and before anyone had noticed Kuma stood behind them. Grey did follow the movement it was almost as fast as Danny Derailo's movements. With a single strike of his hand he created a trench and all pirates in the line were hit by the power of Kuma and they were down for the count.

Another flash movement and he was behind Zoro who turned to face him. "Pirate hunter Zoro." Kuma said with a surprisingly soothing and calm voice "Shall I start with you?"

Everyone watched in suspense and the Rolling Pirates said they'd deal with Kuma as thanks for saving them as they were the only ones uninjured "Just Get the hell back! I'm the one he wants. Didn't you hear?" Zoro stated never removing his eyes from the large man infront of him "if it's a fight he wants... Then I won't back down. That would be without honor!"

Kuma spoke "You lot are pretty famous... it would seem that on Straw hat Luffy's ship, there are quite a few skilled subordinates." The others of the crew were flattered by the compliment except for Robin who remained cool, Brook who didn't really seem to get it and Grey who was on edge and Lola interjected them saying that he didn't mean all of them.

"You all seem to have caused quite a bit of trouble..." Kuma stated "It appears the captain is not the only one responsible for your renown." Zoro took stance sheathing his blades and pulling out two sheathes leaving Wadou on his Haramaki.

"OI ZORO, HOLD UP! DON'T BE SO DAMN RECKLESS!" Usopp yelled in panick "AREN'T YOUR BONES CRUMBLING APART!?"

Zoro simply said "When the world shoves you around, you've just gotta stand up and shove back. It isn't like you can do anything by just giving excuses." He braced himself for his attack and said "If I die, I am just a man who can only make it this far." he bent down and attacked "NÍTORYU! IAI! RASHOMON!" and split the Rock behind Kuma who had moved out of the way almost instantly. Now Kuma stood over him and Grey saw the hand vibrating slightly Zoro dodged but there was a weird shaped but deep hole in the Ground and Kuma attacked again Zoro barely dodged and the move pierced several pieces of debris. Now they had a clear view of Kuma's hand it had paw pads. Nami and Usopp panicked and feared for Zoro's life. Who had barely done anything and was already panting heavily. Zoro attacked again "SANJYUU-ROKU POUND HOU!" and his flying blade attack headed towards Kuma who blocked it with his palm and it was deflected. He explained his power to deflect anything and Franky though that maybe this man wasn't so tough then he was blown away by a frontal attack, causing, Nami, Chopper and Usopp to panick more. Grey was still trying to figure out the way the tyrant's attacked worked through the air. Then Robin gave him the answer "Perhaps he is capable of deflecting even the air itself... a normal cannon would not affect Franky at all." Then kuma explained the workings of his 'Pad Hou' be repelling the air at the speed of light. 'The fucking speed of light!' Grey thought to himself 'even lords of wind don't have that amount of speed in there blasts except for that one attack.'

There was a silence and then kuma dug in and did a rapid fire Pad cannon Zoro dodged the attacks and attacked himself but was deflected, now Zoro was completely open and just as he was about to be killed Grey tried to get up but felt a sharp pain in his left arm, his pressure crush could have that effect if he didn't relax for a while afterwards, but Sanji saved him with a hard kick to Kuma's face but it failed and he fell to the ground clenching his leg and Kuma was completely unfased. Now Usopp attacked but was done in as well as his firebird star was reflected.

the bear man looked at them "hm, as I figured, getting rid of you in you injured states isn't fair at all." He stated "The Government ordered me to obliterate you all but..." the man raised his arms and Grey could feel the air gathering between them. A large pad shaped orb appeared "is he making a large air bubble with his paws Nami said." then chopper followed "it keeps getting smaller..." Grey looked at it as it kept getting smaller and noted "it's like my pressure crush you compress air and when that suddenly expands it creates a large explosion."

"Wh-What did you say?" Chopper said with fear in his eyes and the rest also panicked.

"Everyone Get behind me!" Grey ordered standing infront of Luffy's unconscious body and the Straw hats complied standing behind Grey however his arm was hurt and he wasn't sure he could hold it. Kuma held the small ball between his hands it shined through the cracks.

"I will spare your lives..." the bear man said "if, in exchange, you give me the head of Straw hat Luffy." The straw hats flinched in their own ways at this remark "If I return with his head, the Government will not complain."

Now Usopp showed his bravery "You're asking us to betray a Nakama?"

"Come bring Straw hat to me." Kuma demanded

and in unison the strawhats and Rolling Pirates shouted "NO WAY!"

"That's a shame..." Kuma stated and stretched out his arms

"STAY BEHIND ME!" Grey Shouted "AND DON'T MOVE!"

the small shining orb floated to the centre of the stage and started growing again. "URSUS SHOCK" Kuma said and Grey returned it with "GUARDIAN WINGS!" and two large transparent wings appeared infront of the pirates and then the orb exploded. The explosion Covered all of Thriller bark and destroyed most at its centre Grey's held his arms firmly infront of them but slowly the wings were breaking and then they shattered blasting away all the straw hats and Rolling Pirates. The sheer shattering force was something Grey however had felt before and his wind powers helped with keeping him from shattering every single bone in his body but mainly it kept him conscious hanging from a nearby ruin. Kuma was about to pick up Luffy and leave as he was cut by Zoro who shouted "SHISHI SONSON!" and it was a direct hit. Grey wanted to cheer or even help Zoro but he was in no condition to move at the moment still recovering from the Ursus shock. But he saw that Kuma was part machine or maybe even mostly machine. Kuma opened his mouth and with everything Grey had seen in his time on the Grand line there was one thing he did know and that was the sight of a laser powering up. With all his strength Grey dashed and drew Brother's lament and stood between Zoro and Kuma who had fired the laser. With his blade he cut the beam and it split up into the sky creating a large explosion. "ZORO TAKE LUFFY AND R...!" Grey began but was interrupted by Kuma "Pad Hou" and Grey's green glowing eyes and he raised his empty hand toward it and seemed to stop the blast and began glowing purple. However he was being pushed back and went on his knees and blood suddenly gushed from his mouth he mumbled with the blood gushing "Too much... FORCE!" Shouting the last word with a fist headed toward Kuma who blocked it with his pads and sent Grey flying into a still somewhat standing wall. Grey tried to stay conscious but was fading in and out of it. He could see Zoro struggling and then kuma attacking and he just hung their, stuck in a wall. He finally found a constant stated of half conscious and focused the best he could looking to Zoro.

Zoro had offered his own head saying "If I can't protect their dreams them mine's worthless! Luffy is the man who will become pirate king!" after this Grey saw Sanji enter the scene and he tried to reach for his Grey Blade now but his wounds and fatigue had taken its toll and finally lost consciousness, but he lost it with a smile for some reason. He reawoke when he was being taken down from the wall by Usopp and Chopper. "How did he get stuck like that?" Usopp wondered aloud "I don't know but he seems to be in bad shape we need to get him down and patch him up." Chopper replied. Grey groaned in pain saying "Good morning guys hold on I'll free myself but you need to catch me." He broke his left arm free from the debris and his right slipped out as well now that he was more mobile and was just falling to the ground. But Usopp and Chopper caught him, but the grab made him vomit up some blood it gushed on the floor. "Ugh... Oh dear." Grey stated Dryly as he was set up straight by Usopp and Chopper who panicked "WAAH!~ Grey You're bleeding internally!"

"Oh, don't worry it happens all the time to me just give me a second." Grey stated and pulled out a cigarette and lit it while he drew brother's lament and leaned on it "I'll be fine this is nothing tend to the others first." Then he looked around seeing the people around him gathering themselves up and he noticed Luffy had somehow recovered completely and was completely fit. Upon closer inspection of everything he couldn't seem to find Zoro. Grey grew a frown on his head and saw sanji lying on the ground waking up, Then he rushed off. and when he returned there was an unconscious and blood covered Zoro hanging over his shoulder. "ZORO!" the crew shouted in unison, Grey could see the panick in Robin's eyes which was a little stronger than the others. Chopper fixed up everyone to the best of his abilities starting with Zoro and finishing with Grey who placed himself after even the Rolling pirates that had gotten wounded. Though the Bloodloss had made him weaker than he had thought regardless Chopper fixed Grey up though he did say that he wasn't far off from needing a blood transfusion. That day they all rested only Grey stayed awake he was accustomed to not sleeping though even he took a nap before remaining awake. Grey's left arm had been spalked along with his right leg he used his Saber as a crutch there was also a bandage on his head. Externally he was relatively unharmed but Grey's bones had taken a beating and there was also an internal wound but Chopper simply advised not to stress it as he hadn't lost anymore blood after resting and the operation on his arm and leg. Grey stared off to sea before turning around and seeing Sanji. "Yo Grey you're already up?"

"Yes I don't need much in the area of sleep." Grey replied

"Say Grey I saw you helping Zoro so you should know pretty much what happened right?" Sanji said leaning on the railing next to him putting a cigarette in his mouth Grey passed him his lighter.

Grey took a drag "Well not exactly but I've got a pretty good guess."

"Really well then paint me a picture." Sanji replied

"Well I saw you get out there after Zoro offered up his life instead of Luffy's, before I lost consciousness. Then I imagine there could have been a battle but far more likely is that he sucker punched you and then took on Kuma or whatever Kuma presented as a propositioin then Got terribly injured in the proces." Grey stated making Sanji flinch a little due to the accuracy of the story.

"Well yeah that's pretty much what happened but how'd you guess." Sanji queried

"You still underestimate how much I've seen in my life but in this case it's more personal expirience I did something similar once and as you can tell I've also survived." Grey replied with a friendly yet smug smile.

"Alright but here's the thing you..." Sanji began

"Can't tell anyone am I correct?" Grey interupted taking a long drag of his smoke and sighing out the smoke. "I know the code of a swordsman it's something unspoken and he feels no one needs to know about this so I won't talk about it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to check up on him." Grey patted Sanji on his shoulder and reassured him he wouldn't speak of it to anyone and left.

He entered the ruins of the mansion where Chopper had set up shop earlier, he was now resting, Grey entered and saw a single person at the bedside of the green haired swordsman. He quietly remained in his place wondering if he should approach, he didn't have to guess who was sitting next to Zoro he figured it'd be Robin. There were no other patients seeing as no one had been as wounded as Zoro. Grey stayed at the door and just listened. He heard a soft and somewhat shaky voice say "You idiot." he stayed very still and tried to pick up more.

At Zoro's bedside, he was fast asleep, sat Robin tears welling up in her eyes. "You Idiot." she said silently "you can't go out spouting that we don't want others to die for us and then decide you can die for us, hypocrit." a tear now tracked it's way across her cheek "I... I was so scared when Sanji found you, covered in your own blood. I didn't know what to do." The tears just kept coming "but now I'm so angry!" She clenched her fists and slammed them down on the bed "I couldn't do anything and you wind up making that deal with Kuma to take on all of Luffy's pain." She gritted her teeth and kept crying "I didn't even get to tell you what I've wanted for so long." the tears silently dropped on the floor "I love you..." she wimpered silently "Don't you dare die on us." Grey heard it all and walked in with complete silence and stood behind her for a while. "We all love you but... I really love you. I love how you always watch out for us and how you keep true to your goals. I love how you take care of Chopper, I love every that look in your eyes every time you're training. I love every single thing about you! and I feared I might never get to tell you..." her cries echoed through the hall and then there was silence except for Robin's wimpering.

Grey used his sheathed blade and tapped against the floor it resonated throughout the hall. Startled Robin sat up straight and dried her tears. "How long have you been there?" she asked with he posture reclaimed

Grey just looked at her and smiled "Long enough..." he put out the cigarette and grabbed robin into a hug to comfort her "He's a tough one, you'll need more than that to kill him." he said with a soothing tone. Robin broke into tears once more and buried her face in his shoulder. "Shh...shh... it's fine, it's fine. He'll be fine."

"Why couldn't I protect him!?" She cried in his shoulder which made it sound muffled

"It isn't your fault." Grey now grabbed her shoulders and held her infront of him and used the sleeve of his coat to dry her tears "None of us were in any condition to fight that guy at that moment. Don't get to hung up over it those of us who could tried."

Robin recovered herself though still a bit shaken up. "Thank you Eothelion."

"hahaha... That was quite the confession over there though." He jested trying to pick up the mood and Robin turned deep red. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me as long as I stay away from the liquor." this made her smile. "There we go, you look far better when you smile."

"hehehe... You are much like captain-san." Robin commented

"How so?" Grey asked

"You somehow know how to deal with every type of situation." the dark haired woman replied.

"Ha! Comparing me to a seventeen year old pip squeak please. Now will you join this old man in watching over the young swordsman there?" Grey requested. "Then you can rest here without any worry I'll watch over him if anything happens." He pulled up a chair and they sat down next Zoro. Grey dozed off for a few minutes and when he woke. Robin's hand held on to Zoro but her head was resting on Grey shoulder as she slept. "she must have been awake this entire time." Grey silently said to himself he made a blanket fly over to his hand and carefully wrapped it around Robin. "sleep well little girl."

Grey remained awake for the entire time he sat there and reminisced his time among the straw hats along with events of the past he'd been through and the friends he'd made wondering if he'd ever see any of them again. He looked at Zoro and noticed something he had been awake for a while now. Grey didn't hesitate in speaking "I know what you did Zoro."

"I didn't do anything" Zoro replied and stared at the ceiling

"It was both Incredibly brave and Stupid." Grey both commended the young swordsman and scolded him.

"Don't tell anyone." He said stoically

"I won't but some of us already know like me, Sanji and Robin. Don't worry none of them will speak in fact I had to basically swear it to Sanji on pain of death." Grey calmed Zoro down "So how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough" Zoro said with a smirk and rey noticed how he hadn't let go of Robin's hand if anything he held her tighter.

"That long huh? So tell me man to man do you intend to tell her 'how long you've been awake' young man?" Grey asked making the swordsman turn red. "Well will you?"

"I will as soon as we get off of Thriller bark." Zoro said

"Good." Grey stated "Now rest up you've taken the worst beating of us all."

The Following evening was filled with festivities and Grey drank to his hearts content. his leg was feeling much better in fact he had taken of the spalking and was walking normally again. His arm still hurt but it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. The bandages on him remained there though, on Chopper's orders might be added, and enjoyed the party. Brook once again demonstrated his musical prowess and played Bink's Sake and everyone at the party enjoyed the music and sang along, well Grey waited for the second time they'd sing that night because he didn't know the lyrics, But somehow he felt it meant something to them all. Brook asked once if he could join the Crew and Luffy wanted nothing knowing about the promise Brook had made to laboon and it moved Brook to tears. The following morning Zoro buried his old blade Yubashiri Grey joined him along with Brook who wanted to make a place to remember his old crew. Grey then spoke after Brook's moment of Silence. "Zoro."

"What's up Grey?"

"I would like that old sword of yours." He requested

"Why it can't be fixed." Zoro noted

"It would make a fine memento of my time with you guys for when I return home, I'm collector of swords and having your's in my collection would be an honor." Grey replied

"Fine I think that might even be better, Here you go Grey ." Zoro handed him the sheath with the dead sword in it.

"I'll take good care of it Zoro you can be sure of that." Grey took the blade and wrapped it in a cloth he had with him for the occasion.

The Straw Hat crew said their goodbyes to the Rolling Pirates and Lola handed Nami a piece of paper apparently known as a Vivre Card which would always point in the direction of the person it was bound to. Luffy remembered he had one of his own and showed it to Lola. It was slowly burning. Lola explained the owner of that card was in danger. But luffy concluded that Ace had his own adventures on the sea and they didn't need to look for him. Then they finally set sail from the florian triangle even though they hadn't been there very long it seemed like ages. The day sauntered on and ended peacefully and the following day they'd reach a new Island.

That night Grey dreamt something he couldn't make out exactly. He saw shapes of people a shadow with a Glowing heart, a person with a strawhat and tendrils of darkness flowing from a black figure constricting eight people and he watched himself watch it. Finally he saw a demonic shape with somekind of cape and it was holding out a sword and stabbed a female figure. Then it turned to face and it was his own face with his glowing Green eyes.

Grey woke up panting and covered in cold sweat he got up and walked to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. "Woahly shit!" Grey exclaimed softly as he looked in the mirror. His eyes were glowing it's pale green, he closed his eyes took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes the glow was gone. He grabbed a cigarette out of the package in his pocket went back to his room and put on his coat and went out on the deck.

"What's wrong with me? I haven't ever had this problem." Grey thought out loud enjoying the sea air to clear his head "What was that dream? I've never had those before."

He closed his eyes again leaning on the railing and breathing deeply. He listened to the silence then he heard footsteps, they were bare foot probably just out of bed, He turned around and smiled to the approaching Nami. "Good evening what brings you out at this hour of the night?" Grey asked friendly.

"Well I heard a yell come out of the bathroom in a deep tone which is next to my room so I figured it'd be you and when I checked your room it was empty what's wrong Grey?'' She responded

"I'm just out for a smoke and I stubbed my toe as I went for a drink of water in the bathroom." Grey stated calmly.

"Really you stubbed your toe. YOU did?" Nami said

"what can I say, I'm only human." Grey stated

Nami laughed him in the face "HAHAHA! Grey you're a lot of things but Human, you're more of a monster or a Demon."

Grey twitched a little at that comment, it reminded him of the dream the chuckled "I guess that would be somewhat more accurate.

"So Grey why were you up?" Nami asked

Grey looked at her and lit a new cigarette as he flicked the last one away "I had a bad dream and woke up." he then took a long drag.

"You really have a smoking problem." Nami commented quickly in between

"I know" Grey replied then continued "It's like I'm losing myself and I want to let go of my restraints and just go wild when we're in battle."

"So that's good, that means you're powerful and you keep your promise in protecting us." Nami stated smiling brightly at him.

Grey looked out to sea with a grim expression "It's not that simple." Nami looked at him over the railing "In our world losing control of your powers means wreaking havoc beyond comprehension and it can change landscapes permanently." Grey explained "I'm a danger to myself and others if I really do lose control."

"Can you do anything about that loss of control?" Nami asked with a worried look

"Yes, I need to meditate and it helps but I haven't in the past couple of weeks. So I've been slipping but don't worry I'm guessing we'll be having a bit of peace tomorrow and I'll meditate and regain my composure." Grey reassured the navigator.

Nami's smile returned "Guess you are an old man going senile or something like that" she jested

"Well I guess it's a little bit like that." Grey laughed "Nami don't tell anyone. I swear I'm not dangerous but it's somewhat embarassing I feel so keep it to yourself I'll be fine again after tomorrow."

"Okay, but you promise to fix your problem tomorrow right." Nami demanded

"Ofcourse now let's go back to bed I'm feeling tired anyway" Grey said putting his arm over her shoulder while jesting: "Now help an old back to his room young one."

"hahaha! sure you geezer!" Nami replied and walked alongside him to his room the wished each other goodnight. All of the crew slept peacefully.

The following morning they reached a small Island but it had a bustling town filled with little shops for anything and everything. Nami handed everyone their allowances even Grey had to grudgingly accepted the pouch handed to him seeing as he had no money of this world.

They all went and did their shopping Nami and Robin bought more clothes while Sanji swooned and swirled along with them and he bought food supplies. Zoro bought cleaning supplies for his swords. Luffy threw away his money for meat and other food. Chopper bought books and some medical supplies. Brook stayed behind on the ship along with Franky one to fix it up and the other to guard it. Grey looked around the shops for a while and the stalls. He found a couple of cigarettes he thought looked good and decided to splurge a little and buy a large quantity of fine alcohol. He entered the store seeing some local gang trying to harass the shopkeep. As Grey entered his large apearance and face covered in scars the store fell silent. The gang turned to threaten him "Oi old fart! get out of here this is none of your concern!"

"And what are you gonna do about it! HUH!" The apparent gang leader said putting a club in Grey's face as a matter of threat.

Grey just used his finger and pushed away the club gently, lowered his face to the man's level "you just pissed me off." he stated completely neutral.

meanwhile Sanji was walking toward the liquor store to buy the alcohol for the swordsman and the rest as he saw several people fly out of it getting knocked out in the process. as he approached he saw Grey negotiating a price for the liquor with the shopkeep who gave him a fierce discount on pretty much everything thanking Grey for saving his life as those thugs were supposedly going to kill him. As Grey walked out with four bags filled to the brim with different bottles of fine wines, whiskeys, bourbons and scotches. Walking up to the pile of battered thugs "For all that it's worth I don't think you could have taken the shopkeep either!" then he walked to the ship and passed sanji "Oh hi sanji don't worry about the drinks for a while I got some of the finest for a steal." he held up the pouch and shook it sounding still quite full. Grey then handed him a bag. "I'm having two barrels hauled to the ship later on." They both strolled through the market getting the final supplies for the trip and as they were returning Grey suddenly stopped "Something's wrong."

"What, what's wrong Grey?" Sanji asked

"We have to get back to the ship, NOW!" Grey handed him his bags and dashed off "I'll meet you there!" he called out back to sanji "I'm sensing Lore!"

as he ran he heard crashes and when he arrived along with the rest of the crew Franky and Brook were down. Sitting atop the lion head was Danny Derailo the cowboy. "Howdy pardners'!" He said waving with his hat.

"OI GET OFF OF MY SEAT!" Luffy yelled

"oh is this your seat, I'm sorry I didn't know besides you weren't sitting here." Derailo said with a twisted voice.

"all of you stay back you can't handle Derailo." Grey said but it was in vain "GEAR SECOND!" Luffy was already steaming and red and preparing to attack. "JET PISTOL!" it seemed to go through Derailo but strangely he turned purple, then blue and then back to normal again.

"Bad move friend, is that anyway to greet a friend?" the cowboy said "let me return the greeting." Grey braced himself and within a less than a second Derailo stood next to luffy and grabbed his neck and whacked him with his gun. Luffy fell to the floor and then he received a kick to the gut rolling off the harbor into the water."LUFFY!" the crew cried and Sanji jumped in after him.

The cowboy looked over to Grey "You see partner you just care to much about people and it really doesn't suit your style." Then he dashed over to Robin and Chopper who were standing next too eachother. With a twisted smile he said "Let's see you dodge this." He cocked his pistol and Grey was fortunately quick enough to stop him. placing his blade to between the three.

"YOU LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" He shouted to Derailo

"hahaha... You really are a piece of work Grey. Now the others are open aren't they" He kicked the blade from Grey's hand and dissappeared again in a flash of purple, blue then normal but this time behind Nami and grabbed her putting his gun to her head. "I have a hostage!" he sang in a childlike tone. Grey was already moving towards him pulled back his arm and stretched his hand as if he was going to stab Derailo. "SHARPENING!" Grey was about to stab him in the head but he put Nami in his path, his death stare now directed at her and it seemed like he was going to stab through he "GREYYYY!" She screamed in fear.

The Glow in his eyes dissappeard and he calmed down Derailo took advantage of this and pistol whipped him in his face and got knocked down. He got up and Danny already stood atop the mast. "Daniel! You leave them out of this!" Grey yelled

"No, no, no... I think they should be in it so do my friends. Besides you know me right partner, I love this kind of stuff!" Then he sucker puched nami and rendered her unconscious after that he dissappeared along with Nami

"NAMIIIIIII!" They all exclaimed

"Grey! what the hell happened!?" Zoro asked

"Derailo set me up for a trap." He stated

"WHERE'D THAT BASTARD TAKE NAMI!" Luffy shouted filled with anger.

"I don't know." Grey responded

"What do you mean you don't know you've fought these guys right!?" Usopp exclaimed in a panick

"I don't know where exactly but Derailo left me a trail to sense It'll lead to nami but you're not coming." Grey stated

"THE HELL WE AREN'T!" They all yelled in unison.

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" Grey shouted in response "YOU DON'T KNOW DERAILO! he wants to use you exploit you as my weakness and he just did in fact but there are others there. Dangerous people and considering how most of you still haven't fully recovered from Thrillerbark none of you are ready to even begin daring to face them!"

"But Nami's our crewmate our comrade we need to save her!" Chopper stated

"I know and I will but alone this time I still have an ace in the hole." Grey explained tapping the black guardless hilt of the katana strapped to his hip.

"Without Nami we can't go on and when you do find her how will you get back?" Robin asked

Grey hadn't thought about that he admitted "I don't want to put any of you in danger." He said with a defeated tone

"Don't worry we can take care of ourselves like you've seen before." Zoro reassured the coated man.

"Fine but you don't fight with these guys let me handle that and you focus on finding and freeing Nami we'll make a plan once we get there." Grey replied after a long silence.

"YOSH!" they shouted in unison "NAMI YOUR NIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR IS COMING TO YOUR RESCUE!" Sanji exclaimed.

They set sail immediately after loading up the supplies and Grey gave them directions.

Later that night somewhere in a steel prison Nami woke up and looke around her seeing she was imprisoned in a small cell with no means of escape. Then she felt her head hurt from the punch Derailo had given her as she looked around in the dark Her eyes were still adjusting to the dark and she saw a light source on the wall it was bright blue. As she drew closer She Yelped seeing there was a person hanging on the wall.

"Hmm what, when... oh yes. wait you weren't here before now were you girl?" a man's voice said with a russian accent. "would you mind handing me the loaf of bread by the door I'm getting hungry I haven't eaten in two weeks."

Nami picked up the bread and held it out to him however the man remained still "ARE YOU GONNA TAKE IT OR WHAT!" Nami shouted angrily

"I would but as can be seen I am stuck to the wall" He replied. "I cannot move they chained my right arm and the rest is stuck to powerful magnet." He continued to say with his accent. "could you perhaps feed it to me?"

Nami not being the worst of people naturally helped him to a bite "What are you?" she asked as he ate.

"I am Cyborg, could you not tell I am mostly machine except for a few parts of my body." He replied after swallowing the bread

"I've never seen or even heard about anyone like you except for Kuma. You're no marine are you?" She asked a little panicked

"No why?"

"Because I'm a pirate." Nami stated

"Very well I'm Cyborg so we are similar." The robotic man replied

"So why are you here?" Nami asked

"I'm looking for someone, a friend maybe you've seen him. he's tall, two swords, green-brown eyes, long brown hair always in a tail and alway smoking a cigarette."

Nami thought it sounded like Grey so she tried to confirm it "What's your friends name?"

"Eothelion Heart, but he usually goes by Grey." He replied making Nami's eyed light up.

"You're a friend of Grey!?" Nami said slightly extatic

"Yes, he's my brother in arms we've been through many fires together." He replied

"Who are you?" Nami asked

"Now it is not polite to ask a name without giving your own girl." He stated

"Oh right sorry it's Nami what's yours?" She asked again

"My name is Alexander Vladsjtok. A pleasure to meet you, I'd shake your hand but I'm incapable right now." He said with a smile. "Now it is late I recommend you sleep. I know cold hard steel is not a very comfortable bed but it is all they'll offer you." He bid her good night and She took a final look at him seeing he was wearing camo print pants and his torso was covered in steel and at the chest he had a blue shining core. he had a buzz cut and his left eye was surrounded by metal. it glowed red in the dark so she assumed it was also robotic he also had a metal left jaw. His right arm was also made of metal the metal just trailed from there across his entire chest and he also had two metal feet. Then she fell asleep

To be continued.

**AN**

**Yes another OC trust me it's going to get good here I already said I'd be doing a new multi chapter arc of my own making. I am really looking forward to this also on a side not I will always respond to any reviews you guys give me with a personal message and if I feel it neccesary I'll put a note about any issue you adressed in the author's notes. So again let me know what you though about my writing if you find any issues I will take them to heart and this is my first story So it's really good for me to hear on what I can improve. But I'm really excited about this "arc" because now I'll actually be doing some straw hat solo acts where their thoughts and actions will be fully described. As always Follow, Favorite and Review and thanks for reading.**

**Sincerely **

**Grey **


	7. Chapter 7: Anne light blade and Izukan t

Chapter 7: Anne light blade and Izukan the Executioner.

**AN**

**Time for the big guns, once again note that the power scaling is different from one piece and my own universe. It's about to get serious this time around Zoro is wounded Grey is mentally unstable and Nami's been kidnapped. Captured by the enemies of Grey so get ready for big fights. So enjoy I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to follow, favorite and review.**

**Sincerely **

**Grey (Who does not own one piece)**

After surviving the battle at Thrillerbark The straw hats wound up on a small island were they were restocking. Before they knew it they were attacked by Danny Derailo who kidnapped Nami, who almost got killed in the process by Grey's hand. Fortunately Grey snapped out of his killing rage thanks to her calling out to him. Later Grey reluctantly agreed to the Straw hats joining him in her rescue, due to his concern for their safety they were now chasing the trail Derailo had left behind. Meanwhile Nami woke up in a prison where she was accompanied by another man who was a friend of Grey by the name of Alexander Vladsjtok a Cyborg with a russian accent.

Now the straw hats were on course for the Island where Nami was held by the enemies of Grey. Who was now helping out with guiding the ship at the helm he was approached by Zoro. "Grey could I talk to you for a minute?" Zoro said waving him over to the railing.

Grey nodded and approached "What can I do for you Zoro?" He said looking at him questioningly.

"I wanna know what that was yesterday." Zoro stated

"What do you mean?" Grey replied still puzzled

"You were about to kill Nami." Zoro stated looking at Grey seriously.

Grey went blank for a moment he then recalled the events he could vaguely remember him attacking Derailo and then a scream of his name. He now went pale "I tried to kill Nami?" he asked in a hushed tone. Zoro nodded then replied "You attacked that cowboy and he used Nami as a shield but you weren't stopping shouting one of your attacks."

"Did I call out Sharpening?" Grey asked still somewhat pale Zoro nodded in reply "That's not good I'm losing grip." Grey then said under his breath.

"What was that Grey?" Zoro asked

"Nothing to be concerned about, but that's a side effect of sharpening it makes me lose sight of people. I'm sorry it won't happen again." Grey apologised

"It better not we can't have you on our crew if you present a danger to us." Zoro stated formally

"I understand I won't use that around you guys again. I hardly ever use it because it is dangerous but..." Grey sighed "It's Daniel Derailo when I face him I lose control I get to on edge and I care for you guys deeply I promised as long as I was here I would keep you from harm." Grey stated with a sullen look in his brown-green eyes.

Zoro sighed "I know you did but we all care and look out for each other. so don't you worry Grey we'll be fine even here."

"That's the attitude that worries me I don't think you understand just what you're going to be facing." Grey stated, now looking Zoro directly in the eyes, with a serious tone.

"Then how about you tell us already what we'll be facing!" Zoro slammed his fist on the railing angrily

"Let me make one thing very clear Zoro. I do not want any of you fighting these guys I want you to run or if you have absolutely no other choice fight together against one." Grey stated not even fased in the slightest by Zoro's outburst. "I will tell you what to expect when we get there."

"Fine now just help us get there so we can get Nami back." Zoro said as he left. Grey just looked at him as he left

"You alright there Grey-bro?" Franky asked Grey who had watched since Zoro punched the railing.

"Yes we're fine just keep going this course." Grey cut Franky off.

"You know we're all just worried about Nami." Franky continued Grey remained silent grabbing another cigarette

"I mean especially since we know it's guys you always fight. I've seen you go all out Grey and that's no small deal and the only time I've seen you do it is against that weird talking guy with the guns." Franky continued looking ahead to where he steered.

"I know I'm sorry this just doesn't happen often and it's because it is Derailo I want to get this over with as quickly as possible. Who knows what that sick fuck might try to do to Nami." Grey stated taking a long drag from his smoke and closed his eyes to focus on Derailo's trail of Lore. "we need to go a bit to starboard and keep that heading untill I say otherwise okay."

"Roger that Grey." Franky said turning the wheel.

Meanwhile in the prison where Nami was held it was getting lighter. She woke up and looked over to her fellow prisoner. A small hatch opened in the solid steel door she could see a weird looking man with more qualities of an animal than a human through it though the face reminded her of the man-beasts Grey had killed a while back. It slid a plate with two loafs of bread inside and growled a little. Then the hatch was shut again and Nami got up. "A you're awake good I would have woken you but I cannot at the present." the Robot behind her said she took the plate and began eating of the bread.

"Well don't mind me I can't really do anything." The metal man continued eying the bread with his robotic and human eye.

"I'm sorry I forgot you can't move." Nami said placing the other loaf in his mouth.

Vladsjtok quickly gobbled it up and thanked her. "Thank you, you see the Garys are afraid of coming in here."

"Why?" Nami had to ask

"Well because before my capture I ripped hundreds of them to pieces with my bare hands but then I was attacked by Derailo who drained my energy when I woke I was here much like yourself." Alexander stated with pride.

Nami turned a little pale at the thought of him tearing through those things with his bare hands. "Alexander, do you intend escaping?"

"Please call me Alex or Vladsjtok." He said

"Okay again Alex do you have a plan to escape?"

"No I don't really." He stated dryly and with a smile.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T!" Nami shouted angrily at the robot man

"Well do you have one?" Alex asked.

"Well I'm waiting for my crew to come and get me and I'm sure Grey will be coming with them." Nami said

"WHAT! GREY IS WITH YOUR CREW!?" Vladsjtok exclaimed

"Yeah what about that?"

"That means we'll be getting out after all. Grey is one of the few people I know who can fight on par with derailo other than myself right now." Alex stated extaticly

"Then do you know what Grey is gonna do?" Nami asked

"Well it'll be difficult I've been interogated by Izukan and Anne, they got nothing out of me but along with those two there's also Derailo so to get out safely we need to get me free from the magnet." Alex continued.

"How are we gonna do that?" Nami asked intrigued in the plan.

"Well if I know Grey and believe me I do. He'll try to distract the big guns while your crew searches for you. That however means he'll be fighting a minimum of two on one fight, your friends will have to fight the Garys which are crawling all over this compound." Vladsjtok said and looked through the bars of the window Nami got up and looked as well and saw a factory like building releasing black smoke into the sky "That is the power generator it fuels this entire compound including my magnet if it is destroyed I will be released."

"How are we gonna do that." Nami asked somewhat desperate.

"Not we, you nami have to sneak in there and place a bomb and bring the trigger back with you here then when the time is right we detonate the bomb if this works we can escape."

"How will I be able to escape?" Pry open my metal arm and there will be a non-magnetic lock pick use it to open the door and get back here before five o'clock that's when they come to bring next meal and take away the last one. If you succeed we win." Vladsjtok explained.

Nami pried open the arm and sure enough a lock pick fell out "Who put that there?"

"Grey put it there as a precaution should this ever happen." Alex replied smiling "Now hurry you have four hours to find a bomb get there and back before we're discovered."

Nami easily picked the lock she wasn't known as the cat burglar for nothing. "I'll be back soon." she said in a hushed tone

"Be careful not to alert anyone use the vents and shadows" Vladsjtok said before she closed the door again. Nami walked through the corridors with several cells she decided it'd be best to take the cyborg's advice and use the ventilation shafts. She found one opened it and heard footsteps coming so she quickly climbed in and closed it behind her and crawled through them. She exited them a little further it looked a bit like a military base and she saw a sign which was marked with directions one saying 'armory'. That's where she needed to go. She carefully walked through the halls her ears focused on any footsteps other than her own. She reached a corner and hid behind it and peeked around it seeing a door marked as armory but from another side came a woman with Blonde hair it was half long and she was clad it strange and futuristic armor the woman unlocked the door and looked behind her for a moment a blade made of light was suddenly drawn. "WHO'S THERE!" She demanded. Nami froze as the woman was now walking in her direction. Nami looked around franticallly 'this is bad, where can I hide!' she thought she noticed there was a door without thinking she opened it silently and entered closing it silently again. The woman walked around the corner as Nami had just closed the door. "must have been my imagination." She then turned around and untill Nami couldn't hear her footsteps she left the room. As the light shined in from the corridor she saw it was a supply closet. Nami waited at the corner until she saw the woman leave the armory again. She then closed in and kept watching the woman until she was out of sight. Then she tried to open the door but it was locked again Nami tried to pick the lock thankfully it worked. When she entered rows upon rows of weapons greeted her but she didn't have time to stand in awe of that instead she looked for a bomb with a detonator. It took time but finally she found the thing she needed she still it was enclosed in a pouch and she took it. She opened the door again but only a little and looked around trying to see if anyone was coming fortunately there was no one and she left looking behind her aswell no one in sight Nami now was off to the power generator.

Back on the Thousand Sunny the crew could see smoke on the horizon Luffy called it out "THERE'S BLACK CLOUDS AHEAD!" from his seat atop the lion head. Grey opened his eyes and saw the smoke in the sky. He then walked to the bow of the ship and called over Luffy "Luffy listen hold tight right here I'll go check out the overal layout of the place I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Okay Grey hurry up we want to get Nami out of there." Luffy replied

Grey's eyes glowed green again and then he took off into the sky and flew over to the source of the smoke. As he got closer to the Island he started sensing the presence of four powerful lore users, he feared the worst. He saw a large tower and several smaller compounds connected to it. on his right there was a large factory he'd seen before it was used as a powerplant he figured Nami wouldn't be there. Next to the factory the other buildings of significance were a large rectangular structure made of metal and the tower. The only entrance into the buildings was the tower and Grey figured Nami would be in the large rectangular structure as far as he could see there were several barred windows so he suspected it was a prison of sorts. Grey then returned to the Sunny and saw everyone had gathered outside waiting eagerly for his return. Grey landed "I think I have an Idea where Nami's being held, get me a piece of paper and I'll tell you our plan."

Robin went to Nami's quarters and brought back a pencil and a piece of paper and handed them to Grey in the kitchen where they had now all gathered around the table. Grey took the pencil and started drawing a simple layout of the Island. Then drew a circle and two rectangles marking them the left rectangle with prison, the circle with tower and the right rectangle with powerplant. "Alright guys here's the plan I only saw the front of the island so I don't know about any rear entrances but that's what you'll have to look for or even make one while I distract the brunt of their force." Grey said marking the back of the tower. "It's dangerous in there I suspect a large number of Beta Garys and maybe even one or two Alphas."

"Grey aren't th-th-those Alpha Garys really dangerous according to you?" Usopp asked somewhat frightened

"Yes they are but if you work together I'm positive you can handle them." Grey said giving him a wink and a thumbs up, although not truly inspiring "Anyhow you won't have to worry about the Garys."

"YOU MEAN THERE'S SOMETHING EVEN MORE DANGEROUS!?" Chopper cried nervously

"Yes." Grey said with a blank stare towards the crew earning him a kick to the head by Sanji "DON'T SAY IT LIKE IT MEANS NOTHING!" he shouted after that

"Yes there's something you need to watch out for or rather someone." Grey explained and pulled out the holographic device from his bracer again pulling up the image of a woman in armor. "Her... it is likely she is here. Be extremely careful around her she is a very capable fighter and uses high tech weaponry."

"Like that Kuma-guy?" Zoro asked

"Alot more high tech than him." Grey stated with a serious look on his face turning to Zoro "On no account are you to engage her, Zoro. If you encounter her you will run or fight three on one by that I'm talking to you three." he pointed at Franky, Luffy and Sanji. "no matter what happens you will all retreat from a fight with her."

"What about other dangerous guys, Grey-bro?" Franky asked

"You won't have to worry about them I figured if Daniel is here he'll be accompanied by Izukan and they'll be occupied by me. While I..."

"You're fighting two on one with that weird cowboy! You can't do that you barely managed against that cowboy on your own, When you went all out!" Sanji commented concerned about his comrade.

"You kids haven't seen me go all out just yet..." Grey stated with a grim tone making the cook, doctor and sniper pale a little. "Anyhow as I was saying, while I distract those two you guys go through the back and find Nami and kick the asses of any Garys you encounter. By the way don't just knock them out you need to Kill them their weak spot is their neck they aren't usually well protected around that area." Grey continued

"We can't just kill them!" Usopp stated

"They aren't really human they're mindless drones connected to a hive mind so take them down permanently or they'll keep coming after you. If you don't want to kill anything then stick to the shadows and keep yourselves hidden from them." Grey replied taking a drag from his smoke.

"Alright get in, get Nami and get out am I getting it so far?" Zoro questioned.

"Yes and this is important..." Grey stated seriously and he looked each crew member in the eye individually. "Do not go to the front of the tower or you'll be in their and my line of fire, most importantly they'll try to use you as leverage to beat me."

"GOT IT!" Chopper and Usopp saluted

"Alright I think that I can do that." Zoro said

"Roger, Grey-san." Robin stated

"Grey..." Luffy said with a serious look in his eyes "Will you be alright?"

Grey nodded "I'd love to have you guys at my back in this fight but you're not ready yet. But I know you can be with a little training." He smiled

"NAMI-SWAAAAANNNN! YOUR KNIGHT IS COMING!" Sanji cried out pointing towards the slowly approaching Island.

"Yo Grey! Where do we put the Sunny?" Franky asked back at the helm

"Take her around the starboard side of the isle and we'll hide her behind the forest she'll be out of sight and out of range there!'' Grey called back.

They sailed around the left side of the Island and tied the Thousand sunny ashore and anchored her. "Alright guys I to the right from here on out I'll try to lure all of them out but on the off chance that I only get two of them be on your guard for any other people they'll be of a level you've never faced before. I sensed four presences so be careful, but I could be wrong about the fourth it might just be a strong Gary it's happened before." Grey stated.

"Ok we'll kick their asses and get back our Nami!" Luffy yelled out in confidence and it immediately boosted their morale they put their hands together.

"LET'S GO!" They cheered and Grey went left along the coast towards the front of the tower while the rest of the Straw hats went straight ahead through the forest to the back of the tower.

Meanwhile inside the building Nami was still sneaking around she had cleared a large tower where there were several guards posted. However she still had to get through the power generator and place the bomb somewhere where it would destroy the generator. She snuck through the vents again and now the smell of burning coal and fuel was becoming apparent she was getting closer to her goal unfortunately she had left her weapons back on the Thousand Sunny but she managed without attacking any guards it would have alerted them anyway. She crawled and crawled and now heard a loud humming sound of a generator she reached the end of the vent. When she looked and waited carefully for any passing guards no one came and she exited the vent. When she looked around she saw a large mechanical round machine that was connected to the building with all kinds of tubes and wires while being powered by furnaces. The woman was on the catwalk above her accompanied by a man in a white suit.

"These crude machines are the best I can do right now without exhausting our resources" The armored woman stated

"It is good this way. Anne do you think Derailo's idea will work?" The white suited man said to the woman who apparently was named Anne

"Well Derailo says so Izukan, knowing Grey you should think it'll work as well, why have any doubts?" Anne stated in a non-chalant tone

"I have told you so before, I do not trust Derailo he's too unpredictable... But for all his madness he knows how to lure and trap his victims. Danny is a cold-blooded killer and I believe his tactics work but I do not trust him." The suited man named Izukan replied coldly.

Somehow that Izukan sent shivers down her spine whenever she heard his voice, it was without mercy and sounded like he would kill whoever crossed him. Nami waited for the two to leave sight and she quietly climbed up towards the large dynamo and placed the bomb as deep inside as she could but she burned her hand a little when she touched one of the pipes while reaching inside. Now that it was done she traced back to her cell completely out of sight and met up with her cell mate Alexander Vladsjtok again.

"Ah good you're back and with barely any time to spare." Alex said quietly

"Well it was harder than expected." Nami stated with relief as she sat down against a wall.

"How so?" Vladsjtok queried

"Well there were two people who almost found me out." Nami replied

"Really do you remember what they looked like?" The cyborg with the accent inquired

"Well one of them was a woman with blond hair and the other a man with a white suit." Nami replied

"Girl you are very lucky! do you have any idea who those two were if they'd found you'd be dead now." Vladsjtok stated "That woman's name was Anne and the man is known as Izukan."

"Yeah they called eachother that." Nami noted

"That means we are being held by powerful forces, other than the magnet I mean in my case." Vladsjtok stated casually

Nami wacked the man again "Tell me the danger I'm in before I go into it!"

"OUCH! But do not worry all we have to do now is wait." Alex stated calmly with a lump on his head

"Wait... Wait for what?" Nami questioned curiously

"For your friends and Grey. I am worried though" Vladsjtok said looking out the barred window again

"Worried about what?" Nami continued asking

"That Grey is going to do something he can't hold out, if he's lucky he only fights one of them but considering it's a trap he'll probably be fighting at least two of them." Vladsjtok sighed briefly "best case scenario he fights both Izukan and Anne worst case he fights Izukan and Derailo."

"Why is that worse than the other?" Nami's interest was now piqued along with her worry for her friends.

"Because those two will keep attacking Grey relentlessly untill he runs out of breath and than he can get seriously injured or even killed." Alex had a serious look on his face.

''But you said yourself Grey can handle them, didn't you?" Nami asked in a panick

"Yes but you and your friends will also be here and this means Grey cannot go all out if he gets the chance to go all out his chances of survival go up significantly. So when the fight starts you wait for my go and escape again. Then you find your friends and get away from the Island." Vladsjtok said with a serious tone and Nami nodded in reply

The straw hats were running through the forest Grey said to wait for the first explosion they could hear after that they could enter the building. Robin was carrying Nami's pouch with her Clima-tact and they had found the back entrance and were waiting for Grey's battle to begin while hiding in the bushes and holdin Luffy back who just wanted to bust in there and 'KICK THEIR ASSES!' as he said it.

Meanwhile Grey was walking through the courtyard or field between the buildings and held still in the centre. "DERAILOOO!" he yelled "IZUKAAAAN!" He continued yelling "I'M HERE SO WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT AND WE FINISH THIS!" Then out of the tower walked a man in a white suit.

"I always had you pegged as a man of Class Grey!" Izukan called out while opening his arms in welcoming gesture.

"Well I had you pegged as a low-life scumbag who kidnaps little girls and holds them hostage! Well looks like were both right! huh!" Grey said putting an unlit cigarette in his mouth

"Always with the arrogance Grey, but you know as well as I you can't get under my skin." Izukan stated in a calm tone while Grey drew his sheath.

"That's what you all say yet somehow I still get under it." Grey pulled his lighter from his pocket "Are we done trash talking I'd like to light my cigarette and kill you before I'm done smoking."

Izukan smiled unbuttoning his jacket and taking it off revealing the tattoos of ravens on his left arm while on his right he had a guillotine blade tattooed along with axes and other execution weapons. Then he took of his Gillet, also white, showing his tattoos went across his entire arms and shoulders to his chest and stumach where they intertwined. "So we're going all out hmm... I still don't think you have a chance though." He reached to his back on it was a tattoo of a skull with two katanas sticking through the eye sockets and snakes circling around the blades. Izukan reached for the hilts of the blades and pulled the two of them out, two silver bladed katanas with poison green hilts and an emerald guard with a snake depicted on it. The Snakes crawled through the eye sockets of the skull and curled around and through it.

"Finally, you never get tired of doing that flashy drawing of your blades do you?" Grey taunted lighting his cigarette

"You're one to talk Grey with your rule" Izukan said as he took stance.

Grey followed the taking of stance and clicked loose his saber "Let's do this you're on the clock" Then he dashed towards the tatooed man.

Izukan dashed toward Grey and used a cross cut to as an opening attack. Grey dodged it and replied with a pommel strike to Izukan's gut who flinched because of it and then Grey kneed him on the chin with a jump and as he spun Grey gathered the wind in his left hand and with great force he released a wave of air blasting Izukan away. While the sound of the blast should alert the rest of the crew to enter the tower.

Izukan recovered in the air just in time to block a strike Grey was making at his neck. The cling resounded in the air as they were now locked together with their blades. "Face it Izukan, I can fight you all day and I wouldn't even drop a sweat." Grey taunted

Izukan smiled behind his blades "True we could fight here all day and on my own I wouldn't have a chance of actually inflicting any damage... But I'm not on my own."

"What..." Grey then heard a gunshot he pulled his head back the bullet flew past his eyes "Oh... Crap." He then stated as he looked in the direction the bullet came from and there he was now putting a gun to his head.

"You called out both of us partner, you can only blame yourself." Derailo stated dryly from behind the nozzle of his gun while casually spinning around the other in his left hand.

Meanwhile the strawhats had entered the tower and were welcomed by dozens of Gary man-beasts. Luffy started the attack "GOMU GOMU NO" he started punching rapidly "GATTLING!" the clones fell down with each hit.

"Well that was easy." Luffy said scratching his head. Then there was a shriek and one of the Garys had gotten back up and jumped luffy with its razor sharp claws. Fortunately Sanji kicked it hard on the chin and it bent its neck backwards unnaturally and now remained still.

"Don't you remember what Grey said we need to kill these things." Sanji scolded his captain as he readied himself for more battle as the other Garys were rising up again. The strawhats fought their way through the Garys breaking and killing them.

"Itouryuu Iai: Shishi sonson" Zoro burst through their ranks and cut them on vital spots as he passed, when he sheathed his blade the Garys fell down

"TREINTA FLEUR... CLUTCH" Robin broke fifteen of them several of which were enclosing on Zoro "we have to be careful or we might end up decapitated and disemboweled."

"WE DON'T NEED YOU TO REMIND US!" Usopp yelled as he shot more of the Garys down. Then there was a tremor that shook the building "what was that!?" chopper queried nervously while slamming away some Garys

"That must have been Grey-bro outside!" Franky called out while shooting down a dozen of Garys

"Gomu Gomu no BAZOOKA!" Luffy blasted away ten clones through a wall "We don't need to worry about Grey he can take care of himself." He reassured his crew as they kept fighting in the tower to establish a foot hold.

Meanwhile in the prison cell Vladsjtok and Nami were looking through the window at the battle of Grey.

"This is bad." Vladsjtok said with a serious expression.

"What, why?" Nami inquired

"Grey is going two on one with Izukan and Derailo I know he can hold out, but it will be difficult in the long run, Nami you need to press that trigger now so I can assist my comrade!" He ordered suspended against the wall. Nami pulled out the detonator and pushed the button but now a series of numbers appeared '15:00, 14:59, 14:58...' Nami showed the device to the Cyborg "It was a time bomb!" she cried out in a panick

"Don't worry how long does it say before the timer ends?" Alex asked with his trademark russian accent

"fifteen minutes." Nami replied looking at the device

Alex's face grew serious "Alright, girl you escape now I'll get Grey's back as soon as that bomb detonates. NOW GO!" He yelled, Nami nodded started picking the lock of the door again.

out in the courtyard Grey was fighting for his life, dodging bullets and blocking slashes trying to find the oppurtunity to strike back but with their speeds it was very hard to find an opening.

"C'mon partner I know you got more than that!" Danny shouted as he released more shots Grey dodged and ducked then Izukan struck him from behind and Grey stepped to the left just in time then his elbow connected with Izukan's face, followed by a kick but when he wanted to slash another shot was fired and Grey had to use his blade to deflect the bullet.

"C'mon friend cut loose already, you won't hold out against the two of us if you don't! HAHAHA!" Derailo said with crazed laughter and kept shooting while Grey kept dodging and deflecting both bullets and sword strikes. Grey thought: "He's right I can barely keep up with the two of them but if I go too far I'll lose it and that could cost the crew their lives I have to stay focused but I could rely a little more on my powers." Grey's eyes started glowing more brightly (still green) and the clouds started to gather above the Island while the sky darkened.

"HAHAHA THAT'S THE GREY I KNOW!" Derailo's deranged laughter echoed throughout the oncoming storm.

back in the cell Nami felt the change in the weather and left the door for a moment "What's happening? there wasn't supposed to be a storm coming."

Vladsjtok smiled "It's Grey's branch of wind known as Storm he can't really control the weather or control lightning but he can become something of a force of nature. Though he can call down a single lightning bolt on himself if that happens it's over."

The rain started coming down as the clouds were spiraling in the sky "Derailo you idiot we shouldn't goad him into making this harder for us!" Izukan shouted at the cowboy

"Aaww... where's the fun if we don't beat 'em good an' proper, ey pardner?" Derailo replied casually as he reloaded his pistols once again.

Grey charged in now intent on attacking Izukan head on it seemed. Derailo fired and Grey zigzagged between the impacts, Izukan had brace himself and as soon as Grey was in range he slashed at him but Grey had jumped over him attacking Danny on the ledge above him. With an aerial spin Grey slashed at Derailo who flashed the blue,purple, normal again but remained in place the blade went right through him it seemed. He pointed his guns at Grey's head and pulled the triggers rapidly but in the air Grey seemed to be fully in control of his body flipped backwards over the rain of bullets and with and a kick connected with Derailo's chin powered with wind sending him flying upwards. As Grey came straight he pointed his blade downward to Izukan and crashed down. Izukan dodged the attack and was intent on decapitating Grey with a cross cut. Grey placed his sheath between the oncoming blades stopping them inches away from his neck, they were in a blade lock once more. Sweat was starting to become apparent on Grey's face, he pushed off the two blades and sheathed his blade taking a deep breath to calm himself and focus. As he closed his eyes in complete focus he waited for their attack in the blackness behind his eyelids he heard a gun cocking it was too his left footsteps trailing through the dirt and grass in front of him. Then there was a shot he leaned backwards and felt the pressure of the passing bullet then a battle cry and a wave of wind going upward he anticipated a strike from above he place his sheath in above his head the resounding cling ontop of it made him right but through the contact he felt the blade tilting, Grey knew a horizontal strike from his left was coming he clicked loose his blade and blocked the strike. His eyes were still closed he had to focus and make this as easy for him as possible, he parried one blade with the sheath then struck away the other and with a hilt strike he connected with Izukans face then another pair of shots rang he turned to their direction leaned to the left and right then ducked and struck at the source a cling resounded he now opened his eyes seeing a somewhat agitated Danny defending himself with his knife.

"Pressure Blade." Grey spoke the words and with his sheath he slashed in a 180 arc in front of him and a powerful wave of wind blasted away Derailo. Izukan used the oppurtunity to stab Grey in the back however he leaned to the left and placed his sheath in the way of Izukan's blade before turning around with a slash of his own it was powered by a strong wave of air again but Izukan blocked it with his other blade and kept standing despite the force of the strike.

"I'm starting to get annoyed by your defensive play!" Izukan grunted in the lock

"Well I don't plan on dropping it anytime soon... yours however is sorely lackin!" Grey retorted and spinning and ducking a kick connected with Izukan's legs who fell and as smooth as he had started the movement he rose and pointed the blad towards Izukan's chest "die." But more shots were fired before Grey commenced the stab and he used both his sheath and blade to deflect the attacks while jumping away from Izukan.

"C'mon partner don't you ever get ambushed?! Fuck man!" Derailo's crazed and dissappointed voice sounded from a small distance ontop of the power generator. "I though for sure you'd not notice me from this here distance."

Derailo thought Grey wasn't hit at all but one of the bullets grazed his coat he was beginning to feel the exhaustion of fighting these two power houses. Though Izukan's mouth was bleeding a little while Derailo looked roughed up from the pressure blade attack earlier along with that his lip was also bleeding.

Meanwhile inside the tower the battle had also raged on without end they were fighting the Garys but they seemed without end and just kept coming from every entrance there was.

"CONCASSE!" Sanji shouted as he smashed a larger Gary's face. "We can't stay here we need to find Nami!" He yelled across the battle field

"I know love cook!" Zoro snorted "But we can't really get a clearing here!"

"according to Grey's instructions she has to be down the left main corridor!" Usopp yelled

"YOSH THEN LET'S GO!" Luffy shouted as he began punching a path towards that hallway. "C'MON GUYS FOLLOW ME!" The crew followed their captain fighting and the corridor led to another room but this one had doors they barricaded themselves in. From the other side however a very large Gary approached them his skin seemed to be made of stone

"GAAARRRYYYY!" it roared

"WAAAAH!" Usopp and Chopper cried

"You guys go on get nami I'll take care of this one!" Franky yelled The rest ran onward past it as Franky smashed it's face "STRONG HAMMER!" the steel fist connected and the beast fell down. But Franky was rammed away by a massive stone fist.

"HEAVY GONG!" Chopper's fist connected with it's face making it stagger keeping Franky safe "Grey told us to fight together should we run in to one of these!" Chopper stated

Franky smiled "You're SUPER! Chopper bro!" and franky clicked open his hand "WEAPONS LEFT!" a cannon ball hit it right in the face it roared and slammed it's fists on the ground the tremor cracked the ground and it was made of steel.

"Rumble!" Chopper took one of his rumble balls "Brain point!"

"What are you doing chopper!?" Franky asked

"I'm scanning it for weak spots other than its face we've already hit that place hard three times and it doesn't seem to be doing any real damage." Chopper replied "cover me so I can find out its weakness!"

"SUUPEERR!" Franky yelled and drew the attention of the beast it pulled out one of the rocks growing on its body, it immediately grew back, and threw it at Franky who dodged it and shot at its face.

further ahead the rest of the crew was still running and was once again under attack by clones. "ONI GIRI" Zoro slashed through a dozen of them and that cleared the way to the next room which for some reason the Gary's did not dare enter. In it stood a woman with blond hair armored in very futuristic armor. "Who are you?" Usopp asked with a shaky voice. While Sanji was already swirling spouting "MELLORINE!" over and over, earning him a hit to the head by Zoro "SHE'S AN ENEMY ERO-COOK!"

"Oi guys..." their captain asked for their attention "I'll take care of her."

"Oh I don't think you can handle me kid!" and a light blade sprouted from her hand. "None of you are going anywhere I have orders to detain all of you."

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy's arm shot forward towards the woman in armor, who dodged and retaliated by dashing in close and slashing at Luffy he dodged as well then she kicked him hard sending him flying.

"GUYS RUN!" the crew ran towards the exit and Anne tried to intercept but luffy grabbed her back and rammed her to the floor. The crew had safely passed. "Fine I'll take care of you first and then I'll go after them. My name is Anne you ought to remember it because it's going to be the last name you hear." She charged and another light blade appeared in her other hand. Her onslaught began and she slashed at the rubber boy attacking rapidly and Luffy had no choice but to keep dodging. Then Anne grabbed him and pointed he blade at his face but Luffy kicked her off and jumped back. "ooh... you're good."

"You haven't seen anything yet." She replied.

Back in the cell Nami had finally unlocked the door again. "I'm leaving will you be alright?"

"Go girl I'll be fine how long 'till the bomb goes off?" Vladsjtok asked

"uuhmm... eleven minutes." Nami replied

"Then get scarce and don't go into the courtyard where Grey is fighting you'll only get in his way, find your friends and get off the Island." Vladsjtok advised

"But we can't leave Grey." Nami noted

"Don't worry he'll be able to find your ship and return to you along with me." Alex stated "NOW GO!" Nami ran out of her and vladsjtok's cell.

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Robin were still moving through the halls, they then entered another large room and in it was a very strange looking creature a large wormlike being with teeth and two arms but scythes or claws as hands. It roared as it noticed them their was a foul stench coming from its mouth the drool coming from it seemed poisonous.

"I'll take this one!" Zoro said attacking it head on

"Are you stupid you're still injured Marimo!" Sanji shouted after him but too late despite its size and shape it was rather nimble and spun around Zoro only just dodged its spiked tail.

"This must be one of those Zetas Grey mentioned." Robin noted

"WEREN'T WE TO RUN FROM THOSE!" Usopp Cried in fear

"You two go on me and marimo will take care of it!" Sanji ordered as he jumped up to kick it "CONCASSE!" it connected but was defended by the large bone claws it had as hands. "GO!"

Usopp and Robin nodded in compliance and ran forward through the halls only to be face with more clones. They were divided and fighting very powerful enemies at this point Luffy even took on one of Grey's main concerns on his own. All this was happening while Nami was slipping past the frantic guards and trying to regroup with her allies.

Outside Grey was starting to get hit more often his coat had a few bullet holes and his arms and legs had a few shallow cuts. Fortunately no actual hits had truly connected. Sweating in the rain Grey was fighting hard but still felt he had to hold back out of concern for his friends inside the building who were no doubt also fighting for their lives, is what he thought.

"HYAAAAA!" Izukan's battle cry sounded as he charged Grey, He blocked the incoming double strike and pushed Izukan off then kicked him and attacked himself with a downward slash Izukan recovered from the kick and blocked the strike. Grey followed up with a wind blast sending Izukan flying. Then Danny attacked from behind Grey dodged to the right and charged the cowboy jumping up straight and flying through the rain of bullets and rammed Derailo with his arm. Grey dragged the cowboy under his arm and stopped flying before a wall Derailo crashed into it. Izukan followed not granting Grey a moment for catching his breath. A series of rapid strikes followed Grey fended him off and with a wind powered Kick he pushed Izukan away. but the Tatooed man took advantage of the distance between them he stretched out his arm with raven tatooed over it and shouted "MURDER OF CROWS!" The black crows flew from his arm and attacked Grey with wings like blades and razor sharp beaks and claws. Grey dodged and defended "HRRRAAAAA!" Grey roared as a wind blast came from him blasting away and disintergrating the crows.

Izukan kept on coming "GUILLOTINE!" And the large guillotine blade on his arm came into being attached to a rope sprouting from Izukans other arm. He swung it around and slashed away at Grey from a distance. Who defended himself to the best of his abilities against it but the large metal blade held a great ammount of force, Grey could barely block it. Then Danny joined in and fired his pistols rapidly reloading one and firing the other continuously firing. "HAIL OF BULLETS!" Grey was getting overwhelmed on two sides in a cross fire. As he baredly dodged a bullet he neglected to watch the large guillotine blade and when he noticed it was already too late. It would have been too late if he wasn't Grey and dodged the blade but it still gave him a large and quite severe cut across his chest and blood gushed from his wound. But in that moment of contact with the blade Derailo dropped his guard and Grey pounced on him and diagonally slashed the cowboy over his chest and blood sprung from the wound. Izukan attacked again with the axe, Gry caught it with his bare hand and a faint purple glow surrounded his body. He held onto the axe and with the blunt end he rammed into Izukan's gut causing blood to gush from his mouth Grey's hand might be bleeding now but it didn't fase him and Grey continued the attack using his bleeding right hand to punch Izukan on the chin and sending him flying as well. Grey stood there and drew a deep sigh and wiped the blood from his mouth. Both Izukan and Derailo recovered, Derailo reloaded while Izukan drew his blades from his back again.

'I'm in deep shit aren't I' Grey though to himself as both Izukan and Derailo jumped to attack him and Grey readied himself for the rest of the battle unaware that salvation was coming.

To be continued.

**AN**

**Whew... that was quite the pill wasn't it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter I have more coming as you can no doubt guess from this story. Tell me what you thought in the review section, and is it me or has it been a long time since I posted. Also on a side note I'd like to let my readers know I went to Animecon in my country and bought myself Zoro's white sword (wado ichimonji) which I am quite proud of. But I digress I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing I'll be back with a new chapter next week and be sure to leave a review. Follow and Favorite because it'll pressure me to keep writing along with the reviews it'll show me if I do a good or poor job of depicting Characters. See y'all next week.**

**Sincerely **

**Grey**


	8. Chapter 8: Storm

Chapter 8: Storm

**AN**

**Here we go chapter 2 of the Iron Island arc, yes that's what I decided to call it or atleast i picture it like that in my mind. Anyhow Franky and Chopper face an Alpha Gary, Zoro and Sanji face a Zeta Gary and Our buddy Luffy is fighting Anne while the rest is searching for Nami who escaped her cell and planted a bomb in the power station too release Vladsjtok from his magnetic prison. All the while Grey is barely holding his own against two of his enemies releasing more and more of his powers too survive. How will this end will the strawhats come out on top or will tragedy befall them. Can Zoro hold his own against the Zeta even with Sanji backing him up or will he succumb to his barely healed wounds.  
Why don't we find out.**

**Enjoy please don't forget to follow, favorite and review.**

**Sincerely Grey.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything related to One Piece**

Franky and Chopper were fighting a desperate fight against the large rock monster man. Franky wasn't making a dent and Chopper was trying too scan it for any weaknesses, but its large size Chopper had too scan each body part seperately as it was assymetrical. Chopper had now done both legs and chest and was scanning the arms first the left one.

Franky kept drawing attention too him to keep it off of chopper who was trying to find its weakness. It roared as franky stopped shooting at it for a moment. The Alpha took hold of a rock sticking out of its left arm with its right, and pulled it out.

"THERE!" Chopper exclaimed.

"what... Ugh!" Franky uttered as he was thrown off guard by the cry from chopper, as he was hit by the rock it had thrown. Franky was slammed into a wall.

"FRANKYYY!" Chopper yelled after him.

Franky crawled out from the rubble "I'm super chopper..." Franky reassured somewhat weakly. "Where was its weak spot chopper?" Franky asked as he pulled himself back too his feet.

"It's under the rocks it pulls out of its arms there's soft tissue underneath the rocky exterior." Chopper explained "I think it even hurts itself as it pull out those rock and it roars again when the stone grows back so I think that must hurt too."

"Then all we need to do is hit him there when he pulls out a rock." Franky summarised, Chopper nodded in response.

They both took battle stances now it was two on one with this thing. Their plan was too wait for it too attack like that again and hit it with all their might that should take it down.

It charged them ramming into an iron wall as they jumped out of the way. It pulled itself out and swung around with its large and long arms. Chopper dodged out of the way under it and left and right and ultimately the large beast slammed down on him with both its hands.

"CHOPPER!" Franky yelled from behind the beast, he charged it "STRONG HAMMER!" and rammed it on the back of its head barely making it flinch. but as he flew past it he saw chopper in his small form standing between the two massive stone fists. Chopper also jumped up and attacked "ARM POINT!" he turned to the monstrous muscle form "KOKUTE ROSEO" and his hoof connected with its chin. pushing it back and it even fell over on its back roaring all the way.

"How does Grey-bro fight these things on his own!?" Franky called out to the little doctor

"I don't know but can you imagine him fighting with even stronger people right now!?" Chopper replied

Franky shook his head but the beast was already getting back up again. "Get ready!'' Chopper stated as they both stood at the ready.

"We have to take it down after I take my second rumble ball." Chopper said

"I know let's get to it Chopper-bro."

Meanwhile outside Grey was still fighting for his life. The cut on his chest was bleeding along with many small cuts all over his body. His coat was riddled with bullet holes and cuts. But Derailo and Izukan themselves weren't doing fine themselves either. Izukan was winded and bleeding from his mouth while Derailo was bleeding from the slash across his chest. Grey was heaving but then smiled arrogantly as he looked over to his two opponents. "You know I know you two in fact fear me." he stated

"You're one to talk pardner! 'cough'. You're the one whose starting to get hit more often, it's only a matter of time now! HAHA! 'cough' HAHAA!" Derailo laughed back

Izukan talked more silently toward Derailo "I'm going to end this now."

"What!" Derailo shouted Grey looked quizically in their direction "we were just startin' to have some fun over here." Derailo argued quietly to Izukan

"This isn't about fun we got him cornered and we're going to end it now." Izukan dismissed Derailo's plea.

"Well I ain't lettin' ya, ya hear." Danny whispered back

"Daniel we can't let him escape. I'm finishing this now." and the crows on his chest were starting to move each holding a different type of torture weapon or execution tool. Izukan placed both his hands on his stumach and pulled off the creatures. "MURDER OF CROWS!" Izukan shouted.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Danny pulled his pistols and shot down each crow, Grey looked at the scene and figured they were divided in some way he was going to exploit that.

"What you and your friend can't figure out who's gonna kill me!?" Grey shouted

"Shut up fool!" Izukan shouted as he charged drawing the blades from his back once again.

"See partner this is way more fun ain' it!'' Derailo called out as he ran alongside Izukan

"Out of my way moron He's mine now!" Izukan pushed away the cowboy and kept charging

Grey took stance holding the sheath to his hip and waited for Izukan to come closer.

"DIE GREY WARRIOR!" Izukan shouted as he lunged at him with his blades. Grey stepped out of the way and clicked loose the blade and struck at the tattooed man on his back drops of blood splashed on Grey's face as he created a large gash on the mans back. "AARGH!" Izukan shouted Grey however continued his assault and ran towards the cowboy who was smiling manically.

"C'mon Grey you an' me! YOU AND ME!" He drew his pistols and fired Grey zigzagged between the shots and Derailo pulled his knife and jumped Grey. He ducked under the strike and as he passed the cowboy slashed him on his side. More blood on Grey's face Both Danny and Izukan had been dealt a critical blow but even so Derailo got up and the look of insanity on his face was mixed with fear "Y-you... You've never tried to really hurt anyone... WHAT THE HELL GREY!" he shouted.

"You see Derailo." Grey said as he saw Izukan also getting to his feet. "Everyone calls me Grey, everyone knows Grey... But that isn't who I really am." Grey said as now Izukan was also on his feet looking at the man in the coat with anger, as Grey took a long drag from his cigarette "My name is Eothelion Heart..." he exhaled the smoke "That's who you're fighting right now and he's a killer." Grey explained as his eyes were glowing brighter. "Now come at me, show me your willingness to die.'' Grey stood straight his left side facing them and his saber in its sheath to its right.  
"This ain't good Izukan he's got that look in his eyes." Derailo said to Izukan.

"I see it! everytime I've fought him not once did he injure me this badly." Izukan replied "Careful Danny we've never faced him like this and I don't think anyone ever lived to tell tale if they did."

"I should've listened a while back when you wanted to end it." Derailo stated with remorse in his tone.

"it doesn't matter Derailo we still have the upper hand it still is two against one." Izukan noted

"Have you noticed the bleeding we've been doing we hit him good once in less then five minutes he's already gotten us bad twice." Derailo stated maniacally and a slight hint of panick.

"Listen Danny you know this as well as I do Grey fights by getting under your skin..."

"No shit you seen these cuts!"

"I'm saying he tries to mess with our heads so focus and don't let him get to you!" Izukan picked up his blade that was still on the ground.

"Are you done talking I'd like to be dead or gone before I'm done smoking this cigarette!" Grey called out still standing there.

Izukan and Derailo picked themselves up "You're sorely underestimating us Grey!" Izukan called out. "Your only way out of here is in death!"

"That's right Grey ol' friend, since you got all serious on us we're better off doin' the same right!" The maniacal smile had fully returned as he pulled his his guns from their holsters.

"Well then since we're done playing why don't you come on and attack me." Grey taunted.

They charged at eachother Izukan slashed at Grey he blocked the strike and jumped over the other oncoming blade he drew his sword in mid air as Derailo shot at him and deflected the shots as he landed behind Izukan he kicked him in his face Derailo holstered one pistol and drew his knife and attacked with his knife. Grey fended off the knife and dodged the following shot he kept up the pressure and attacked Izukan with his saber and ducked under Derailo's knife slapping it away with his sheath then pommel striking him Grey side stepped a downward slash from behind by Izukan. kicked away the blade and jumped as he landed a blast of air pushed back his opponents. Derailo seized the oppurtunity and drew his other gun and began firing, while Izukan recovered. Grey blocked each individual shot with his sheath and blade and in the fluency of his defense he chained a wind blast towards Derailo, before turning his attention back to an oncoming Izukan. The three of them remained locked in close quarters combat while Alexander watched the battle from his cell counting the seconds in his cybernetic eye. "only eight more minutes left Grey... Hold on." He the cyborg said to himself.

Meanwhile Sanji and Zoro were desperately fighting off the strange worm like monster. It roared again as it attacked the two of them with it's bone scythes.

"HOW THE HELL IS IT SO FAST!" Zoro shouted as he deflected the attack.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW STUPID MARIMO!" Sanji yelled back as he jumped out of the way. As soon as he landed the beast struck him square in the gut with the back of it's arm.

"The hell how did it know where I was!" Sanji said as he gathered himself "it has no eyes!"

Zoro thought about this but there wasn't any time because it spat at them with it's venomous bile. They dodged and Zoro picked up a rock holding his finger to his mouth to sanji as the beast was now vigourously attacking the place the had just stood. Sanji nodded in compliance and Threw the rock to a corner, then the beast attacked that corner and Sanji quitely headed over to Zoro and whispered "it's blind.''

"Yes" Zoro whispered back.

"We need to split up and attack it from different sides, that way we can cover eachother when it attacks." Sanji said under his breath.

"Let's do that and don't mess it up ero-cook." Zoro replied silently

The two split up sneaking around it left and right then Zoro shouted "Hyakuhachi ni pound hou!" and the flying blade attack blasted into the creatures side then Sanji kicked it from the other side "Collier shoot!" and the impact made the beast roar in pain. Then it attacked Sanji trying to bite him with its poisonous fangs. "Tora Gari" Zoro's heavy blade attack drew attention to him now the beast swiped at him with its monstrous scythes, Zoro blocked the strike with his own monstrous strength but the strain on his wounds caused him to start getting pushed back fortunately sanji attacked again "Basse Côte!" the strike connected again. Sanji then dodged another ball of poisonous spit. Sanji and Zoro continued to work in unison attack one after another and sometimes simoultaneously. "Oni giri" Zoro's strike connected and the beast was once again drawn to him again then Sanji attacked again "Mouton Shot!" but the beast defended itself this time and slammed away the cook "COOK!" Zoro yelled in surprise to the beasts retaliation. But the yell caused the beast to know his location and then it jumped on him its mouth wide open Zoro wanted to dodge but the wounds pained him and he couldn't move then the Zeta landed on him.  
"ZOROOO!" Sanji yelled as he recouperated from the crash. inside Zoro was being cut by the sharp fangs covered in poison but he wasn't going to let that get to him. "Santoryuu, TATSUMAKI!" the tornado errupted inside the beast and it was sent flying off of Zoro as it crashed it writhed in pain and another substance was leaking from its large mouth, it was red, it was blood. "Nice going Zoro." Sanji commented but the swordsman was far from fine small cuts all over his body and he was turning pale because of the poison. The beast was roaring in pain. "I don't have much left in me." Zoro noted. The cook agreed "then it's up to me. "I got one last shot in me right now." Zoro stated as he held himself up with one of his blades. "Just leave it to me." Sanji replied.

Meanwhile Robin and Usopp were also fighting their lives, surrounded by the beta Garys. Though only the weakest version of the clone the number was staggering and they barely held on.

"We have to find nami!" Usopp shouted as he was shooting down the creature like men.

"Any suggestions long nose-kun?" Robin called back as she twisted several of them in impossible positions.

The base quaked "Who was that!" Usopp yelled.

"Could have been any of us." Robin replied "But i'm guessing it was either captain-san or Grey-san"

"This is hopeless!.." Usopp cried as more garys swarmed into the room, they were however stopped dead in their tracks by Robin's arms "Treinta fleur! Strangle!" and she strangled them all to death.

They had earned a reprieve for the moment as most of the Garys were down and out permenantly the they heard footsteps coming from the corridor. The two of them brace themselves for the worst seeing as this place had kept throwing it at them. But the flash of orange-red hair had tipped them off to who it was.

"NAMI!" Usopp cried in joy.

"You guys!" she called back and looked at the carnage around her which frightened her a bit. "What happened?"

"Grey-san ordered us to eliminate the beasts inside but there were some stronger ones so we got split up." Robin elaborated.

"That's right Grey is still outside fighting isn't he?" Nami queried

"Yes, but he said we need to get out of here as quickly as possible." Usopp explained "Have you found any other exits Nami?"

"No that prison is a sealed off box. But I have some good news." Nami replied with hint of enthousiasm

"What kind of good news." Robin asked calmly

"One of Grey's comrades is held captive here!" She said with excitement

"Then we have to free him!" Usopp exclaimed

"That's already been taken care of in about..." She took a look at the detonater "five minutes he'll be freed."

"What's that you got there Nami-san?" Robin asked with her usual coolness

"It's a detonater for a bomb I planted in the power station on the other side of the building. Once it goes he's free." The red head explained.

"But what do we do now we can't go forward because there's no exit and back isn't exactly an option either because the others are fighting huge monsters and this scary woman with a blade of light." Usopp summarised the situation.

"Then if we go back now we can help Zoro ad Sanji take down their oppenent and fight alongside Luffy against his and reunite with Franky and Chopper after that." Robin stated

"That sounds like a plan but I don't have my weapons." Nami noted

"Ah I have those right here Nami-san." Robin handed Nami her pouch containing the clima tact.

"Ah Robin you're the greatest!" She said happily. "Now let's get back to Zoro and Sanji!"

The group cheered and they started heading back to Sanji and Zoro. Where Sanij was having a hard time seeing as Zoro didn't have much left in him and was gradually turning paler and weaker.

Franky and Chopper were fairing better than the other duo and had by now hit it at the soft spot a few times but it wasn't doing much. Franky was getting tired as well as Chopper.

"We need to hit it real hard just once and it'll go down!" Chopper cried out.

"I know but I can't get in the hard hits they take to long and it keeps moving!" Franky shouted back

"I have an idea!" Chopper said and he popped the second rumble ball "Rumble! ARM POINT!" and the amazingly buff form came into being "Franky start preparing your strongest attack and when you get the opputunity fire it at point blank!" Chopper ran at the beast dodging the large fists and jumped on its shoulder and started pulling out the rock the beast roared and tried to pull him off with its other arm but it couldn't really reach to get a grip Chopper pulled out the rock "FRANKY NOW!" Chopper yelled as he fell off with the large rock between his hooves.

Franky jumped up to the hole in its arm and could already see a new rock growing out of the flesh he didn't need to aim at this range he raised his arms and shouted "COUP DE VENT!" The blast of air hit blasted through the beast blood spraying out of both sides it roared in pain and the roaring got weaker and weaker and weaker. It fell to its knees and finally flat on its face it was dead.

"SUUUUPEEEERRRR!" Franky struck his signature pose in victory over the large monster.

"WE DID IT!" Chopper cheered exctaticly

"What do we do now?" Chopper wondered aloud

"Well we could wait for the rest and keep this place clear or we could regroup with the rest but I think they're all fighting themselves." Franky stated

"Then I suggest we stay here and guard the entrance so we can escape together!" Chopper replied

"I think that's for the best we don't want to be running around too much or we'll be in big trouble when we need to leave." Franky reasoned.

"Okay let's go back to the entrance and keep it clear from those beasts!" Chopper cheered as the two of them opened the large door again and were immediately greeted by a horde of Betas.

Meanwhile Sanji and Zoro were starting to get worn down by the durability of the beast. Sure Zoro dealt it a significant blow by hurting it from the inside but it had cost him dearly he was poisoned and starting to grow weaker by the minute. This left Sanji to basically fend for himself which he did quite well but he couldn't really get in a hit damaging enough to truly take it down.

"OI! COOK!" Zoro shouted drawing the attention of both the beast and Sanji. "I'll distract it you hit it as hard as you can from above!" Zoro dodged an oncoming claw and kept moving though somewhat slower than usual.

"OVER HERE YOU WORM!" Zoro taunted and it attacked him vigourously. "DART BROW THIS IS MY LAST ATTACK!" and took stance "ICHI GORILLA! NI GORILLA!" Zoro's arms buffed up to immense proportions "NI GORI-ZAKE!" the powerful blow connected with the two bone claw scythes of the beast and it shattered them, then Zoro fell to the ground succumbing to his injuries. Behind the monster a fiery light glowed it was sanji his leg glowing like white hot cinders. "Diable Jambe!" Sanji jumped up and the beast felt the warmth coming from the leg. It face Sanji in mid air the beast was bleeding from its arms "FLAMBAGE!" He pulled his leg back the beast roared and spat a poisonous blob at him "SHOT!" Sanji kick through the blob which was set on fire and blasted back into the beasts mouth followed by Sanji's foot against the side of it's mouth. It burned its flesh and was also burning inside as it was sent crashing into a wall. Writhing in pain it started swelling and spat out the flaming poison mixed with blood. Then it sagged and stopped roaring and moving altogether. "We won..." Sanji sighed in relief he then looked at Zoro who looked almost as bad as he did back on Thriller bark if not worse due to poisoning. "Marimo we have to get you to Chopper!" He picked up the weak swordsman.

"I know but we have to get Nami out first." Zoro replied weakly and as he spoke Nami, Robin and Usopp came running in.

"ZORO!" Usopp and Nami panicked seeing their friend heavily injured.

"What happened to him?" Robin asked hiding her own concern

"He almost got eaten by that thing over there!" Sanji explained as he pointed over towards the dead worm. "It had poisonous fangs and slime so he's been poisoned we need to get him to Chopper now!"

"Then let's go!" Nami exclaimed

"We can't Zoro." interjected

"What why!?" the red head queried

"Because we're cut off in a room back Luffy's fighting that Anne who Grey warned us about." Robin explained

"Then we need to get passed her and get to Franky and Chopper!" Usopp stated

"We almost didn't get past her the first time and now Luffy must have tired himself as well." Zoro told the them. "we're stuck here."

"Well we can't stay here either we need to get Zoro treated now." Robin stated

"Then we'll just have to go for it." Sanji stated as he helped Zoro to his feet "OI! Usopp help me with marimo."

Usopp took hold of the other shoulder "Then let's go."

a little earlier Luffy was fighting toe to toe with Anne, he had been scathed by Anne several times now giving him small scaldings but nothing major. Anne had realised he would keep his distance as long as she kept using her blades.

"You're smarter than you look kid." She noted "But you're no match for me in close range combat."

"HAHA! you're funny." Luffy stated with a big smile on his face

Anne retracted her blades and he gauntlets were transforming becoming bigger and seemingly heavier as well, the blonde and armored woman took a stance. "C'mon kid I'll show you real pain."

Luffy charged in and attacked "PISTOL!" the fist flew past Anne as she dodged and stepped in closer to the straw hat and with her right fist she jabbed him in his face releasing a shockwave from it and blasting away Luffy.

"Aaah!" Luffy yelled as he crashed into a wall. With in less that a second she stood in front of him again.

"I'm going to make you my punching bag." She stated and started punching luffy in his face and stumach fast and repeatedly.

Luffy screamed in pain and blood was spilling from his mouth along with cuts appearing on his body and face. Anne stopped and Luffy hung still in the wall "Well that was dissappointing." Anne stated to herself as she turned to walk away. A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder "What..." She turned and was met with a fist to her face sending her flying away a couple of meters.

"You're tough lady but you tried to hurt my friends and I'll make you pay for that." Luffy stated as he placed his fist on the ground and it started pumping. He turned red and steam was coming off of his body "Gear Second!''

"What's this you want more?'' Anne stated as she was infront of Luffy again and throwing her punch but this time it hit nothing but air. "Huh!"

"Jet!" She again turned around and saw Luffy with both his arms stretched out behind him, her eyes grew and she only just in time placed her arms infront of her to defend "BAZOOKA!" the blast rammed her into the wall next to Luffy's earlier created hole. However she recovered faster and broke free ducking under another oncoming fist "jet pistol!''

"This just got interesting!" Anne ran into the straw hat and punched, Luffy dodged and wanted to attack again but a jet pack on Anne's back and she propelled upward ramming into the straw hat's jaw.

Luffy fell backwards and flipped over stretching out his leg and ramming it downward "Jet ono" Slamming Anne into the floor.

"Time I let go a little more." Anne stated as now also the armoring on her leg was transforming becoming similar to her Gauntlets. Luffy dashed at her with his arms stretching behind him but Anne wasn't going to let that happen and as Luffy got close she drop kicked him. She caught herself before actually falling and jumped up again as luffy flew into the wall and Anne pursued with her jet pack at high speed she kneed him in the gut and it was followed by a punch to the head. Luffy however wasn't just going to sit there and take it "Jet Kane" he head butted Anne then they engaged in a fast exchange of blows shockwave after shockwave errupted from the battle. Until finally the both hit eachother hard enough and blew eachother away.

"You're good lady." Luffy commented panting

Anne not fairing any better "And you're not all that bad" she said heaving.

"Well c'mon you're not done are you!?" Anne said trying to catch her breath waving the straw hat captain over.

"No why don't you come here!?" Luffy said also still catching his breath. The two of them stood there for a while.

Meanwhile out in the courtyard Grey was still fighting non-stop with Izukan and Derailo. Their fight was now a small canvas very close to eachother. Though the cluster was moving all over the battlefield they remained in close contact. Grey's fatigue was beginning to become more apparent as he started to be bruised and cut more often his coat was full of holes and cuts as were his clothes underneath not mentioning the large cut from the Guillotine attack earlier.

Grey struck Izukan with his hilt square on his jaw staggering the tattooed man as that happened he dodged another hail of bullets and slashed away at Derailo who fazed through the attack but as he turned solid again a kick connected with his side and it was followed by a pressurized air wave. Izukan came back and struck at Grey his used his blade to block the attack and with his sheath deflected more bullets from derailo but some got passed his defense and grazed him. Then he barely dodged Izukan's second blade also grazing him on his right arm. Grey was tired, exhausted even, he knew he couldn't hold on much longer this was going to be the end of him. But he thought that if he died he died protecting his newfound friends and he was going to make it count. He blocked two on coming strikes from his assailants and absorbed their momentum the purple glow surrounding him again. First he kicked away Derailo then pushed off Izukan and sent a blast of wind after him. Izukan rolled across the field hit the ground hard several times before coming to a halt. Grey directed his attention to Derailo and fired off a volley of pressure waves with his saber. Then he sheathed his blade and dashed towards Izukan, "Single Strike!" Grey shouted as he passed the tattooed man. Izukan dodged the brunt of the attack but his left arm and leg got covered in cuts then there was a shocwave where he had stood behind Grey. Blood dripping from his arm, leg, chest and back and in the distance a ruffled figure put on his cowboy hat again also bleeding from several cuts and slashes. The three men were all given a good beating so far but Grey was still at a disadvantage. No time to dwell on that however because their battle continued with Derailo opening fire once again and Izukan dashing and slashing. Grey got in close again with Danny Izukan always followed dodging bullets one cut him across his right shoulder another past his neck but he finally got close again striking hard and fast. Derailo blocked Grey's attack then Izukan slashed at Grey from behind Grey started blocking and dodging Izukan's onslaught. But the fatigue was very obvious now heaving and sweating in the drizzling rain. Grey got cut on his left shoulderblade and a small cut on his lower abdomen. Grey kept returning strikes earning Derailo a cut on his right knee temporarily incapacitating him and a slap in his face from the sheath made sure of that. Izukan wasn't left unharmed either a shallow gash on his right cheek and one on his ribcage followed by a pommel strike cracking said ribcage. But this wasn't enough to stop the relentless assault the continuous volley of strikes, dodges, shots and clinging of clashing bullets and blades went on and on. Inside Luffy was facing a terrible force of his own while Franky and Chopper were fighting off Garys to ensure their escape while Nami along with Usopp, Robin Sanji and a (once again) terribly injured Zoro were making their way back to Luffy.

Luffy was bleeding from his mouth and a few scrapes he'd gotten while getting bashed into walls. Anne wasn't uninjured herself and her armor had gotten more than a few dents in this battle. Luffy moved blindingly fast and stood before Anne "GOMU GOMU NO BULLET!" and his arm shot forth towards the blond. She dodged and took a hold of the arm Luffy could feel the strength in her Grip as she whipped him to the ground .

"GAAHRG!" Luffy uttered as he slammed into the ground but the woman still had her hands on his arm and she pulled him towards herself and his face connected with her stretched out fist.

Then she held him up to her face "You're no match for me kid, sol let me return a favor you did earlier." She headbutted him away.

Luffy lay there on the steel floor still woozy from the pummeling he'd gotten and when he got clarity of vision again he saw Anne up in the air on her way down to elbow drop on him shouting all the way down. Luffy rolled out of the way as Anne made a deep dent in the solid steel flooring. The strawhat than punched her on the jaw she rolled away on contact and slammed slammed against a wall. This gave Luffy time to regain his Gear Second state, Anne had already gotten up and a compartment in her right gauntlet clicked open. It fired a small missile towards Luffy. He dodged on instinct which was right because the explosion was far greater than the projectile portrayed. As he dodged the explosion he got singed on his foot only a little. But that was just a distraction Anne was already infront of him again with one of her light blades out again and was going to stab him. Luffy's quickly reacted while still out of range and attacked "JET PISTOL" the fist connected with Anne's gut making her crash into the wall again. Luffy then stretched back his arm while twisting it "GOMU GOMU NO..." Anne didn't like the sight of it and her right gauntlet transformed again becoming bigger and a pneumatic system clicked back. "COME ON GIMME YOUR BEST SHOT!" She shouted with the giant fist held back. "JET..." Luffy said as he ran towards the blond who now also ran at him. "RIFLE!" Luffy's spinning fist shot forward, Anne replied "HAYMAKER!" her fist connected with Luffy's and the pneumatic system gave her an extra heavy blast. The shockwave of the two connecting fists shook the entire compound and blew the two of them away Luffy crashed into the hole he had been in earlier and Anne slammed into the wall opposite of Luffy making a new crater but the shock of her head hitting the Metal at that speed made her lose consciousness. Luffy climbed out of his hole and saw Anne falling on her knees showing only the white of her eyes and then she fell to the side completely knocked out.

Luffy was panting for air "That sure was one hell of a fight!" he thought he then pointed towards the wall where he thought Grey was outside fighting "How's that old man I kicked the ass of one of your enemies without any help!" Luffy shouted in victory smiling widely imagining Grey with a baffled look on his face to his accomplishment. "She was tough though." Luffy continued thinking "Is this what Grey is always fighting?" Luffy wondered but he couldn't continue on that thought as a door swung open and he was greeted by Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin and Zoro who was starting to shiver and sweat along with turning pale. "You guys! You're back!" Luffy exclaimed in joy.

"LUFFY!" The group replied and Usopp's eye caught the woman lying unconscious on the ground a few feet away. "You beat her by yourself?" the longnosed man asked.

Luffy smiled and gloated "No need to praise me!" he said with stars around him.

Sanji kicked him on his head "YOU BEAT A LADY!" Sanji scolded "YOU'VE GOT NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF!"

"calm down Sanji-san she isn't dead only knocked out." Robin stated as she inspected the blond woman "There aren't enough wounds for her to be dead and along with that we don't even know how much she could take before reaching her limit."

Then Zoro caught Luffy's eye hanging between Sanji and Usopp bleeding, pale, shivering and sweating."What's wrong with Zoro is he hungry?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head earning him a punch from Nami.

"NOT EVERYONE WORKS LIKE YOU!" She shouted

"He's been poisoned." Sanji said with a grim look on his face "It's bad we need to have chopper take a look at him."

"Then let's meet up with Chopper and Franky right now!" Luffy exclaimed not in the least worried or at least so it seemed "LET'S GO!" and they ran off through the door that was still closed and ran past the large and dead rock monster "Looks like Franky and Chopper took care of their part as well." Zoro said somewhat weakly. They just followed the dead Garys back and there they were Franky and Chopper. Kicking the asses of a few remaining Garys.

Franky noticed the rest of the crew first and called out to chopper "They're back!" Chopper looked over to the corridor and saw the crew coming through with Luffy at point, a big smile plastered on his face as he waved to them. "OOOOOIIII!" he called out.

"LUFFY!" Chopper cried.

"Did you two beat that big monster back there I'm impressed." Luffy said as they had now reached their final two crewmember. Causing Chopper to do his happy dance saying "Telling me stuff like that doesn't make me happy at all! You Asshole!" And Franky joined him in a happy dance.

"Chopper!" Sanji called out "Zoro's been poisoned!"

"WAAH! We need a doctor!" Chopper panicked then realised he was the doctor "Wait I'm the doctor!" Chopper took a look at Zoro and checked his heartbeat it was growing weaker "I think I can help him but we need to do it back on the ship. I don't have what I need." Chopper stated. The crew agreed and Chopper placed Zoro on his back in his heavy point form.

Before the Strawhats got to this point Grey was still locked in mortal combat with Izukan and Derailo. Their battleground was covered in craters and pits due to Derailo's bullets, Grey's Wind blasts and all of their falls and crashes. All three were tired but Grey was truly running on his last reserves, the combination of Izukan's raw power and Derailo's fast and hard strikes had really gotten to him. His coat was torn and shredded at the bottom pieces missing from it along with his covered in wounds skin bleeding from every single angle. Grey may have gotten in several good strikes of his own but he himself was off far worse. To top it off his Cigarette was now down to a quarter of it's original length. Grey took a drag of his smoke. "It's about time I end this." He stated and strapped his sheath to his hip and exhaled then spat out a little blood. He twirled his blade around once and sprinted towards his two foes. Rolling underneath Izukan's blade and guiding the other away then jumped up and landed a foot on Danny's face and pushed himself backward while kicking the cowboy away, then in mid air he kicked Izukan and as he landed started a flurry of attacks against the tatoooed swordsman. Izukan blocked the strikes but they were far more powerful than Grey's earlier attacks. Meanwhile in the back Danny wanted to fire again but his guns weren't loaded, but instead of reloading he pulled his knife and jumped Grey from behind.

Grey was holding Izukan's twin blades in a lock with one hand and as Derailo jumped he was suddenly suspended in mid air and noticed that Grey without even looking at him had a hold of him with wind powers. Then Grey pushed off Izukan and launched Derailo at him the two collided, they got up but Grey was already in pursuit.

"You have to reload. NOW DERAILO!" Izukan ordered and Danny complied. He had one gun reloaded but Grey was already there and knocked away the pistol. Derailo tried to stab him but Grey blocked it, then making a strike of his own to decapitate Derailo. Izukan stopped Grey's attack and the second blade came swinging in. Grey ducked under it and attacked again the exchange of blows was fast pushing Izukan back and then Grey saw an opening and struck Izukan with the pommel of his hilt. Derailo attacked with his knife again and was quickly fended off by a knee to the gut , then Grey smoothly chained in a blast of wind directed at Izukan who was coming swinging again. Izukan was sent flying away by Grey's attack and Derailo took the oppurtunity to stab Grey in the back but he dropped the blade from fore hand to back hand and stabbed Derailo through his stumach with great force.

Izukan saw the event "DERAILOOOO!" He yelled.

Derailo coughed up a large ammount of blood and groaned in pain as Grey twisted the blade and then pulled it out. "Guess that's it." Derailo stated with a sick smile on his face and blood gushing from his mouth as he fell to his knees and face down into the mud.

Grey swung the blood of his blade. "You're next." he stated. He charged Izukan and their battle continued.

Izukan was afraid and shouted "WHY! WON'T! YOU! DIE!" as he attacked Grey who blocked the strikes. He pushed Grey off and figured he'd get the edge if he killed Nami and used the communicator in his ear to contact Anne "Anne Kill the hostage!" there was no reply "Anne!?" Izukan repeated. "Damn it!" and their fight continued. In the air on the ground against walls. The two fighters went all out against eachother kicking, punching, cutting and slashing whenever and wherever they could. But while fighting in the air Izukan back hand slapped Grey staggering him and then he shot up and kicked him hard into the tower straight through the main doors.

The strawhats were just about to leave when suddenly the doors blasted open and when the dust cleared there stood Grey covered in blood and dirt, looking nothing like the friendly man they knew. "Grey!" They exclaimed.

He looked at them in surprise but still with his viciously green glowing eyes and yelled as he turned to see Izukan approach "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" He then shot up into the sky and crashed into Izukan's blades with his own the shockwave shook the compound once again. Nami climbed up to see their battlefield the sky darkened it was now raining heavily and craters decorated the entire area. She saw Grey fighting as now lighting flashed across the sky and then the thunder was overpowered by the sound of another explosion but this wasn't of Izukan or Grey's doing. It was of her own doing the Power generator had exploded.

Izukan's eyes shot downward and saw the smoldering ruin of his power station "When did you?"

"Not my handywork." Grey quickly replied and kick Izukan in his gut and then with both hands on his sword he struck downward with a powerful wind slash and Izukan crashed into the ground. He got up and then saw the red haired navigator standing in the entrance way.

"I'll kill her then I'll kill all of your other friends and then when you are broken I will kill you!" Izukan shouted at Grey who was slightly above and behind him. With a final and desperate push Izukan dashed toward Nami. "Oh no! You don't!" Grey stated and intercepted him and held him in a lock with his blade pushing him back and continuing their fight. Then as he gave Izukan another slash across his chest there were three gunshots and Grey looked in their direction of origin. He saw Derailo had gotten up and fired his gun at Nami.

"NOOOO!" Grey ran as fast as he could to intercept but he was too far away. "NAMI~!"

Nami turned pale and the other straw hats were all trying to get up there and her down. but all too late.

To be continued.

**AN**

**Well how's that for a cliff hanger. Sorry about missing last weeks submission but I've been absorbed in some old stuff I had lying around. So when I should have been writing I succumbed to the tempations of indulging myself. So quick recap of important developments. Derailo isn't dead and has shot at Nami and Zoro has been poisoned badly. It's going to be one hell of a chapter next time so be on the look out for it. please don't forget to review, follow and favorite it really helps me to keep up the pace and your critique or praise tells me what I'm doing right or what could be better. I hope you all keep enjoying my tale and See you soon again.**

**Sincerely **

**Grey.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Grey Blade

Chapter 9: The Grey Blade

**AN**

**Sorry people for taking longer on the updates lately but I've been a little stuck with what to do next. So my apologies for the delay but don't worry I am going to finish this story without a doubt. For any fans out there the end is still a long ways off (by that I mean the entire story not just this Arc). I realised something horrible on my part though I forgot about Brook! Can you believe that? I truly apologise for this and will rectify this by giving him more 'screen time' soon. **

**Don't forget to follow, favorite and review**

**Enjoy**

**Grey**

The strawhats were helplessly struggling to get to Nami, who was facing certain death at the hands of a man with a wicked smile on his face as he fired each bullet. Grey was rushing over as well but he was hopelessly far away from Nami.

The red haired navigator could only think that this would be the end of her she wouldn't be with her friends anymore or finish her maps. She was going to die and no one could save her. As time slowed down in her perspective she heard her friends running up to her and in the corner of her eye she spotted Grey covered in blood and wounds desperately trying to come to her aid. She closed her eyes in acceptance thinking: Whatever happens, happens." As her eyes were closed a cold hand buried it's cold fingers in her shoulder and pulling her back. She opened her eyes and ther he was the bald half metal man she was imprisoned with earlier. He now stood in front of her she felt that she was falling backwards down the stairs. Luffy caught her and as she felt him catching her she watched the Vladsjtok get pushed back by impact, there were two clings of metal on metal and the cracking of wood. He stood there and stood up straight again slowly.

"My turn." Alexander said as his right arm clicked open and a chain gun appeared. "HAMMER OF DEATH!" he shouted at the top of his lungs jumped at Derailo and started firing.

"oh crap." Derailo said as a hail bullets approached him, he ran and the small dust explosions chased him.

Grey saw the sight from a distance "Alex..." he murmured to himself "Vladsjtok!" he shouted.

"Doom Marbles!" Vladsjtok yelled and several missiles popped up all over his body and launched simoultaneously. Large explosions surrounding Derailo.

"that's Alex alright.'' Grey said to himself

Izukan had crept up behind Grey "DIE!" He slashed at Grey's neck who ducked.

"I'll return the sentiment!" Grey replied and swept him off his feet and then striking upward and another gash across Izukans torso was the result.

Back with the straw hats all now stood atop the stairs simply marvelling at the battle unraveling infront of them. The brutal way Vladsjtok rammed down on the ground and Grey's finesse with blade as he seemed to dance around his opponent and inflicting serious harm in the process. Both Izukan and Derailo were now back to back "This ain't good Izukan ol' friend, not good at all."

"I'm well aware of our situation." Izukan replied "We need to get back the edge, focus on Grey and hit the cyborg when you can." Both of them dashed towards Grey Derailo shot at him while approaching.

Grey dodged the bullets then deflected Izukans strikes and blasted the tatooed man towards Vladsjtok who held his open hand towards him. A blue laser fired from it and blasted Izukan back to Grey.

"BEAM!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and even Franky yelled with stars in their eyes.

They crew watched the fight and saw the great difference in fighting style between the two. Grey never once got hit and Vladsjtok took all the beatings head on but he seemed to not even notice the damage being done to him. The two never let down their momentum and kept switching between opponents and always on the offensive, they we're in perfect balance.

"This is amazing..." Robin spoke up as she looked at Grey and Alexander. "They're effortlessly destroying everything around them." The crew looked at her somewhat disturbed by her notion but not in dissagreement, but it didn't last long because Zoro suddenly collapsed.

"Zoro!" The crew yelped as they helped him up again

"I'm fine..." The green haired boy groaned in pain.

"We need to get out of here Grey can handle himself and Zoro needs to get treated right away!" Nami stated and the crew looked at her and nodded and they made their way out the back door, back to the Sunny.

Meanwhile Grey and Vladsjtok were fighting a hard fight. "Doom Cylinder!" Alex shouted and a metal baseball bat ejected from his arm and he rammed away an oncoming Izukan sent flying by Grey. "Timber!" He shouted as he made contact.

Grey dodged several attacks from Derailo before he got in a good hit and launched Grey up in the air, followed by a hail of bullets. Grey recovered and twisted around the bullets while gathering wind in his left hand. On the Ground Alex already knew what Grey was planning and he grabbed Izukan and Smashed his head in the ground then threw him against Danny before heading up in the air himself. Grey, a long way up, released an airwave to stop himself dead in his tracks. Soon he was joined by Alex who held still next to him. Grey held his left arm straight down and supported his left with his right and the small bubble in his hand causing a small cuts on Grey's hand.

"What do we do friend?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to cut loose." Grey replied coldly

"Is that really the best idea?" Alex queried

"I'm almost through my cigarette you know what that means." Grey calmly continued.

"Fine, fine, but what about your new found friends?" Alex continued

"You get them out of range and I end this battle."

Meanwhile on the Ground Izukan and Derailo were arguing. "Go after him!" Izukan ordered

"Are you nuts, he ain't above detonating that pressure crush up there along with himself next to that he can survive that I can't." Derailo retorted

"Well I can't go either I'm not fast enough to reach him in time." Izukan replied

"Well we have to do something to end this stalemate. How about we just attack from here?" Derailo suggested

"Fine... FIRE!" Izukan shot ravens up at the Cyborg and grey coated man, while Danny unloaded his guns at them.

Back up the two noticed the incoming attack "Go now!" Grey ordered

"Roger that!" Alex used his jets and blasted away.

"Pressure Crush!" Grey released the orb from its captivity in his hand and with a shockwave launched downward. It destroyed the oncoming bullets and ravens as it passed them and Izukan and Derailo were shielding themselves for the oncoming attack.

The Crew had reached the ship and were boarding. Alex came crashing down on the shore "Get down!" He yelled as he deployed a metal screen from his arm and shielded the ship as a massive blast of wind past them.

"woah!" Usopp yelled as he got up "Was that Grey!?"

"Yes, we go now!" Alex stated as he climbed aboard the sunny "We need to leave this island right away!''

"Why? Grey's still out there! weren't you supposed to be helping him!?" Nami Stated

"He never needed my help and he doesn't need it now." Alex said as he helped to cast off "Are you all going to keep standing there or are you going to help me save our lives!"

The strawhat crew snapped out of it and they cast off.

"What's going on back there?" Nami asked

"Grey is going to cut loose as he said, which whenever he does, he does in a very literal fashion." Alex said as he was pacing nervously "Can't this ship go any faster!?" He yelled out to Franky the helm.

"Well we have to stay close to Grey-bro don't we?" Franky asked

"No I'm with you he can sense me we need to have a couple of kilometres between us and this Island right now." Vladsjtok replied.

"Well then hold on to something!" Franky yelled, all straw hats held on to the railing or the mast of the ship and Chopper tied down Zoro in the infirmary. Alex followed their example.

"Coup de Burst!" The sunny blasted off into the distance "Hoooolyyyy shiiiiit!" Alex yelled as he held on to the railing. When they landed Vladsjtok looked to the island.

"This is good, we now have sufficient distance between us and the isle."

"Enough distance for what?" Robin asked calmly

"How about I show you?" Alexander asked

"Show us?" Sanji queried

"Yes, Show us! Show us!" Luffy cheered

"Alright give me a second." He went to the back of the ship and watched the Island then a holographic screen appeared as light shined from his cybernetic eye. It showed Grey in combat with the cowboy and tattooed man. All three were severly injured and bleeding from every part of their bodies.

"He's dying don't you see you need to go back and help him!" Nami shouted

"No I would only be getting in his way at this time." Alex cut off the navigator.

"How are you so sure? they're all evenly matched but Grey is alone." Robin noted

"It does not matter how many there are with Grey it only matters how long they can hold out and if they're smart enough to admit defeat." Alex stated.

"What does that mean?'' Usopp said.

"You'll understand if you just watch."

"Wow you can even hear them!" Luffy noted as he pointed out the shouting and grunting.

Back on the Island Grey was just about finished he couldn't hold on much longer. He kept slashing and dodging his opponents. But not with one hundred percent succes he missed some strikes and got hit when he failed to dodge or block. Finally they had him pinned down on the ground.

"You're dead pardner." Danny stated as he put his foot on Grey's left hand

"indeed this is your end." Izukan said as he held down Grey's right hand.

"Sorry to dissagree gentlemen but this is where I turn the tables." Grey replied and he spat out his dying cigarette and made it explode the cinders and ash blinding his opponents. He shot up into the sky while lighting a new cigarette. He held still high above the Island and drew out his black sheath. Derailo and Izukan had recovered and were now in pursuit.

"oh crap..." Derailo stopped dead in his tracks.

Izukan als held still "What!?" he asked

"we're screwed." Derailo replied as he pointed up to Grey

"what do you mean..." Izukan looked up to Grey who held out the pitch black sheath in his right hand and his eyes glowing a brightly in a pale green.

"Derailo get Anne..." Izukan ordered "We need to go." Derailo nodded and Izukan blasted back down.

On the ship they saw the whole thing. "That was fear in the tatooed man's eyes and almost panic in the cowboy's eyes." Robin noted

Usopp cowered behind Franky "fear of what?" the long nosed man dared to ask

"death." Robin said with a smile much to the displeasure of the crew's sniper.

"Just watch and you will see just how powerful Grey truly is." Alex noted

Grey clicked open the sheath and a silver light came from it. On the Ground Izukan and Derailo were holding up an unconscious Anne. "Derailo get us out of here now!" Izukan ordered angrily

"Calm down it takes effor to get more than one away!" He replied

Grey slowly drew the blade the pale silver grey light coming off of it. A small trinket hanging from the hilt and a symbol of an eagle or hawk head on the blade near the hilt.

"Come on Danny we are running out of time!" Izukan continued

"I know! I know!'' The cowboy answered

"Twenty-one!" Grey shouted loudly as he spun around and a bright silver light errupted from his blade heading down towards the Isle. It wasn't going very fast is was easy enought to follow with the naked eye but still the sheer size of the slash was incredible.

Danny, Izukan and an unconscious Anne flashed away just before the attack started hitting the surface. The light sank into the ocean and lit it up blinding the straw hat crew then small slivers of light rose out of the water as the crew had opened their eyes again.

"It's beautiful!..." Nami stated

"It really is." Robin agreed

"Hah everyone thinks it is beautiful at first but look at the island." Vladsjtok noted as he pointed in that direction

"It's been cut in Half!" Luffy yelled

"What are you talking about Lu-Lu... WHAT!" Sanji said as he turned to luffy and looked at the Island. It was split in two and not only that "It's sinking!" Nami yelled as she saw the Isle slowly sank into the ocean. Then Grey crashed down next to them his Grey blade still out blood dripping from his hands, legs, mouth and torso. The blade still emitting a silver light and the Glowing eyes as well as the purple aura surrounding Grey. "Where's..." He strainingly said "Zoro..?"

"The green haired man is in the infirmary where the little hairy child took him." Alex answered

"Take me... To him." Grey said the fatigue very apparent in his voice. He sheathed his Grey blade and used it as a crutch or walking stick it was probably the only thing keeping him on his feet.

"This way Grey." Nami said trying to ignore the horribly beaten condition her friend was in. She guided him to the infirmary along the way Grey gripped onto the walls or anything around him not to fall down leaving a trail of blood wherever he walked. Before Alex offered his shoulder to lean on they reached the infirmary where Chopper was frantically busy trying to relieve Zoro's pain. He had stitched up the wounds he'd gotten in his battle and the ones from thrillerbark that reopened as well. Grey, Nami and Alex were followed by Brook, Sanji and Robin, the dark haired woman had concern in her eyes. "Zoro-san!" Brook exclaimed at the sight of the wounds and his once tanned friend looking very pale at the moment. "What's the situation little doctor?" Vladsjtok asked in a military tone

"I stitched up his wounds and gave him anesthetics against the pain but he's been poisoned and I don't know the antidote. Sir!" Chopper replied in reflex to Alex

"Tell me... What happened." Grey uttered with a lot of effort it seemed.

"WAH! Grey you need treatment right now!" Chopper yelped as he grabbed the bandages

"That can wait..." He replied "Tell me what happened."

"We fought a weird worm like creature that spouted poison and that stupid moss head got eaten." Sanji explained clenching his fist "I wasn't fast enough."

"Do not blame yourself boy. Grey I did pass a dead Zeta Gary on my way out to you it was the same one as back in the Liquidum Circulus. The one you fought back then." Alex said

"Then we need... a Lorinthelas plant." Grey stated "Alex can you grow one?"

"I can just what do you plan to do with it? " Alex asked

"Chopper..." Grey spoke slowly as he looked to the little reindeer "You have a mortar and pestle right..? Get it out and Alex put the plant in the bowl..." Grey coughed up some blood ''Also I'll need your personal canteen old friend."

"What for?" Alex asked as the little doctor pulled out the mortar and pestle

"Anesthetic purposes. No ordinary person can hold standing after a drink of your personal brew. hehehe... oww..." Grey groaned Alex then nodded and from his left hand sprung a small plant with glowing purple leaves and he plucked it and put in in the bowl.

"Now what?" Chopper asked

"Alex just a sip of the canteen needs to be added." Grey explained and Vladsjtok complied

"At times like this I wish Sera was here." the Cyborg stated as he added the alcohol to the plant.

"Now grind it Chopper." Grey ordered and the doctor got to work.

"This still isn't the medicine to the poison Grey and we can't get the ingredients for it in this place either." Alex noted

"Then how do you intend to save Zoro Grey!?" Robin exclaimed.

"Simple the cure is in... my blood." Grey replied

"What do you mean?" Robin asked

"I get it he was once poisoned by the same thing like Zoro but he got the curative which adds a resistance to it in your body. The lorinthelas plant is like an amplifier to that so once Grey's blood is added to the mix, though weaker than the original cure, We'll have a proper antidote." Alex summarised

"That's what I'm betting on old friend." Grey replied as he held his hand above the bowl and clenched his fist hard. Blood began to seep through his fingers and the folds in his hand dripping into the bowl. "Now water it down with half a cup of water and make Zoro drink that after you mixed it properly again." Grey said and the reindeer nodded and followed the instructions.

Chopper was done quickly and made Zoro drink the concoction. For a while it was quiet then Zoro coughed loudly and began breathing heavily which was an improvement to the barely breathing Zoro from moments ago.

"I thought the kid was going to die. Thank the Guardians he didn't." Alex stated in relief and he wasn't alone everyone in the infirmary breathed a sigh of relief.

"These kids are to stubborn to die" Grey stated with a weary smile "Now let's ge... ooohhh..." Grey dropped the blade and fell to his knees and then on the ground as he fainted with a smile on his face.

"GREY!" They exclaimed in unison and that was the last thing he heard.

Grey woke up on a bed in the medical bay he saw his coat and and other clothes fixed and neatly stacked on a nearby chair along with his weapons. He look down at his body it was covered in bandages he touched his face and felt bandages on his forehead and cheek. He didn't see Chopper anywhere and also noticed Zoro wasn't in bed either, the door swung open and the bald russian cyborg stood before him with a smile.

"You're awake, good, good." Alex said as he sat down on a chair next to Grey

Grey sat up and groaned a little in the process "Careful you got into a hell of a figh back on the Island, far more than anyone should be able to handle." Alex said taking a swig from his canteen "Yet somehow you did Grey."

"Vladsjtok strarry khrych eto khorosho, chtoby videt' vas" Grey said to his friend as Nami and chopper also walked in.

"Nu, ya rad videt' vas durak" Vladsjtok replied to his hospitalised friend

"what are you saying?" Chopper asked

"I'm sorry Chopper we were just exchanging greetings in Alex's native language though I'm not to proficient in it." Grey said as he grabbed Vladsjtok's bottle and took a sip himself. "aahh... That hit the spot it numbs the pain in my bones. By the way how long was I out."

"You were practically comatose for three days." Nami jested with relief in her eyes.

"That long! I'm out of shape." Grey stated

"No you were recovering from a battle that you should not have fought alone." Alex stated with remorse in his tone taking another drink

"Well I couldn't not fight them otherwise the crew would've gotten hurt." Grey explained reassuringly to Alexander.

"Well I suppose that is true. these childeren are quite the resilient bunch though I've gotten to know them a little over the past few days and they're good kids." Alex stated

"So Chopper any medical advice I should heed?" Grey said after nodding to Vladsjtok.

"Well your healing quite well and quickly too but don't strain yourself yet let the wounds heal up first but you're good to be up and about." Chopper explained cheerfully "Honestly I'm just glad you're okay I thought we lost you back there."

"Don't worry yourself with the old and withered like myself Chopper." Grey joked then he got a serious look on his face "What about Zoro?"

"You mean the boy who wields three swords. Well he's fine already doing some heavy training again despite his doctor's orders. Well heavy training for a normal person that is." Vladsjok boasted "Still he and the Cook took down a Zeta which is impressive hell this whole crew is impressive this tiny one and the blue haired cyborg took down an Alpha and their captain fought and knocked out Anne."

Grey's eyes widened a little in awe of his friends as he looked at the reindeer who was doing his 'I'm not happy about you complimenting me at all' dance. "That is impressive now would all of you mind I need to get dressed." They nodded and left as grey put on his clothes, threw on his coat strapped on his blades opened the door again and left the infirmary closing the door behind him.

**AN**

**Well this one took a long time didn't it. I've had it laying around on my computer for ages now and I just was never satisfied with how it turned out but I guess one never is with their own work. Anyhow tell me what you thought of it give me feedback about Anne, Izukan, Derail, Grey and Vladsjtok. Also give me some feedback about the Straw hats you're critique and notions help me make a better story. Oh and the Russian thing. Grey said : Vladsjtok you old bastard it's good to see you again. Too which he replied: Well I'm glad to see you too you fool. The words are phonetic of a sort so that isn't correct spelling but It's a nice touch I believe. I said earlier that I will finish this story no matter what it'll just take a while since I'm busy with college. But your following and favouriting and commenting my story really helps to put a boot up my ass to publish faster. So don't forget to follow/favourite and review.**

**Sincerely Grey**


End file.
